Future Effects
by ForTheLoveOfFanFiction
Summary: Sequel to After Effects. As George Weasley and Luna Lovegood prepare to spend the rest of their lives together, they find their pasts and futures forming obstacles along the way.
1. Anniversary

**So I'm back with the sequel to After Effects and I hope I've made it worth the wait. This story is pretty easy to follow on its own so if you haven't read the prequel then things will not be too difficult to follow, but I would love it if you read that story too. This story will be beginning with plenty of romance and fun, making way for some drama later on so if anyone loves the really dramatic stuff then please bear with me.**

**I must always end with saying that I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter...damn it.**

Luna woke up bright and early on the second of May. Today she would leave Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry once and for all. However, she would have to face a final assembly in the Great Hall first; it was exactly one year to the day since the Battle of Hogwarts and the families of students had been invited to the assembly as well, that thankfully meant for Luna that she would have George by her side, although considering how George had acted during the memorial service the previous summer; Luna couldn't help but be slightly anxious of how he was going to be affected. Nothing had be explained about the assembly; but everyone was assuming the worst.

A much earlier summer holiday had meant that NEWT exams had been much earlier also, but Luna's confidence was reasonably high; leaving her to have a much calmer and enjoyable summer than the last.

After a busy morning of packing, Luna said a couple of quick goodbyes to some of her fellow Ravenclaws (although none of them were emotional as the people Luna truly cared about would be coming home with her) before taking her things downstairs.

Just as the school had done for the memorial service; an apparition point had been set up just outside of the castle and as Luna reached the bottom of the staircase, she could already see many families already reunited and many more were walking up to the school. Ginny and Hermione were just down the corridor and Luna walked merrily towards them.

''Someone's cheerful'' Ginny commented as Luna came to a stop beside her.

''Why shouldn't I be?'' Luna smiled.

''I'm surprised that you're not happier Ginny; after all, this time next week you're going to be Ginny Potter'' Hermione stated.

Ginny briefly winced at the 'Ginny Potter' reference. ''Yeah, I'm still not sure about the name. Maybe Weasley-Potter would be better''

Both Luna and Hermione shrugged; they had had this debate many times before and it had always ended with Ginny coming to no decision at all.

''I think Mum and Dad will be here in a minute'' Ginny looked at Hermione's Muggle watch. ''They said that the boys would be meeting them at the Burrow any time now''

Ginny watched as Luna and Hermione's faces lit up; the school terms away from their boys had been much harder for them than Ginny, who had suffered a much worse experience the year before when Harry had been away with Ron and Hermione destroying the Horcruxes.

''Oh for goodness sake Ron, it could have been worse; you could have left your leg behind'' The girls turned to the front entrance as they heard Molly complain from within the crowd. ''Now, where are they?''

''Mum'' Ginny shouted and waved them over.

''Oh Ginny'' Molly smiled as she escaped the crowd. ''there you are''

Ron and George's height advantage helped them easily get through the huge number of people that were occupying the main entrance to Hogwarts. George beamed at Luna. ''Hello my lady''

''Hello George'' As he reached her, she threw her arms around his shoulders and he lifted her off her feet.

''Did you miss me?'' George whispered into her ear as he held her in his arms.

''I suppose I did'' Luna replied as George set her back down on her feet.

''Good because I've got something for you at home''

''George what did I tell you about presents?'' Luna shot him a 'and don't be sarcastic' look.

''That you don't want them unless it's for a special reason'' George sighed. ''Hey, at least I didn't try to bring it with me while I apparated here''

George smirked and indicated his head towards Ron who was talking to Hermione. Ron looked sheepishly at his girlfriend. ''I brought you something, but...well...it didn't come with me; I'm hoping it's still at the Burrow''

Hermione suppressed a chuckle and shook her head.

''Look I don't care about that'' George rolled his eyes; he knew that putting the spotlight on Ron wouldn't help him get out of trouble with his fiancée. ''George I don't like you getting me gifts when I cannot give you anything in return''

''Look, it's not technically something that I have personally bought you, so can you just wait and find out what it is before you say whether you want it or not?'' George put his hands on her shoulders and gave her a pleading look.

''Alright''

''The crowd is clearing, lets get into the Great Hall'' Molly herded everyone towards the doors of the Great Hall.

The whispers of 'that's Harry Potter' could be heard coming from the first years as they sat along the seats that had replaced the usual benches and tables.

One young boy who was sat in front of George turned around and saw Harry, before turning back to his older sister and muttering 'That's the boy who killed You-Know-Who'.

''No shit'' George said to Ron beside him who sniggered. However, Molly had also heard and her head snapped round and she gave George a look that said 'be quiet or have a silencing charm put on you'.

After around five minutes of catch up chat, the volume of conversation eventually died down until the room was silent as Professor McGonagall stepped up at the front.

''Hello and welcome back to Hogwarts'' Professor McGonagall scanned the faces in the room and a proud smile etched its way on to her face when she saw Harry; she had heard all about his good work with the Aurors. ''I have invited your families to join us today as we honour the one year anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts as well as those who sacrificed their lives both then, and during the year that proceeded it. We end our school term much earlier than before; as terrible as that year was, it most definitely taught us the lesson that we will never have enough time with those we love, but here at Hogwarts; we will be assured that you are spending as much time as we can possibly allow at your homes. For our seventh years; I wish you the best of luck in the future, and I will remind parents that NEWT results will arrive on the twelfth of July. As for our younger students; I look forward to your return in September and I hope you enjoy your extended summer''

* * *

An hour later the crowds bustled out of the Great Hall as the assembly ended. Rather than the funeral-like atmosphere of the memorial service, the assembly had been filled with performances that showed that the school had recovered and was continuing to teach as it always had done; something that had the parents talking.

''That last song that Professor Flitwick's second years sung was wonderful'' Molly praised as she and Arthur led the group outside of the school.

''Wonderful!'' Ron repeated in shock. ''I must have been listening to the group of dying cats outside of the window because what I heard was not wonderful''

''I'm sure you couldn't have done better Ronald'' Hermione commented.

''Go on Ron. Give us a song'' George quipped from in front of them.

''Bugger off'' Ron muttered.

''Alright, everyone ready to go?'' Arthur shouted back at everyone.

''I need to be getting back to the Ministry'' Percy pointed out before apparating away. In March he had been offered the head of the newly created Wizarding and Muggle Family Counselling Department; a department that helped those who continued to be affected by the effects of the war, and judging by Percy's workload; there were many who needed help.

''Girls, keep a strong hold of your bags; we don't want them to be left behind'' Arthur reminded them.

''Are we going back to the Burrow?'' Luna looked up at George as the others vanished.

''We're going for dinner later but we've got somewhere else to go to first'' George wrapped his arms around Luna. ''You've got a good hold of you bags right?''

''Yes''

''Alright, lets go home'' With a smile on his face, George apparated himself and Luna away from Hogwarts.

* * *

Luna smiled as she recognised her surroundings as the living room of the flat above Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Everything looked the same apart from the large rectangular parcel that sat of the coffee table. ''Does that happen to be for me?''

''Yes'' George scooped up the parcel and held it out for her. ''It arrived this morning''

Luna took a seat on the sofa and put the box on to her lap, which she then opened. George leaned on the back of a chair and watched her face light up as she pulled a lilac dress from the box. She stood up again and held the dress in front of her; the purple fabric went over one shoulder and the hem reached her knees, a silver sash was wrapped around the waist and small silver flowers decorated the neckline of the dress.

''What is this for?'' Luna looked between the dress and George; who was more than excited to see Luna in the dress properly.

''I have a feeling that's your bridesmaid dress for Ginny's wedding'' He assumed as he sat properly on the chair. ''Mum wrote to Ginny a few days ago saying that the dresses would arrive around today''

''It's beautiful'' Luna twirled with it in front of her. ''It looks as though there are some shoes in the box too''

Luna pulled out a pair of strappy silver heels and studied them before putting them and the dress back in the box.

''I'm definitely looking forward to that wedding now'' George smirked as Luna walked over and sat in his lap. ''Although I didn't think that bridesmaids were allowed to be more beautiful than the bride''

Luna blushed but she struggled to see George's point of view. ''Ginny always looks more beautiful than I do; the wedding will be no different''

George looked at her in disbelief. ''Luna you are so beautiful, and to me there isn't anyone more beautiful than you''

Luna's reddened cheeks took on a deeper shade and he gave a humble laugh. ''Thank you George''

''You're welcome'' George kissed her temple. ''And just think; in a few months you will be the bride''

''I can't wait'' Luna snuggled into his arms and listened to his heartbeat against her ear. ''It seems just like yesterday when you proposed''

''Tell me about it'' George said into her hair. ''Ginny and Harry should be grateful that we let them have their wedding first, otherwise you would be getting post for Luna Weasley by now''

George watched a wide smile brake out across Luna's face as he referred to that name; he often mentioned it for the purpose of seeing her smile so brightly, as well as reminding himself that she was soon going to be his forever.

''I think I'm going to go spend some time in my room'' Luna jumped away from George and briskly made her way over towards the room that was now hers.

George followed and saw Luna waiting by the bedroom door. ''I thought you said you were going in there''

''I did'' Luna looked awkwardly at him. ''I just wanted to be sure that you didn't mind me being in here''

George had promised Luna the room that had once belonged to Fred several months ago but Molly would only allow Luna to live with George once she had finished school. This had all been before George had proposed, but Luna didn't want to share a room with him until after their wedding; she wasn't too old fashioned, but she wanted something special to await them after the honeymoon's over; especially considering she and George had already done one of the main things that people do when they are married.

''Luna I honestly don't mind'' His cheeky Weasley grin spread across his face and he stared deep into her eyes. ''But if you're unhappy being in here all by yourself; you can join me''

''George what did I tell you about that?'' Luna gave him a 'stop being so annoyingly charming while I'm meant to be irritated with you' look.

''It's not my fault that I'm unable to resist the Lovegood charm'' George said defensively. ''If you didn't want this problem then you wouldn't have ended New Years night in my room''

''Oh..well then...'' Luna had a twinkle in her eye as she walked back towards the living room. ''I guess the only way to solve that problem will be for me make sure that what happened on New Year night never happens again''

''What! No'' George ran after her and walked in front of her. ''I'm pretty sure that's a form of torture Luna''

Luna laughed and gave George her own cheeky grin.

''That was not funny'' George stated as Luna tried walking by him. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her to him so that her back was pressed up against his chest. ''And I think that you need to make it up to me''

Luna turned in his arms and looked up into his eyes. ''How would I make it up to you?''

George raised his eyebrows and put his lips on to hers. Her hands went through his hair and his ran up and down her back as George held her as closely as he could to him.

''George! Luna!'' Hermione's shout came from outside of the flat's door. ''Mrs Weasley wants to go over a few plans for the wedding and she wants you at the Burrow now''

''We'll be there in a second Hermione'' Luna shouted. George ruffled his hands through his messed up hair and tried to tame it, while she smoothed down her clothes. ''It was lucky that she apparated outside and not into here''

''Luna there was probably a reason why she apparated outside of the door'' George said with a smirk. ''Thank Merlin that it was Hermione who came to get us and not Mum''

Luna saw George shudder at the thought and giggled. ''We better get going then before she does actually come and get us''

''I suppose so'' George sighed and walked back towards Luna. ''When we start the official planning of our wedding the only people who will be allowed to work on it will be me and you''

''I have a feeling we may not get much work done if we do'' Luna quipped.

''That's my point'' George retorted.

Luna laughed as she walked into George's arms and apparated away to the Burrow; it was definitely good to be home.

**Next chapter; It's a week later, and the wedding of Harry and Ginny arrives.**

**So please, please, please let me know what you think. There will be no better start for me on this story than receiving lots of reviews and as I have already written chapter two; if I get a reasonable number of reviews then the next chapter will be up tomorrow morning. I promise.**


	2. Another Weasley Wedding

**Woo hoo, I'm so happy to see such a positive reception for my first chapter and thank you to everyone who has already reviewed, favourited and put on alert because I couldn't have asked for a better start to this sequel.**

**As promised: Chapter Two is now here.**

**I own nothing except for the laptop I write on.**

Luna woke to the smell of frying bacon, just as she had done every morning for the last week. As she tiredly moved into a sitting position, she caught a glance of her bridesmaid dress hanging on the front of her wardrobe; reminding her that in a few hours time Ginny Weasley would become Ginny Potter (or Ginny Weasley-Potter, Luna still didn't know if Ginny had decided).

Luna threw her legs over the side of her bed and slowly followed the wafting scent of food. She entered the kitchen to see George at the stove with his back to her. ''Good morning George''

The spatula George was using to flip the bacon clattered on to the worktop as her voce made him jump. George turned and looked wearily over at her; as if hoping that she hadn't noticed. ''Mornin' Luna; how's a traditional English breakfast sound?''

''It sounds lovely; it smells lovely too'' Luna replied, breathing in the smells through her nose. George dished up bacon, sausages and fried eggs on to two plates and then brought them over and placed them on to the table.

''There you go my lady'' George smiled as Luna began to dig into her food violently. ''Someone hungry?''

Luna nodded as she chewed and swallowed a mouthful of food. The two ate in silence for several minutes until Luna cleared her plate and stood up. ''I'm going to go get ready; we need to be at the Burrow in half an hour''

George ate much slower and finished about five minutes after Luna; who was still in her room. George decided to go get ready himself since he was sure it would only take him around five minutes.

As predicted, five minutes later George emerged from his bedroom wearing his black dress robes with a white shirt and a maroon neck tie. He went to look in a mirror and ran his hand through his hair doing his best to tame it, but he was sure that no one would care about his hair considering he was wearing a bandage around his head to disguise his missing left ear.

''You look very handsome'' Luna wrapped her arms around his stomach from behind and peered over his shoulder to look at their reflection.

''Really?'' George shifted the white fabric that covered what should have been his ear and dropped his hands away when it only messed up his hair again.

''George'' Luna moved her hands and used her own hands to fix his hair into a reasonable level of neatness. ''I didn't think that bothered you''

''It doesn't usually'' George commented as he brought his fingers up to where he could see a couple of scars peering out from the edge of the bandage. ''But at Bill and Fleur's wedding my bloody Aunt Muriel kept mentioning it to everyone and I just wanted to run as far away as possible''

''I think it makes you look very devil-may-care'' Luna grinned over his shoulder. ''Like a hero wearing his battle scars; scars that should be worn with pride''

George turned to give her a hug but instead found himself frozen as he saw her properly. Her long blonde hair fell in waves down her back and over her shoulders, the silver on her dress brought out a bright silvery hue in her eyes, her strappy heels made her legs look longer and the sash of the dress complemented her petite figure well.

''What do you think?'' Luna asked nervously; she wasn't sure whether George's silence was a good thing or a bad thing.

''I...um...I think...'' George decided to stop and eventually managed to remind himself of how to compose a sentence. ''I think you look incredible''

''Really?''

''Luna if this is what you look like now then I cannot wait for the day when I see you in a wedding dress'' George bridged the gap between them and pressed a sweet kiss on to her lips.

* * *

George and Luna had just arrived at the Burrow when Luna had been herded off by Molly to help Ginny in her room and George had been sent into the kitchen to help Ron and Harry with anything until his older (and slightly more reliable) brothers arrived.

''Are you feeling alright mate?'' Ron asked Harry.

''Yeah, I just can't believe this is happening'' Harry said with a happy smile.

''I bet Ginny can't either; it doesn't seem so long ago that she was in her room trying to start up your fan club'' George laughed. Harry's look turned apprehensive as he looked at George.

''So you're alright with the wedding being today?''

''Of course I am'' George looked surprised at the question being asked and he noticed Ron was looking at him with the same expression as Harry was. ''Why wouldn't I be?''

''We were worried that you might not be happy with it being so close to the anniversary of Fred's death'' Harry said quickly.

''Oh...'' That was something George hadn't entirely considered. ''Look I appreciate you considering that, but Fred wouldn't want you to change any plans for him; so neither do I''

''Thanks George'' The smile returned to Harry's face.

''No problem'' George said. ''Besides you're promising to spend the rest of your life with Ginny; you need all the positive news you can get''

''Gee thanks George'' Harry said sarcastically as Ron sniggered.

* * *

''Ginny can I come in yet?'' Luna knocked on the bedroom door again. She had been stood outside in the hallway for five minutes as Ginny had told her not to come in.

For a few moments Ginny did not respond. ''Okay Luna, come in''

Luna opened the door and walked inside to see Ginny stood in front of her mirror in her wedding dress.

''Ginny you look wonderful''

''Thank you'' Ginny turned to her best friend and smiled. ''You do too, I'm sure George struggled to speak when he saw you''

Luna laughed. ''Actually he did''

''I know my big brother so well'' Ginny commented.

''So...how do you feel?'' Luna asked her.

''Amazing'' Ginny replied; it wasn't hard for Luna to believe since a smile that almost reached her eyes had been on Ginny's face the whole time. ''I can't explain it any other way''

Luna nodded in understanding; she felt an overwhelming sensation everytime someone even mentioned the fact that someday soon she would be married to George Weasley; she couldn't imagine how she would feel on the day itself.

''Ginny'' Molly's voice proceeded a knock on the door. ''May I come in?''

''Yes Mum''

No sooner had she opened the door did Molly burst into tears. ''Oh Ginny you look so beautiful''

''Thanks Mum'' Ginny blushed.

''Alright girls, Hermione should be here any moment and then I need you Ginny, to say up here until your father comes for you, and Luna; you and Hermione will come and find me downstairs. Alright?''

Luna and Ginny nodded and watched as Molly dashed back downstairs.

''She really doesn't want anything to go wrong does she?'' Luna asked after she heard Molly scream from downstairs at Ron to not eat any of the cake.

''No she doesn't. You'll find out for yourself very soon''

''Oh I don't think we're going to rush anything'' Luna commented.

''Mum isn't going to like that'' Ginny sighed. ''Trust me Luna, as soon as Harry and I are on our honeymoon she'll be picking out your flower arrangements''

''Wonderful'' Luna muttered; she knew that George wasn't going to be happy about that, especially since he had become so keen on the idea of him and Luna 'planning' on their own.

A sudden crack was heard as Hermione apparated into the room. She was wearing a dress identical to Luna's, and her bushy hair currently was pinned back into a bun with a couple of loose curls hanging loosely around her face. She looked to Ginny and smiled. ''Wow Ginny''

Ginny was still pink in her cheeks from the previous complements and now she took on a red colour that matched her hair.

''Hermione we have to go downstairs and find Mrs Weasley'' Luna explained. ''I have a feeling we're about to start''

Ginny gasped slightly as the moment really hit her.

''Are you alright?'' Hermione's voice was slightly concerned.

''Yes, I just can't believe this is happening'' Ginny smiled.

Both Hermione and Luna gave her quick hugs and then left Ginny to calm herself as she felt herself begin the most important part of the best day of her life.

* * *

As Luna and George stood at the alter, on either side of Ginny and Harry, they both felt a whirl of emotions hit them. As the whole party of guests never took their eyes away from the bride and groom, neither George nor Luna could stop themselves from stealing glances at each other.

As the wizard performing the ceremony spoke of the eternal bond and love that Ginny and Harry shared, George could hear it as if it was the bond between himself and Luna being declared to everyone, and as Harry and Ginny spoke their vows; George could hear his mind working out what he would say, unaware that Luna was doing the exact same thing from where she stood opposite him.

''I now pronounce you husband and wife'' He declared and as Harry pulled Ginny into a kiss, the guests burst into applause, and in Molly's case; burst into tears.

* * *

In the garden of the Burrow, a twenty metre long buffet table had been placed with every bit of the white tablecloth covered with plates of food. Luna picked up a couple of sausage rolls and laughed when she saw Harry and Ginny's path to the table blocked once again by another heard of distant Weasley relatives.

''Drink?'' George held a glass in front of her face which was filled with a liquid that Luna did not recognise.

''What is it?'' She asked as she chewed on her snack.

''Hermione says that it's a Muggle drink called a Bloody Mary''

''And what is that?''

''I dunno'' George shrugged. ''but I don't think it actually has blood in it''

George peered suspiciously into his own glass and sniffed to see if he could identify anything in it. Luna smirked as he took a sip and gave a disgusted look.

''Bloody Muggles have no taste in drinks'' George placed both glasses on to the table. ''We'll just leave those for some poor sod to come across''

George put his hand under Luna's elbow and guided her down the table while picking up any appealing foods that he could see.

''So, just think; in a few months it will be me and you being mauled by millions of relatives'' George chuckled as he picked up a handful of chocolate covered strawberries.

''I have thought about it...all day actually'' Luna admitted as she walked along just in front of him.

''Oh really?'' George asked as he chewed.

''Yes and if anything; I'm even more excited about marrying you'' Luna turned to look at George over her shoulder.

''Well I'm definitely happy about that'' George's serious face turned to one of annoyance as he tried to prise chocolate out of his teeth with his tongue.

Luna watched him struggle and began to laugh. George stopped and looked down at her with a mischievous look in his eye. ''Do you want to help?''

''No'' Luna said defiantly.

''Oh such love and support from my future wife'' George said in a tone that could have put him in a Shakespearian tragedy.

Luna smiled sweetly and innocently up at him and his facade dropped.

''You have far too much power over me Luna Lovegood'' George stated as he walked around her and continued along the table.

''Yes but to control such a mischief maker as yourself; I must have a lot of power, otherwise you would drive me insane'' Luna said as she followed behind him.

George did not reply, he merely smirked over his shoulder at her with his trademark grin and then carried on picking up food to snack on.

''George, Luna'' Molly called them over to where she stood just a few yards from them.

''What's up Mum?'' George asked as they walked over.

''Well a few of your Aunts and Uncles have offered to give some money to you for your wedding'' Molly began. ''So I think that if I go around and get approximate numbers then there is a good chance that we can start planning your wedding almost immediately''

Molly suppressed an excited squeal and walked over to a group of red-heads before George and Luna could think of a response.

George let out a sigh. ''And it begins...''

**Next chapter; Luna starts thinking of career options, but Molly's only got one thing on her mind.**

**Hope you enjoyed this second chapter as much as the first. Please review; when you review, I write.**


	3. The Wedding Planner

**Thank you for your reviews, please keep it up because I am so happy right now. I've been planning out chapter ideas in my head and the drama should really come along at around chapter six or seven so hopefully you can just enjoy the love and happiness for now because I really want this to be a time where everything is pretty good for Luna and George, and then the drama will come along to mix things up.**

**I own nothing except for a great love of the Harry Potter universe and especially the Weasley Twins. **

''You've always had an interest in different creatures; why not something in that area?'' George suggested from the Weasley Wizard Wheezes cash desk. Luna was sat behind him reading from the Daily Prophet in search of any inspiration for career prospects.

''That's a nice idea. But there are many career paths for working with magical creatures'' Luna sighed.

George turned away from the main shop and looked at her. ''Luna you have been out of Hogwarts for just over a week; give yourself a few weeks before you go in search of a job''

Luna nodded but continued to flip through the newspaper. George turned back to the shop and put his elbows on the desk and then rested his chin in his hands. Business had gone back up in the last week or so since most of the shop's target audience had returned from Hogwarts, but it was early Monday morning and things were very quiet.

George and Luna's owl Brian came flying in through the shop window and landed beside George; in his beak was a rectangular piece of card.

''What is it?' Luna enquired as she jumped up from her seat and leant over George's shoulder to see what he had taken from Brian.

''It's one of those Muggle postcard things I think'' George guessed as he appraised the card in his hands. ''What is the point in that; the picture doesn't even move''

''It must be from Harry and Ginny, it says 'Madrid' on the picture and that's where they are on their Honeymoon'' Luna pointed out.

''Oh right'' George said. He flipped over the postcard to read what was written on the other side.

_George and Luna,_

_We're having the time of our lives here and I really think you guys should consider coming here for your own honeymoon. It's wonderful. We've spent most of our time at the beach or in the hotel pool so we haven't seen much of the sights yet. I hope Mum isn't bothering you too much, I love you and I'll see you soon._

_Ginny and Harry x x_

''I hope Mum isn't bothering you too much'' George scoffed as he read out loud. ''I swear to Merlin if she keeps up the way she has been; I'm going to move to Spain just to get away from her''

Luna wrapped her arms around his shoulders and rested her chin on his shoulder. ''I know she's being a pain George, but in a few months it will all be over; your Mum will leave us alone for more than five minutes, and I will be Mrs Luna Weasley''

George peered at her with a smile. ''That's a good point I suppose''

Luna skipped back over to her seat and began to search through the paper again. ''Maybe I should start looking around places rather than just looking at a paper''

As Luna pondered, George served a customer. ''Look Luna, as reliable as you are; no one's going to hire a person without seeing their NEWT results and you don't get those until July, so you may as well enjoy this free time while you can''

''That's alright for you to say. You and Fred knew truly what you wanted to do a long time before you flew your way out of Hogwarts...I suppose I always assumed that I would help Dad with The Quibbler; maybe I shouldn't have sold it''

''Luna, you sold The Quibbler because you knew it was time to move on rather than hold on to something that was your Dad's life'' George stepped away from the cash desk and walked up to Luna's seat, he then knelt down in front of her and cupped her cheeks with his hands. ''There is the perfect job out there somewhere for you Luna, and you will find it''

He gave her a reassuring smile and a quick kiss before going back up to the cash desk. Luna smiled and put the paper away under her chair. ''I suppose I shouldn't worry about it just yet''

''Oh bloody hell NO!'' George shouted.

''I thought you said I should-''

''No Luna I'm not talking about you'' George said as he turned to look at her. ''Mum's just outside on the street''

''And...''

''She has a large bag in her hands...'' George leant forward over the desk to try and see better out of the window across the room. ''...and she's coming this way''

George jumped down and ran over to Luna. ''If you go upstairs, I'll pretend that you're not here and she'll have to leave because she can't do anything without you here as well''

Luna barely understood what he had said; he had been speaking so quickly, but she nodded and hurtled up the stairs. Just as she disappeared behind the flat door, the door chimed and Molly walked in.

''Hello George''

''Oh hey Mum'' George said, pretending to be surprised by her presence. ''What are you doing here?''

''Well I was hoping that I could get to spend a bit more time with you and Luna'' Molly beamed. ''After all, the sooner we get planned, the better''

George smiled weakly. ''Well Mum, as nice as that sounds; Luna isn't here''

''Oh dear'' Molly's troubled look suddenly turned to one of delight. ''Actually this is a good thing. If Luna isn't here then we can talk about whose going to be you best man, and what dress robes you're going to where, oh and what you're going to say in you vows, and...''

As Molly went on, George buried his face in his arms; Molly didn't notice this as she kept on talking.

''Come on George'' George looked up to see his mother approaching the staircase.

''Wait Mum, why are you going up there?'' He said as he ran over and stood between her and Luna's hiding place.

''So we can get started'' She replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

''Mum, in case you haven't noticed; I am running a business. I can't exactly just leave it to go plan something that is still months away''

''That 'something' George, happens to be the most important thing you will ever do and will be remembered for the rest of your life'' Molly stated defiantly.

''I know Mum, but I still can't leave the shop''

''George things are quiet here today. Surely you can close for lunch a little early''

''Mum it's ten o'clock!''

''Close for brunch then dear'' Molly patted him on the shoulder and walked around him. George ran across the room and locked the front door before running after Molly, all the while thinking of an excuse to use regarding Luna's presence upstairs.

''Oh...'' Molly gasped as she walked into the flat.

''I guess she got back earl-''

''...You can tell you're not living alone anymore George'' Molly continued and spoke over him. ''this flat was never this clean when you boys lived here''

''Oh...err...yeah, very clean'' George muttered as he looked around to see any signs from Luna as to where she was hidden.

His sight suddenly locked on to a flash of blonde that came from the corner of the kitchen doorway. He checked to see that his mother was too busy looking around the clean flat and then looked back over at the kitchen door.

Luna peered cautiously around the doorway and locked eyes with George. She gave him a puzzled look and he responded with a shake of the head and then indicated his head towards his mother.

Luna nodded to show her understanding and then came out from around the corner and walked into the room. ''Hello Mrs Weasley''

''Luna'' Molly had a huge smile on her round face as she turned to look at her future daughter-in-law. ''George told me you wasn't here''

''I wasn't until about five minutes ago. I apparated back up here and I was just getting a snack from the kitchen and I heard you two come in'' Luna lied convincingly.

''Oh well wonderful, now we're all here'' Molly sat down excitedly and put her bag on to the coffee table.

''Thank you for not leaving me here alone with her'' George whispered into her ear.

''Well I didn't want you to run off to Spain'' Luna winked and took a seat opposite Molly on the sofa. George sat beside her and raised his eyebrow when his mother pulled out a huge folder from her bag.

''What in the name of Merlin is that Mum?''

''It's a little thing I put together from the weddings I've planned over the years'' Molly smiled.

''A little thing'' George repeated, staring at the folder.

''So I think we should really concentrate on location. Now, your father and I are more than happy for it to be at the Burrow, but since Ginny and Bill both did that; if you want to do something different then I don't mind'' Molly looked at them as if to expect an instant reply.

''Well...err...Mum we haven't really thought about it yet'' George mumbled.

''Well you need to start; this wedding will come sooner than you can imagine'' Molly insisted.

''Mrs Weasley we really appreciate your help, but can we have just a little while to come up with some ideas ourselves?'' Luna asked politely.

''Oh...well...I suppose'' Molly said hesitantly. The look of sadness on her face racked Luna with guilt, which George noticed.

''Look Mum, we really want you to help...but if Luna and I can think of some basic ideas to start off with, then you can help us the rest of the way''

''If that is what you both want?'' Molly asked, the sadness erased from her voice.

Luna nodded slowly and George gave his mother a small smile.

''Alright, I'm sorry I imposed'' Molly rose from her seat and put her bag over her shoulder. ''When you want my help; come find me''

Luna and George watched Molly leave and George released a sigh of relief. ''Well that was easier than I thought it would be''

''Easy! I feel horrible'' Luna leant back on the sofa.

''Luna she seemed to understand'' George leant back beside her, put his arm across her shoulders and pulled her into his side.

''I suppose so''

George kissed her temple and she rested her head on his shoulder. ''The only problem is now everytime we go to the Burrow, she's going to want to know if we need her help with anything''

''Wonderful'' Luna said sarcastically.

''Well at least I've now got an extended lunch'' George smiled. ''since Mum made me close up shop''

''What are you going to do?'' Luna enquired.

George smirked at her with a twinkle in his eye. ''Take advantage of the time alone while we still have it''

George pulled Luna into a passionate kiss which she immediately responded to. He was definitely going to be using that excuse a lot more.

**Next chapter; Arthur has yet another trip planned for the Weasleys, but will George be able to handle not being alone with Luna for several days.**

**And now everyone will press the review button...next time I will use the imperius curse...and then I'll stop writing because I will be in Azkaban. I really need to stop watching and reading Harry Potter, I'm losing all sense of reality. :^)**


	4. Togetherness

**I'm back with chapter four. Thank you to those who reviewed my last chapter and I will reward you by not saying anything else and getting on with the stuff you really care about.**

**I own nothing...and I'll be quiet now.**

''Alright Weasleys'' Arthur's voice bellowed around the kitchen of the Burrow. ''...and Potter-Weasleys'' He added, nodding his head at Harry and Ginny who were stood beside the kitchen worktop that George and Luna were perched on.

''Now the Ministry has been working hard to organise an event what will bring the magical community together again after the war, and everyone at the Ministry is pretty confident that we have found a faultless plan. Beginning on the second Friday in June, we will hold the first post-war Quidditch World Cup''

Arthur's delighted expression increased as the men in the room all showed great enthusiasm (the girls were excited to, but George and Ron's shouts of 'brilliant!' and 'YES that's two in one lifetime' obscured any excitement coming from the others).

''I can't believe we have to wait almost a month'' Ginny complained.

''Oh come on Ginny'' George bickered. ''How many wizards get to visit two world cups in their lives? One month is hardly anything''

''Well then I'm going to assume that everyone is coming for a trip then'' Arthur clapped his hands together in delight. There was a show of agreement from everyone in the room and Arthur beamed away. ''How about you Molly, will you come along this time?''

''I think I will'' Molly pondered.

''Oh bloody hell, that's it; separate tents for the girls and the boys and no wondering off alone into the woods'' George mimicked his mother's bossy tone.

''You keep that up George Weasley and you'll be staying behind'' Molly snapped, pointing a finger directly at him. Everyone but George and Molly (who was too busy glaring at George)snickered before most of them cleared out of the kitchen; leaving Molly, George, Luna, Ron and Hermione in the kitchen.

''Can we all just stay in one tent like we did when we went before with Dad? It's not as if there isn't going to be any room'' Ron asked from his seat at the dinner table.

''I will feel happier knowing that you're all in the same tent. I would probably worry if you were all off in your own tents''

''Bloody hell Mum, we all need some privacy'' George snapped, and once he had spoken he wished he hadn't.

''What would you need privacy for George?'' Molly shot him a glare that told him that he wouldn't get away without giving an answer. Ron and Hermione suppressed their laughter as the shade of George's cheeks got closer and closer to matching his hair.

''He gets really paranoid that someone may see him take his bandage off from his ear and will see his scars'' Luna spoke up. George gave her a grateful smile for stepping up for him, even though what she had said was in some ways true.

''Yeah I just don't like people seeing them'' He added. ''I think the scars look a lot worse than people think and I would just rather avoid people seeing them and then giving me looks of sympathy''

Molly's stern expression dropped and she almost looked guilty. ''We're all family George, you shouldn't have to worry. But I'll see what I can do''

''Thanks Mum'' George said as Molly exited the kitchen.

''Well avoided'' Ron chuckled.

''Thanks''

''Not you. Luna. If she hadn't of said anything you would still be stood their like an idiot'' George glared at Ron whose laughing only increased.

''Honestly Ronald, you need to learn a thing called tact'' Hermione complained as she led Ron out of the kitchen.

''How many times have you saved me now?'' George asked as he put his arms around Luna's shoulders.

''Several'' Luna smiled up at him. ''But I think you've saved me a lot more''

George gave her a quick kiss on the lips before releasing her and walking over to one of the top shelves and pulling out something to snack on.

''The way you Weasley boys eat...'' Luna shook her head. ''I cannot believe how skinny you all are''

''Mmhhmm'' George nodded while chewing on a mouthful of biscuits.

Luna just chuckled and walked into the living room, still shaking her head.

* * *

''Alright, is everyone ready?'' Arthur asked for around the millionth time.

It was the second Friday of June, and the ground floor of the Burrow was busy with the Weasley's, Luna, Harry and Hermione sorting out their luggage whilst constantly running around when remembering something they had forgotten to pack.

''Percy are you sure you don't want to come? The Ministry has given most employees the weekend off'' Arthur asked as the third oldest Weasley came down the stairs in his formal work robes.

''I'm sorry Dad. There are some cases that are in preparation right now and I cannot afford to delay them over the weekend'' Percy called back as he poured himself some cereal and took a seat in the kitchen.

''That's probably for the best Perce; it wont be a fun trip with you coming with us'' George joked.

''Thank you George'' Percy shouted back.

George laughed, but stopped as he was startled by Harry apparating beside him. ''Where'd you go off too?''

''Forgot my wand'' Harry panted, he'd obviously not left it somewhere obvious.

''Well I'm fairly sure you're not going to need it Harry'' Arthur commented as he zipped up his jacket.

''Dad are you sure you're going to want to wear that it's pretty warm out there?'' Ron asked. Everyone but Arthur was wearing one layer of clothing; he was wearing several and he looked about twice his actual size.

''Actually Ron I'm wearing these so that there is less room being taken up in my luggage''

''Mr Weasley you can always cast an extension charm'' Luna suggested.

''Oh I know that Luna. But I prefer to holiday like a Muggle, and Muggles don't have extension charms on their suitcases; they have to cope with what room they have''

''Yeah but Dad, Muggles don't exactly attend Quidditch matches either'' Ron said as his father wrapped a scarf around his neck.

''Maybe not the Quidditch world cup Ron, but they do go to a football world cup, it's fascinating...''

Everyone stopped paying attention as Arthur began to explain the concept of football (and from what Harry and Hermione heard he had found his information from a very unreliable source) and George and Ron shared a look.

''I swear he's gotten worse'' Ron exclaimed, nodding towards his father.

''Yep'' George agreed.

''Arthur I think we are all ready now'' Molly hinted. ''I think we should be getting on our way''

''Are we going by portkey?'' Luna asked as George took her bag out of her hands.

''It will be easier if we apparate. We'll probably lose most of our things whilst travelling by portkey'' Arthur replied.

''You wont Dad, you're wearing half of your luggage'' Ron snickered as he threw his backpack over his shoulder.

Arthur pretended to ignore Ron and cheerfully clapped his hands together. As Percy made his way to the front door with his Ministry documents, he was bombarded by his mother.

''Percy for goodness sake if anything happens please contact us'' Molly stared intently at her son, who nodded with a smile but clearly wanted to get to work. ''I love you. Be safe''

Molly kissed his cheek before finally moving out of the stretch to the front door. Percy waved to the others before making a hasty exit.

''Alright everyone. We are going to the Quidditch World Cup...again'' With Arthur's final word, he disapparated, and the others quickly followed, leaving behind a silent Burrow.

**Next chapter; During a walk around the campsite, George bumps into someone he never expected to see again.**

**I apologise for the sudden jump in time during this chapter, but it was necessary for me to move along so that I can get to a more important part of the story. **

**Please review...I think I've become addicted to them.**


	5. Campsite

**I am so sorry about the long time between updates. The inspiration charm that has been working over me for the last couple of months has faded and I am really struggling to get my ideas written out. I blame January. Hopefully things will get better from now on with both this story and with Lessons and Love, but updates may still only be every two or three days until I really feel my creativity coming back...January is almost over so hopefully it will be better after that. It has bothered me all week as I've always been really happy with my update speed and now I have truly broken the flow. Anyways, I hope it was worth the wait. Again, I am sorry.**

**I still own nothing...getting ownership of HP is sadly not what I have been doing all week. If I had, then DH would be re-written and Fred Weasley would live, and George and Luna would be together.**

**I'll shut up now.**

The campsite was already crowded when they arrived at around eight o'clock. From all directions, the red and white of the England Quidditch team, the blue and white stripes of the American team, the greens, the yellows and all the other colours of the six teams that were going to play over the weekend were flying as flags, were hung over tents like drapes and were being worn by supporters.

As they were walking to their tent, Arthur explained how England, America, France, South Africa, China and Australia (The six teams willing to take part with such short notice) would all compete over the weekend in this special version on the world cup; it would begin with England vs. Australia that afternoon, with another match later that evening and the rest falling over the entirety of Saturday and Sunday. Arthur also explained that it was very possible that long lasting matches may cause the cup to last longer than intended; something that didn't seem to bother anyone other than Molly (''We would have to inform Percy so that he doesn't worry and come looking for us'')

Once they reached their pitch in the centre of the campsite, the group scattered around the various parts of the large tent; selecting their bunks, grabbing food and simply laying back and relaxing after the trek to the tent.

George however, made his way over to Luna who was observing the tent interior closely. ''Do you want to go for a walk? We've got about six hours for the first match so we have plenty of time to walk around and to just relax here''

''I would love to'' Luna smiled and took George's hand and he then led them out of the tent as he called to his father to let him know where they were going.

* * *

''I've never been to a Quidditch match outside of Hogwarts, it's pretty exciting'' Luna commented as she and George walked hand in hand around the campsite.

''Trust me Luna, this will make the games at Hogwarts seem like mediocre rubbish''

''Does that include the games you played?'' Luna teased.

''Oh no I was great'' George said in mock offence.

''Of course you were'' Luna giggled and then pulled George towards a more open area of the campsite.

For many minutes the pair walked in blissful silence, with Luna swinging their intertwined hands between them and George observing the rather calm crowd.

''I wonder when the mob mentality will kick in?'' George pondered.

''Sorry?'' Luna had been staring up at the sky dreamily and hadn't heard what George had said.

''When you get towards the start of the match everyone suddenly gets that little bit more passionate about supporting their teams'' George explained. ''Usually it's harmless, but occasionally you get those who go to far and get removed before the match even starts''

''That sounds awfully silly just for a game'' Luna commented as she looked over the civilised crowd that presently surrounded them.

''In my last year me, Fred and Harry all got kicked off the Gryffindor team because of Malfoy'' George pointed out. ''That was all for a 'silly' game''

''Yes but that was also Umbridge; this is completely different. Your dad said himself that this was all for bringing the magical community together; what's the point if everyone's just going to start fighting''

''Luna you're making it sound as though there is going to be mass riots. Apart from the actual matches, the most interesting thing we may see this weekend will be two sad gits getting into a duel over their teams''

''I still think it's silly'' George smirked and put his arm around Luna and they continued to walk around the site.

''Do you remember where our tent is?'' Luna asked as her eyes swept around searching for the path that they had taken.

''Don't worry, we'll find it sooner or later'' George reassured her, not sounding even a little bit concerned.

''Maybe we should head back now just to be sure we get back in time to go to the match with the others''

''You worry too much'' George shook his head. ''But there isn't anything else interesting around here...we might as well head back''

Luna smiled and the pair turned back down the path they had just walked down.

''Although it wouldn't be so terrible if we don't get back in time...'' George smirked. ''...if they are gone by the time we get back we may just have to spend several hours all alone in that tent''

Luna blushed deeply and nudged George's side, her way of telling him to be quiet. He laughed aloud, but inside he actually was considering purposely leading Luna in the wrong direction.

''George''

George and Luna both stopped and shared confused looks at the sound of a faint female voice calling George's name.

''Who was that?'' Luna asked.

''I'm not sure''

''George''

George searched around for any signs of the source of the voice, which had gotten louder. ''It sounds familiar''

''George'' This time the shout was much louder, and clearly came from behind them.

''Angelina?'' George turned to see his school friend running towards him with a bright smile on her face.

''Hi George'' Angelina continued to George and didn't stop until she had wrapped her arms around him.

''Hey Angie'' George said, slightly taken aback by her sudden appearance. ''What are you doing here?''

Angelina pulled back and continued to smile cheerily at him. ''To watch Quidditch of course''

''Alone?''

''No, my parents are with me''

''How are they?'' George asked. It had been over a year since he had seen Mr and Mrs Johnson, but the last time he had seen them, the war had taken its toll.

''They've adjusted'' Angelina replied sadly. ''The war is something we just don't talk about in the house, but it changed them a lot''

''You're alright?'' George asked, concerned. His friendship with Angelina had deteriorated in the last few years since leaving Hogwarts, but she had been his friend for so long that he couldn't just not care about her.

''Yes'' Her tone of voice wasn't convincing. George simply nodded and an uncomfortable silence overwhelmed them.

The last time George and Angelina had seen each other was Fred's funeral. Fred and Angelina's relationship barely lasted a few weeks after leaving school, but it was more to do with them taking different career paths than them simply not wanting to be together. Angelina had been distraught after Fred's death as she had always believed that she would be with him again, and she was one of the few people that George spoke to in the immediate aftermath of Fred's death. But after the funeral, Angelina decided that the easiest way to move on from Fred was for her to stay away from George; a decision that had hurt George deeply.

During the silent moment, all those feelings of sadness and bitterness brewed.

''So...'' Angelina started. ''...what have you been up too?''

''Oh..err..well...'' George struggled to arrange an answer. ''...I'm still running the shop – Lee helps from time to time – and I'm engaged''

''Oh'' Angelina was now the one taken aback. Luna noticed a great amount of disappointment in Angelina's voice, as well as the hurt look on her face. ''I didn't expect that so soon''

''Actually Luna was the one who helped me get over losing Fred'' George smiled softly, appearing to have missed Angelina's unhappiness.

''Luna'' Angelina sounded shocked. ''Lovegood?''

''Yes, Luna Lovegood'' George gestured to Luna, who was stood only a couple of feet away from them. Luna took a moment away from being upset about the hint of disgust in Angelina's voice, and was relieved to know that George was actually aware that she was with him still.

''Well there you go'' Angelina gave a less than convincing smile that George didn't see. ''George Weasley and Luna Lovegood''

Angelina looked uncomfortably around before shifting her weight. ''I think I should be getting back to my parents; I told them I was just coming out to get a look at the view of the Quidditch pitch from here''

''Well I'll see you around Angie'' Angelina gave George a quick hug goodbye and walked off giving no acknowledgement of Luna.

''Well she was lovely'' Luna said angrily. Before George could ask, Luna marched off in the direction she hoped would lead to the tent.

''Hey Luna'' She was walking so fast that George was jogging to keep up with her. ''What's the matter?''

'_Urrrghhh, men!'_ Luna screamed in her head. ''It's nothing''

''Luna'' George got hold of her forearm and used his hold to stop her from continuing away from him. She stopped and turned to meet his worried gaze. ''Don't tell me it's nothing; you never act like this''

Luna sighed and her anger dissolved into several other emotions. ''Didn't you see Angelina when you told her that you and I are engaged? She looked horrified...and sad. And she basically acted as though I wasn't there''

''Of course she wasn't'' Luna rolled her eyes as George defended her. ''Don't look like that Luna. Angelina was one of my best friends for seven years...anyways she went out with Fred for a few of them; she's like a sister to me. There is no reason for you to be acting like this''

''If you saw the way she looked at you...and then looked at me...'' Luna said sadly. ''...then you would know that she definitely doesn't see you as a brother...''

Luna turned back again and dejectedly continued walking towards the tent, leaving George to stand alone feeling; confused, worried and several other emotions all at the same time.

**Next chapter; The matches begin, but neither George nor Luna are thinking about Quidditch.**

**Please let me know what you think...I love reviews.**


	6. Lost In Thought

**Only two reviews for the last chapter; I hope I haven't lost too many readers through my new terrible updating speed. Thanks to speedmonkey and walters1 for reviewing. Here is chapter 6 because I have no rambling to do this time.**

**I still own nothing about Harry Potter.**

Molly looked worriedly over at the two opposite sides of the tent which were still occupied by George and Luna. Luna had returned an hour earlier looking like she either going to scream or cry, she ran straight over to her bunk and sat down, crossed her legs and stared down at her hands; her whole demeanour told Molly that she didn't want to talk. A minute or so later, George walked in looking just as miserable. He had looked at Luna in a way that showed Molly that he desperately wanted to talk to her, but he had trudged his way over to the far side of the tent where the kitchen area was located and took a seat.

As Molly observed them, she noticed that neither had moved an inch in the hour that had passed.

''Molly'' Arthur spoke quietly as he took a seat beside his wife. ''Don't worry about them. Every couple has their problems from time to time''

''I know'' Molly sighed. She didn't bother lowering her voice too much as she was sure both Luna and George were lost in their own worlds. ''But this was meant to be a happy trip and they both look so sad''

''Look, we have another few hours before we need to be heading to the match...if they haven't done anything by then I'll have a word with George and he will hopefully get off his backside and do something''

''Stop talking about my backside'' George joked and Molly and Arthur turned to see George standing behind their chairs, but there was no humour in his voice or in his eyes like there always was when he usually joked.

''Are you going to talk t...'' Molly began to whisper hopefully.

George shook his head in anticipation of what his mother was going to ask. ''I'm going to go sit outside with the others''

Before Molly had the chance to try to convince George to talk to Luna, he left the tent and joined Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny; who were lounging on the grass outside.

Arthur got up and went to make a cup of tea, leaving both Molly and Luna as the only ones to be sitting. After looking over at the younger girl for the twentieth time, Molly rose, walked over to Luna and sat down on the edge of her bed.

''What happened dear?''

''I don't want to talk about it Mrs Weasley'' Luna said sadly. Molly silently watched Luna run her right thumb over her engagement ring.

''But I'm sure you don't also want to spend the rest of the weekend not talking to George either...maybe I can help...I know my son pretty well''

''While we were having a walk we ran into Angelina Johnson'' Luna explained whilst still looking down at her ring. ''George mentioned that we were getting engaged and she just looked...shocked''

''Well she hasn't seen George for around a year, I'm sure she just wasn't expecting it''

''It wasn't a surprised 'shocked'...she looked horrified'' Luna winced as she pictured the way Angelina had looked at her.

''Well that sounds odd'' Molly tried to think of an explanation. If Angelina had once been with George, then her unhappy reaction would have made sense, but as far as Molly was aware; Angelina had only been in a relationship with Fred. ''But it doesn't explain why you and George are not talking to each other''

''George didn't even notice'' Luna turned to look at Molly properly. ''He just stood up for her...and I got upset''

''Does George know that this is why you're upset?''

Luna nodded. ''I think so''

''So why exactly can you not talk to each other then?''

''I'm being silly, aren't I?'' Luna pondered.

''You both are. Just talk to him...I'm sure he's as miserable as you are'' Molly smiled and nudged Luna to stand.

''Thank you Mrs...''

''Luna please, call me Molly''

''Um...alright...thank you...Molly'' Luna smiled, although she knew that it was going to take her a while to get use to referring to her as Molly.

Molly joined Arthur across the tent and Luna made her way outside to find George. Ginny and Harry were laying side by side on a woollen blanket and Ron and Hermione were sat on the grass in conversation.

''Hey Luna'' Ron greeted her as she stepped towards them. ''Everything alright?''

''Ask me again in a few hours'' Luna gave a small smile.

Ron gave a tight smile in return, whilst nodding in understanding. He had known something was up between them the second he had seen the look on his brother's face.

''Have you seen George?'' Luna asked as her eyes scanned the area for him.

''I saw him a few minutes ago, but now I'm not sure'' Hermione looked around herself.

''Yeah, the last time I saw him; he was pacing backwards and forwards over there'' Ron pointed to a line of grass several yards away that had been flattened. ''looking sorry for himself''

Luna walked over to where George had been stood, and then continued to search for any signs of him. The area surrounding their tent was reasonably quiet compared to a couple of areas she and George had walked through earlier, but there was no sign of George in amongst the thin crowd. She took a walk around the tent and just as she was about to give up and go back to sitting dejectedly on her bed, Luna spotted him.

However, he was no longer looking sorry for himself as Ron had said. Instead he was smiling and laughing with none other than Angelina Johnson. For the second time that day, a wave of new and unwanted emotions ran over Luna that made her feel as though she could be sick with the sensation. She turned on her heels and walked back into the tent, not wanting him to see her.

* * *

All but two of the Weasleys and co. cheered and chanted as England boosted up their score 40-10. The group were situated about half way up the stands and they were almost level to the goal posts, the weather was clear and sunny; they were in the perfect place to see a Quidditch match. But that didn't stop two of them from excluding themselves from the excitement. Since seeing George and Angelina, Luna had only communicated with the others through nods and shakes of the head. George hadn't even got that. As the others had jumped up with joy at each goal, George had sat and watched Luna stare distantly in front of her; desperate to figure out what was going on inside of her head.

Luna had been surprised that Angelina hadn't ended up joining them for the match, and had had to suppress herself from making some comment to George; a comment that would have definitely made the situation worse. Luna had never been faced with jealousy before. She had always been happy with what she had been given and had never desired what someone else had, until several hours earlier.

Seeing George with Angelina only reminded Luna of the time where she was 'Loony' Lovegood; the weird girl in Ravenclaw with hardly any friends and only her dad to look after her, and he was George Weasley; loveable prankster and Gryffindor beater who had an entire army of friends and a family who loved him completely. As she flashed back to seeing George and Angelina talking and laughing nearby the tent, she wondered if at some point 'Loony' Lovegood had been on the receiving end of that laughter; judging by the way Angelina had looked at her, she wouldn't be surprised if they had. Luna envied the ease and comfort that seemed to surround George and Angelina's friendship; where the issues of an actual relationship weren't present. If a fight ever occurred; she would be the wife he stormed out on, and Angelina would be the friend he went to for comfort.

Luna sighed and pulled her legs up to her chest and rested her chin on her knees. To her left she could see George at the other end of the row looking over at her with a sad expression on his face. The desperation to go and remove that look from his face was overridden by the waves of emotion that kept on crashing down over her minute-by-minute. Luna had experience these feelings for only a matter of hours, but she already wished for the moment where she would never have to experience them again.

**Next chapter; Arthur takes his turn to interfere, but will he get George to finally clear things up?**

**Please please please review. I know I don't really deserve them with my shocking update speed, but they will definately enourage me to hurry up; which I really hope to be doing.**


	7. Reconcile

**Thank you so much for your reviews of the last chapter, because of them I have been much more motivated to write and as proof of that, here is chapter seven.**

**I own nothing about Harry Potter apart from books, DVDs and games.**

The glow of the many lit candles in tent kept it alight as the sun set. It was almost ten o'clock, yet the excitement of England's 160-40 win over Australia kept most of the campsite wide awake. Everyone in the Weasley tent was still awake except Luna and Hermione. Luna had always been an early sleeper, but today she was even earlier than usual and disappeared to her bunk at around half past seven. Hermione had joined in with Ron, Harry and Ginny's whooping and cheering to begin with, but after a while she had sat down and had attempted to read a book. When it became apparent that the volume would not go down enough for her to concentrate on her reading, she had also decided to go to bed.

Those who were still awake were all sat around in fold out chairs, drinking Molly's special blend of hot chocolate.

''I can't remember the last time I stayed awake so late'' Molly pondered as she held her warm mug in her hands.

''You're getting into the true Quidditch spirit Molly'' Arthur beamed proudly. ''The atmosphere stays with you for long after the match...and it will only get worse as we get closer towards the final''

''How many matches are tomorrow Dad?'' Ron asked.

''Four...as long as none of them overrun by too long'' Arthur replied. ''England will play in the third match tomorrow against whoever wins between France and America''

''They're both pretty good teams'' Harry commented. ''I don't think it will make much difference with whichever team we have to play''

''Alright, I think we should be getting to bed now'' Molly rose from her seat after taking her last sip of drink. ''Otherwise only Luna and Hermione will be awake to see tomorrow's games''

Ginny took her mug into the kitchen area of the tent and followed her mother. Harry followed his wife and mother-in-law, and Ron trudged his way towards his bed. Arthur looked over to the only person who had not moved or spoken for a while. ''George, son. I think you need some rest''

''I'm fine Dad'' George mumbled unconvincingly.

''Alright son'' Arthur moved so that he was sat directly in front of his George and then looked intently at him. ''I don't usually interfere in your problems; you have enough trouble with you mother doing it, but now I'm going to''

''But-''

''No George'' Arthur cut him off. ''You are going to listen to me. I'm not going to ask what is wrong between yourself and Luna, but I am going to tell you that sitting here feeling sorry for yourself is never going to make things better''

''I know that Dad...but I don't know what I have done wrong'' George dropped his head into his hands and then stressfully ran his hands through his flaming hair.

''George...everytime I have fought with your mother I have never known what I have done wrong; it will begin with irritated looks and will end with pots being thrown at heads''

''Mum threw pots at your head'' George deduced from what his father said.

''Oh only once before you kids were born...but the point is George; you will never make things better by sitting here feeling sorry for yourself...so you can either do something, or wait for however long it takes for her to do something''

George nodded; it made a lot of sense, and he hated the idea that the frostiness between him and Luna would continue any longer than it had to. ''I'll talk to her in the morning''

''No'' Arthur put a firm hand on his shoulder. ''Do it now''

George was concerned about annoying her when waking her up, but it seemed that Arthur wasn't going to let him not do this, so he got up from his seat and make his way over to the section of the tent that formed Luna's makeshift room. He walked into the space where Luna was meant to be sleeping.

But instead of seeing Luna asleep in her bunk, George saw an empty bed and a zipper up the tent wall that he had never seen before. Curious, he unzipped the wall of the tent by Luna's bed and an archway was opened for him to walk through.

Stepping out into the chilly night air, George saw the small silhouette of Luna. Her back was to him and her arms were wrapped around herself. ''Luna''

Even from behind, George could see Luna tense at the sound of his voice. ''Hello George'' Her voice was small and quiet, but it was the best she could do without letting a million emotions fill her speech.

''Luna, how'd you get out here?''

''My dad taught me a charm to conjure an exit to an enclosed space. When I was little I was very claustrophobic, so he taught me the charm so that I knew that if I was caught in a small space then I could use the charm to get out of it. I used the charm on the tent and it made the zipped up archway appear in the tent fabric''

George stepped closer and sighed in amazement at some of the things he still didn't know about Luna. ''That's pretty handy''

''Yes it is'' Luna reluctantly turned to face George; she found it easier since she couldn't see him properly in the darkness.

''I could have done with a charm to conjure a zipper that time you were wearing that blouse with the awkward buttons; that was a bloody nightmare to get off'' George joked in the hope of enlightening the mood.

Luna laughed despite herself and finally took a step towards George; making his face much clearer and readable, but they were still a few feet apart. ''You did make that quite an ordeal''

''Yeah'' George chuckled. After a few moments the smiles and the laughter died down and things between them were suddenly serious again. ''So...I um...I wanted to talk to you Luna''

''Alright'' Luna smiled softly and then surprised George by dropping on to the ground. George watched on confused as Luna laid on her back and looked up at the starry sky. When her eyes briefly connected with George's, she patted the patch of grass beside her and George moved to mimic her position.

There was silence between the two as they laid side-by-side on the grass and George found himself getting lost in the stars. ''What did you want to talk to me about?'' George snapped his head to the side to look at Luna, who was now looking at him.

''I want to know what happened today?'' George said honestly, avoiding the topic wasn't going to help any.

''Do you mean; when Angelina looked horrifed after hearing about our engagement, or when I saw you two laughing and talking nearby the tent earlier?'' Luna said casually as her attention went back to the sky.

''So it's about Angelina''

''Yes'' George didn't miss the sharpness in her tone.

''I've missed something obvious, haven't I?'' George sighed at what he was sure was his own stupidity.

''Yes you have'' Luna said sadly, wishing that he could just understand what she was thinking and feeling.

''I didn't realise that you saw me and Angie-lina...'' He quickly decided that calling her by her nickname may not be the best idea. ''...together earlier''

''I did'' Luna looked back at across at him. ''when I was coming to talk to you a little while after we got back from our walk''

George mentally slapped himself. ''Luna I didn't intend on seeing her again; she and her parents were going for a walk and they came past the tent and she saw me and came over''

''Okay'' Luna's tone and expression convinced George that it genuinely was okay, but that confused him as to what actually was bothering her.

''So what's wrong?''

''When I saw you talking to her; you seemed so happy and comfortable...it reminded me that there was once a time when you two were so close and I was just Ginny's weird friend''

''Luna'' George sighed and propped himself up on elbows and looked over her. ''You know that I never thought of you as weird; I thought I made that clear in that DA lesson all that time ago''

A sheepish smile formed on Luna's face. ''I forgot about that''

''Really? Because I remember that DA lesson every single day of my life'' As George spoke, he brushed a lock of her hair away from her face and cupped her cheek.

''I do too...I just forgot that part''

''Luna, Angelina is like my sister and if she did something that made you think otherwise then it's probably because...well...it's hard for her to see me and to not think of Fred...I'm sure that it was just the surprise of seeing me and then hearing that I was engaged that made her act the way she did''

George brushed his thumb across her cheek and she looked up at him with her bright silvery eyes. ''I wish we had talked earlier''

''Me too...not being infected with Quidditch-mania was an odd experience''

''Well I promise that tomorrow you will well and truly be Quidditch crazy'' Luna smiled.

''I'm glad. Now I think we should get back in the tent as I'm tired and the freezing cold grass is making by backside go numb''

George jumped up and held a hand out which Luna accepted. George used his grip on her hand to pull her up and straight into his embrace.

''I love you'' He whispered softly into her ear.

''I love you too'' George leaned his head down and kiss her softly.

The two walked hand in hand back into the tent through Luna's newly made doorway. After zipping up the wall, Luna turned, held up her wand and said _'Repairo'_ , which caused the zipper to vanish and the wall of the tent appeared as it had done when they had first arrived.

''George, will you stay with me?'' Luna asked shyly. Molly had accepted Harry and Ginny sharing a bunk, but she had felt more comfortable with Ron and George being in separate tent compartments to Hermione and Luna.

''Of course I will'' George smiled. His mother would notice straight away the next morning that he had been with Luna, but since it was almost certain that his dad would have spoken to her about his father-son talk, George hoped he would get away with it. It didn't make any difference though; he would stay with her even if it meant getting into trouble.

Luna smiled gratefully and climbed into her bed. George followed and laid in bed beside her and as she turned her back to him, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her temple. ''Thank you George''

''What for?''

''For just...everything''

''You're very welcome'' George smiled and after a few moments Luna's breathing steadied; she was clearly more tired than George had realised. George smiled at the girl in his arms before snuggling as closely to her as he could get, and then falling into dreams which were guaranteed to be filled with a certain petite blonde.

**Next chapter; The quidditch world cup continues and things are looking good...until Luna runs into Angelina.**

**I promise that there will only be happiness and love between George and Luna for a good few chapters...I cannot say the same for Luna and Angelina. I just wanted to point out that the DA lesson mentioned in this chapter is the DA lesson in the first chapter of After Effects, I know it's not very clear so I just wanted to note that for you just in case.**

**Please review...reviews are my fuel for writing.**


	8. Competition

**Thank you all for your reviews, I'm really glad you are enjoying this story and I hope I can continue to deliver. It's now February so hopefully the January inspriation killer has now passed and updates will be faster, but I can't promise as my motivation to write comes and goes every few minutes at the moment.**

**I wish I could own Harry Potter...but as this is a disclaimer I have to say that I own nothing.**

''We're going to win!'' Ron declared to the tent.

''Not necessarily. All six teams are pretty evenly matched'' Arthur called from the kitchen area where he was helping his wife make lunch.

''I think China will be the biggest threat. Their seeker Yao once caught the snitch in around a minute and a half'' George added.

''What?'' Harry nearly choked on a chocolate frog he was snacking on.

''Alright maybe we wont win then'' Ron sat down looking dejected.

''It's not as if it's the end of the world Ron'' Hermione shook her head. ''If we lose to a seeker who can catch the snitch in ninety seconds then I think it's safe to say that we really didn't have a chance''

Ron looked across as her with a near horrified expression on his face. ''Is that meant to be a good thing Hermione?''

Rather than get into a debate on one of the few things she didn't really understand, Hermione turned her head to the book of magical fairytales that Luna had bought her for Christmas.

''China may have a good seeker. But last year their keeper fell of his broom while trying to avoid a bludger'' George looked surprised as he stared at the girl sat in his lap.

''Luna, since when did you follow Quidditch?'' Ron asked.

''Since I moved into a house full of Quidditch fanatics'' Luna replied with a smile.

''Okay kids, we've got another couple of hours before the South Africa and China match; maybe we should start the team analyses once they've all played'' Arthur said as he placed a plate of freshly made sandwiches in the table that made the centrepiece of the tent.

''Lets just hope George doesn't start shouting obscenities at any players this time'' Molly spoke disapprovingly, but all the men, Luna and Ginny laughed.

''Mum, it's not my fault France's beaters started using their clubs as weapons against the American players; if Fred and me had done that at Hogwarts we would have been removed from the team'' George defended himself.

''But there was no need for you to shout at them for the rest of the game'' Molly complained.

''Oh they didn't hear me''

''I'd be surprised if they didn't son'' Arthur said through the sandwich he was eating. ''You were very loud''

''Well at least I wasn't smacking them round the heads with wooden clubs''

''I'm sure you would have if you had got the chance'' Luna laughed.

''That's not the point'' George said to her, unable to suppress the chuckles that escaped him.

Molly couldn't stop herself from beaming at her son and future daughter-in-law as she watched them smile and laugh while George held his arms around her. Arthur gently nudged her but she only looked away to smile gratefully at him; after all, he was the one who finally got George to take the first step to making up.

''So...'' Arthur looked away from his wife and addressed his audience in the tent. ''...who are we all supporting?''

''Team 'ninety second seeker' has my support'' Harry said immediately; he was still unable to believe any snitch could be caught that fast.

''South Africa'' George declared. ''They've always been knocked out by the Bulgarians near to the finals; but since the Bulgarians aren't here to beat them, I think they've got a good chance''

''I'll stick with the expert's opinion'' Luna pointed a finger at George.

''I'm going with whichever team Ron doesn't'' Ginny announced.

''What's that supposed to mean?'' Ron asked in offence.

''You make awful decisions Ronald'' Ginny said without hesitating.

''Oh really Ginevra''

''Yes...''

''Alright enough you two...'' Arthur interjected. ''...you could argue for a lifetime if you wanted to. Ron, who are you going to choose?''

''I'm agreeing with Harry...I think China will win''

''Oooohhh...that means Ginny's routing for South Africa'' George tensed up mockingly. ''There's going to be a bit of awkwardness in the Potter-Weasley household''

Ginny whacked George on the arm as she walked past him towards her suitcase. ''There wont be...because we both know that I'm right and he isn't'' Ginny smirked at Harry as she pulled a jacket out of her case.

''It's true...'' Harry agreed. ''...she's right about everything''

''At least that means we'll win'' Luna smiled.

''Yeah...maybe we should put some bets on. Hey Ron want to place a-''

''No'' Molly cut off George. ''I know all about those bets you were taking against Harry in the triwizard tournament and because of that I ban you from ever doing it again while I'm around''

Ron and Harry laughed as George sighed and slumped back in his seat.

* * *

''Alright come on everyone'' Arthur called as he ushered everyone out of the tent.

George and Luna were the last ones out and as George and Arthur began to follow on from the others, they noticed Luna wasn't following.

''Hey Luna, what's the matter?'' George asked worriedly.

''Oh nothing...it's just a little colder than I thought; I'm going to go fetch a jacket''

''Okay go on, I'll wait for you''

''You go ahead, I'll only be a minute; I'll catch up'' Luna walked back into the tent before he could respond.

''Come on George...'' Arthur put a hand on his son's shoulder. ''...like she said; she can catch up with us''

Luna spent longer than the first thought on searching for a jacket. So far it had been very hot and so she had assumed her jacket had slowly made its way to the very bottom of her case; only for her to notice it on the back of one of the chairs after rummaging through her suitcase's entire content.

She slipped on her dark blue jacket and hastily made her way out of the tent...only to run into Angelina Johnson.

''Hello Angelina'' Luna said quietly. To her surprise (and relief) Angelina looked at her with a polite smile on her face and not a scowl.

''Hey Luna...are you heading to the match?''

''Yes...what about you?''

''Yeah, Mum and Dad are further up waiting for me'' Angelina waved in the direction towards the Quidditch pitch. ''Luna...while you're here, I just want to apologise if I seemed rude the other day''

''Oh...well...um'' Luna struggled to decide whether to be honest or to lie.

''It's alright...I know I was. I just hadn't seen George in so long and all my memories of him were ones where he was just broken and lost, and then I see him so happy with you and...a part of me always expected that he would still need me when I came back. I definitely didn't expect him to be engaged to Loon-'' Angelina choked on her words as she almost referred to Luna as her old nickname. ''...Luna Lovegood''

She hadn't saved herself quick enough as Luna cringed at the name she hadn't been called for a very long time. ''Loony Lovegood; I'm guessing you were one of the many people who called me that everytime my back was turned''

''Well I wasn't exactly the only one'' Angelina snapped. Her expression had become cold all of a sudden, but it quickly evaporated again. ''I'm sorry...I didn't mean to say it like that''

''It's alright, I understand'' Luna lied, not believing her by an unconvincing tone in her voice. ''You're probably just upset that George doesn't depend on you anymore and instead; is happy with 'Loony' Lovegood' ''

''I probably am'' Her tone was now obviously harsh. ''He was my friend a long time before you came along; in fact I think I remember him talking about one of Ginny's weirdo friends in Ravenclaw; I wonder who he was talking about''

Luna did not retaliate as she knew that what Angelina was saying wasn't true; George had told her otherwise on more than one occasion, including the previous night.

''Luna''

Both girls turned at the sound of Ginny's voice. The youngest Weasley was approaching them from the direction of the Quidditch pitch. ''We've been wondering where you've been, George was beginning to worry; he really is way to overprotective of you''

A huff could be heard from Angelina's direction and Ginny scowled at her.

''Come on we better catch up before George comes running back and forming a search party'' Ginny put her arm over her best friend's shoulder and walked them both away, ignoring Angelina's presence.

''What did she do?'' Ginny asked as soon as they were out of ear shot.

''Nothing...'' Luna replied. ''...I'm not going to let her bother me''

Luna spoke honestly as she trudged her way in the direction of the pitch and Ginny sighed as she followed slowly behind; Luna may not be bothered by Angelina...but after secretly listening to a minute of conversation, Ginny definitely was bothered by Angelina Johnson.

**Next chapter; Ginny makes her opinion of Angelina very clear, causing George to worry about something other than quidditch results.**

**Please review; I need all the motivation to write that I can get and nothing encourages me more than some reviews.**


	9. Sister Intervention

**I am so sorry for the delay (again), I thought I was getting better, and then my creative spark just goes out again.**

**I own nothing yadda yadda yadda...you know that bit, I'll just get on with the story.**

''Twelve minutes,'' Everyone sighed in exasperation as Ron repeated himself for what felt like the one millionth time. ''The snitch was caught in twelve minutes; and it was by the South African seeker,''

''I'm pretty sure I saw China's seeker go in the wrong direction at one point,'' Harry sighed in disappointment.

''Yeah well it looks like Ginny's theory of Ron's bad decision making was accurate,'' George laughed as he waved a blue and yellow South Africa scarf over his head.

''Yeah, it's just as well that Mum didn't let you make bets,'' Ron slumped back into a chair and held his rumbling stomach.

''I think its time to light up the barbeque,'' Arthur started excitedly towards the kitchen area.

''What food is there Mr Weasley?'' Hermione asked as she sat on the arm of Ron's chair.

''I'm not sure yet Hermione,'' Arthur called back. ''There's a wizard selling different foods off cheap just a pitch or two away so we'll be getting something from there,''

''Well since George has got so much energy...'' Molly commented as she observed her son do a victory dance. ''...he can go and get the food,''

''Oh bloody hell,'' George suddenly stopped with a solemn look.

''I'll go with you George,'' Ginny saw an opportunity and took it.

''Thank you dear,'' Molly smiled appreciatively. ''Just give us a minute to write down what we want you to get,''

''Oh by all means take you time,'' George said sincerely and sat on the floor of the tent in front of the seat Luna was sat in.

* * *

''How long is this list?'' George complained as he looked over the scrap of parchment that had been written out for him and Ginny.

''I bet half of that stuff will be for Ron,'' Ginny commented.

''Probably,'' A seemingly large gathering was assembled in front of he food sellers and George sighed as they stopped several people away from being served. ''Brilliant, I'm now hungry and bored,''

Ginny stood next to her big brother and for several moments stood in silence as her brain worked to conjure a way to bring up a particular conversation. She opened her mouth but closed it immediately when any idea of what to say flew out of her mind; this had been noticed by George.

''What's wrong Ginny?'' He asked as he stretched up to see how many people were waiting in front of them.

Ginny suddenly found it much easier to speak now that George had begun the conversation. ''I was wondering if Luna had mentioned to you about who she bumped into earlier,''

''She hasn't mentioned anything'' George was now looking at his sister worriedly; there was something in her tone that unnerved him. ''Ginny...what happened?''

''Just before the Quidditch match, when I went back to the tent to see what was taking Luna so long; I heard her talking to Angelina...,''

''Oh great...what did Angelina say?''

''That you were just one of the many people to think of her as 'Loony' Lovegood back at Hogwarts; you know, something to be expected of Angelina,'' Ginny replied bitterly.

''Luna seemed alright when I saw her...hopefully that means she remembered what I said to her yesterday; she wouldn't believe Angelina,''

''She said she wasn't bothered...but I definitely was,''

''This isn't like Angelina'' George ran his hands through his hair in frustration as he and Ginny stepped forward; getting closer to being served by the medieval looking wizard with wild brown hair and a butcher's apron hanging from around his neck.

''To be honest George, Angelina has always been kind of bitchy,'' Ginny admitted. ''I mean she was always as nice as you can be to her friends...but sometimes she would be talking in the common room about someone and some of the things she would say would be pretty mean,''

George was taken aback by this; he knew that occasionally Angelina would use a curse word or two about someone who was getting on her nerves, just as he and Fred did, but he had never heard anything too harsh. ''Maybe there was a side of Angelina that me and Fred never saw,''

''Maybe, but I do think that keeping Luna and Angelina as far apart as possible is a good idea,''

''Yeah'' George counted six people stood in the queue before them. ''...so if you wait here, I'll be right back'' George forced the list into Ginny's hands and then ran off before she could argue or ask where he was going.

* * *

George looked intensely around the area around the campsite he was stood in, unsure of whether he was in the right area or not. He soon got his answer as he saw who he was looking for a short distance from him and he marched in the direction of that person.

''Angelina'' She had been sat on the grass reading Witch Weekly magazine and her head suddenly shot up at the sound of his voice.

''George'' Noticing the stern look on his face, she stood in front of him and shifted her balance from one foot to the other. ''What's wrong?''

''I need to talk to you Angelina,''

''I'm guessing Luna told you about earlier,''

''No she didn't, because she's strong enough to not be bothered by the pathetic lies you've told her,'' George found his voice raising the more he spoke. ''But Ginny was bothered when she overheard you talking to her and now I'm here to tell you to either leave me and Luna alone, or go get an attitude adjustment Angelina,''

''George I didn't mean...''

''Don't even bother telling me you didn't mean what you said...you clearly meant to tell Luna that I use to talk about her behind her back and make fun of her even though you and I both know that isn't true,''

''I don't know why I said that...'' Angelina said pathetically. ''...I just don't think that Luna's right for you,'' Angelina's eyes widened and she shifted uncomfortably as she revealed what she had not intended to say aloud.

''Why would Luna not be right for me?'' George asked, holding back the anger that was fighting to the surface.

''Because...she's...Luna; the weird girl who thinks that things that don't exist are real, who reads magazines upside down and who stares up into space for about half an hour for no reason,''

''That isn't Luna,'' George snapped furiously. ''That is just something you have made up from all the other bastards who talked about her at school. You don't know her at all. She is the sweetest, kindest and most beautiful person I have ever met and after everything she went through during the war she has grown up into a strong and brave woman who I admire beyond anything else on this planet,''

Angelina was left speechless as George finally ended his rant. George huffed breaths out of his nose as he fought to calm himself down.

''George...I...''

''No don't even bother...'' He held a hand up and stepped away from her. ''...just stay away from me and Luna''

* * *

Everyone in the tent was quiet as they waited for George and Ginny to return; Hermione was reading a book (of course); Ron, exhausted from his yelling at the Quidditch match, was almost asleep as he rested on a chair; Luna was looking dreamily into the night sky from her seat by the open tent entrance and Molly and Arthur were playing a quiet game of wizard chess, which Harry was watching.

The silence was broken when Luna stood up, having noticed something from outside the tent. ''Are you alright Ginny?''

''No,'' Ginny's panting voice could just be heard from inside the tent and the others rose and walked over. Ginny tumbled towards Luna; her balance wavering from the load of food she was carrying, and Luna courteously took some of the weight off her hands and took it inside the tent.

''Goodness Ginny, where's George?'' Molly asked as she and Arthur also took some of the food. Luna had turned suddenly when Molly had reminded her of George's absence.

''I'm not sure, he wandered off when I...'' Ginny stopped as she caught Luna's worried gaze. ''...he just went off somewhere,''

''And he left you to get the food on your own after we asked him to go,'' Molly said crossly.

''I don't mind,'' Ginny defended her brother, who she hoped hadn't gone to do something stupid.

''Well I do,''

''I'm guessing I'm in trouble,'' George smiled as he appeared in the tent.

''Are you alright?'' Luna asked worriedly as she walked over to his side.

''I'm fine,'' He replied as he smiled down at her. Ginny caught his gaze and shot him a questioning look which he decided to ignore for the time being.

''Well lets get the food cooking,'' Arthur said enthusiastically as he dashed off towards the cooking equipment.

''Are you sure everything is okay?'' Luna asked George quietly as the others went back to their own things.

''Yes, I promise,'' George put his hands on her shoulders and squeezed them reassuringly. ''By the way...did I tell you how much I love you Luna Lovegood?''

''You have yes...'' Luna rested her head on George's chest and listened to his steady heartbeat. ''...but that's the sort of thing a girl doesn't mind hearing again. Why'd you ask?''

''Because something reminded me today of how incredible you are, and I just wanted to be sure that I reminded you of that too,''

Luna looked her fiancé with so much love in her eyes, and without warning jumped up, and wrapped her arms around his neck. ''You are pretty incredible yourself George Weasley,''

**Next chapter; As the world cup come to an end, George and Luna begin to plan their very own special event.**

**I don't know about you guys, but I'm getting pretty sick of the world cup setting so I'll be ending it during the next chapter.**

**Please review, my creativity needs a lot of motivation to work and nothing will be better than some reviews.**


	10. Idea

**Great reviews for the last chapter...you guys are so great I can't thank you enough (but I'll still do it each chapter anyways...thank you).**

The burning sun that blazed high above had caused the temperature of the Burrow to raise to epic proportions which near enough roasted the eight people that apparated back into the living room at around four o'clock in the afternoon.

''Blimey,'' Arthur exclaimed. ''It's a million degrees in here,''

Molly immediately ran to open every window and door. ''How on Earth has Percy been able to live in this heat?'' Realising that no noise could be heard coming from anywhere downstairs, Molly walked over to the bottom of the staircase and shouted up. ''Percy,''

''He's probably at work Molly,'' Arthur said as he stood by the open back door.

''Alright, is everybody ready for dinner?'' Molly asked as she wandered into the kitchen.

Everyone spoke their agreement except Ron who simply grunted.

''Oh Ron, cheer up,'' Molly stood in the kitchen doorway with her hands on her hips. ''It's only a sport...and we were second,''

''Yeah, second,'' Ron said in disgust. ''I actually got my hopes up,''

''What was the end score? I've forgotten,'' Hermione enquired.

''England; 140, South Africa; 270,'' George informed her as he and Luna sat side-by-side on one of the windowsills.

''It could have been worse,'' Hermione's attempt to comfort him didn't change the glum look on her boyfriend's face.

''Oh I don't care anymore. I'm giving up on Quidditch; we never win...I'm sticking to wizard chess,'' Ron mumbled as he headed up the stairs with his suitcase. Hermione followed him, Molly and Arthur went into the kitchen and Ginny and Harry disappeared through the back door.

''So...what to do,'' George muttered to himself as he and Luna sat in silence. The only sounds that could be heard were the faint chatter of Harry and Ginny and the whooshing of wind travelling through the window and into the cooling house.

''We could go for a walk,'' Luna's suggestion didn't take George by surprise and he immediately jumped down from he windowsill and held out his hand for her to take.

* * *

It had felt like only a few minutes since they had left the house, but as George turned around briefly, the Burrow seemed far away across marches and grass. ''You really know how to make time fly by Luna Lovegood,''

''Thank you,'' Just a small distance in front of him, Luna was staring dreamily up at the clear blue sky and was twirling slowly around as she moved across the hilly countryside. She continued this for many minutes and for that reason, George steered clear of the nearby woods; one, so that she didn't twirl herself straight into a tree, and two, because that wood filled him with memories of a time when Luna had been taken from him by Rodolphus and he and his father had been searching for her. Those memories fed George with the sudden need to hold Luna close and to keep her as safe as possible, a need that was increased as he noticed that Luna had stopped moving and was looking straight ahead.

''Luna, what is it?'' He asked as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

''I've just realised where we are''

George searched for anything that helped him realise himself, but nothing revealed their location to him. ''Where are we?''

''My house'' Luna's voice was so small and quiet that George barely heard it. As he looked at the area in front of him, he noticed a familiar area of the woods which use to be situated behind Luna's tall and narrow home; which was no longer there. It was as if her house had literally been erased from the picture in front of him.

''I didn't know that it had been knocked down''

''Neither did I'' Luna leant back into George's embrace and he kissed her temple. ''But I suppose I shouldn't have been surprised''

''Are you okay?'' George whispered softly into her ear.

''It always felt as though Mum and Dad were here...it still does''

George observed the area around them; the grass was short but a pure, healthy green; the nearby trees that bordered the woods were full of colourful leaves and the open countryside was overwhelmed with space and beautiful views of its surroundings.

''Luna...maybe we should do something here; it's a beautiful place and there's lots of room'' George hinted.

''I hope you're not suggesting what I think you're suggesting'' Luna turned round to face him with a questioning look on her face.

''Luna I know what you're thinking; and we have a lovely flat to do that in...But I was actually thinking of something like the wedding''

Luna's expression was sceptical, but as she turned around to get a proper view of her surroundings (rather than just the spot where her house had once been) her expression softened and a smile etched its way on to her face.

''You think the wedding should be here'' Luna wanted a confirmation.

''Yes I do. It's beautiful. It's not the Burrow, so that will be different to the other Weasley weddings...and best of all; you're parents will get to be here with you''

''What?'' Luna asked gently.

''You said yourself; you feel as though your mum and dad are here...so why not bring the wedding to them?''

Luna looked at George with an admiring smile and with glistening eyes. Before George could make himself aware of what was happening, Luna threw herself at him faster than a bludger.

''I love you so much George Weasley'' She said as she held her arms tightly around his neck.

''Can't breathe...'' He choked.

''Sorry'' Luna smiled sheepishly as she let go of him. ''Are you sure? I don't want you to think that you have to have it here for me...''

''Luna, I want it to be here'' He insisted.

''Okay...'' Luna beamed. ''...But can we please not tell your mum for a while...she'll start picking out the flower arrangements before we even finish telling her''

George laughed. ''I know that you're joking...but it might actually happen whether she tells us she'll butt out of the planning or not...so no, we will definitely not tell her anytime soon''

''Okay, do you want to head back now?'' Luna asked as she noticed the sun slowly getting lower along with the cooling temperature.

''Of course my lady'' George said, holding out an arm for Luna to take.

* * *

George held his stomach as he walked into the Burrow behind Luna after it had churned for the fifth time since they had began walking back. The house was apparently silent and this was only ruined by George's shout. ''Mum, I hope your offer for dinner still stands; I'm starving''

''George, Luna; could you please come in here for a moment?'' Molly called back from the living room.

''Sure Mum, what's up...'' George stopped suddenly as he noticed a particular presence in the room. ''Hi, Aunt Muriel''

''Hello George'' Even in a simple greeting, Muriel's tone sounded as if she disapproved of something he had done. All the other Weasleys were sat silently in the room also, but it seemed that Hermione had gotten away in time as she was not there looking both irritated and fearful like the others.

''Your Aunt Muriel came for a surprise visit George, and apparently she'll be staying for a few days'' Molly said gritting her teeth, faking any happiness she was showing for Muriel and her presence. ''She says she wants to spend some time with us and to get to know Ginny's new husband a bit better...''

''Oh well good, Harry and Ginny should get some alone time with her then, we'll just be leaving then Luna...'' George quickly spoke and took Luna's arm in order to make an escape.

''Wait, George. She says also wants to get to know your future wife better as well'' Molly called after him causing George to stop before he had even got past the doorway. He shot Luna a sympathetic look which worried her slightly. _'How bad could she be?' _Luna thought. In the two Weasley weddings she had attended, she had never encountered Aunt Muriel, although she did remember George telling her to keep away from his Aunt during the reception of Ginny and Harry's wedding.

George turned back hesitantly and walked back with Luna into the living room. ''Luna, meet my Aunt Muriel'' George introduced. ''Aunt Muriel, meet my fiancée Luna Lovegood'' Luna smiled politely at the old woman who didn't move or act as though George had said anything.

As everyone stood or sat in silence, George could only wish that rather than decide to get married at the site of Luna's old house, he had asked her to elope.

**Next chapter; George tries to keep Luna as far from Muriel as possible...but will Luna manage to escape the scruitiny of Aunt Muriel.**

**The idea of bringing in Muriel was one that came to me as I as writing this chapter. I thought it would be nice to see that some of the issues and drama could be the very typical dramas in life (ie. meeting the in-laws) and hopefully there will be a bit of humour as well with George and his family trying to evade Muriel in the next chapter. **

**Please review and give me your feedback...your views on this is much more important than what I think about it.**


	11. Family Matters

George gave a huge yawn as he treaded his way into the kitchen of his flat. Greeting him was Luna and a plate of fried eggs and bacon.

''It's still hot; I heard you moving around so I made it ready for you'' Luna gestured towards the plate as George slumped down into his seat and brought the plate towards him.

''Thanks'' George chewed through a piece of bacon and then looked across the table at Luna, who had finished eating before he had arrived and was currently reading the day's edition of the Daily Prophet. ''Luna...'' She looked inquisitively over her paper as a sign that he had her attention. ''...that nightmare I had where Aunt Muriel showed up at the Burrow; that wasn't a nightmare was it?''

''I'm afraid not'' Luna said with a smile.

''Yeah...I thought so'' George sighed and continued to add small pieces of egg and bacon into his mouth.

''So...how long do you think it will be before your mum comes to get us'' Luna asked as she continued to read the paper.

''I'm surprised she hasn't already been here yet'' George's voice was muffled but audible through the amount of food his mouth held. ''I'm tempted to switch shifts with Lee so that I have to work today''

''So I have to meet your Aunt without you there'' Luna dropped her paper on to the table and looked at him intently.

''You've handled worse'' George swallowed his food and looked at her sheepishly.

''I want to make a good impression on your family'' Luna persisted.

''Luna, the only people that matter are the people who already know and adore you...bloody hell Luna you're basically a part of the family anyways''

''Your whole family's opinion matters to me''

''Good luck trying to track down the half a million Weasleys that you need to make a good impression on then''

''George...please'' Luna gave George a sad pout sand watched as his defiance dropped away.

''Fine...I wont work today'' George moaned. ''But if Muriel drives me insane then you're to blame''

''Thank you'' Luna hopped up off of her seat and went to was her empty plate, giving George a kiss on the cheek on the way to the sink.

* * *

George decided to play it safe and apparated himself and Luna to the Burrow's garden rather than inside the house itself. George knew that the day was going to be hell as he noticed Ron and Percy sitting on grass near to the back door.

''What are you two doing?'' George asked as he and Luna walked over to them.

''Shhhh'' Ron hushed him and gestured for them to duck down. Luna sat cross legged opposite Ron, and George sat down beside her.

''What are you two doing?'' George asked again.

''I'm at an important work meeting'' Percy replied quietly.

''And I am on a fact-finding mission for the Auror department'' Ron added.

''Of course you are'' Luna smirked. ''Why didn't you go away from the house rather than sit outside where you are likely to be caught?''

''Couldn't be bothered'' Ron replied.

''It's my day off and I had hoped to stay at home and do nothing for the day but Muriel was enough motivation to get me out of the house...but I couldn't be bothered to go any further than that'' Percy explained. ''I can't believe you two showed up without Mum coming after you''

''There's nothing to do in that flat'' George complained. ''And we thought we might as well get it over with''

''Well you'll have to wait'' Ron laughed. ''She's been talking to Harry and Ginny for about an hour already''

''Where's Mum?''

''She was doing jobs around the house just before we left...but I think she's scarpered to be honest''

''I bet she has'' George agreed.

''I really am sorry Muriel...but I really need to be joining Ron with our Auror work'' Harry's voice coming from inside the house was getting closer and closer... ''I'll be here with Ginny at dinner we can talk more then'' Just as Harry's voice stopped, he himself appeared coming outside through the back door and he immediately turned on Ron. ''A fact-finding mission for the Aurors!''

''It was the first excuse I could think of'' Ron defended himself sheepishly.

''And you couldn't of let me in on that excuse'' Harry said, clearly frustrated.

''Well...I could have'' Ron didn't even try to hide his smirk.

''Thanks mate'' Harry said sarcastically.

''Who are you talking to Harry?'' Everyone shot up at the sound of Muriel's voice. Harry immediately apparated and Ron quickly followed, Percy did a quick stroll to somewhere around the other side of the house, but neither George nor Luna were quick enough. ''George, I didn't know you were here''

George grimaced and looked apologetically at Luna before putting on a fake grin and turning to his Aunt. She was stood in the open doorway with Ginny silently laughing behind her shoulder; she clearly had something to do with dooming her brother and best friend to the same fate she and Harry had suffered.

''Luna and I just arrived actually'' George lied. ''We just saw Harry leave''

''I see'' Muriel gestured for them to go inside the house. As George and Luna walked in, Ginny chuckled to herself as she made her escape upstairs to her room.

''Hello Luna'' As Muriel greeted her, Luna felt Muriel's expressionless face look right through her.

''Hello...'' Luna trailed off uneasily, unsure of how to address Muriel. George took a seat on the sofa and Luna sat next to him but kept a larger distance between them than usual.

''So, your mother tells me that you two knew each other at Hogwarts'' Muriel was clearly only speaking to George.

''Yeah that's right'' George confirmed. ''Um...we met during my last year''

''Oh yes at those meetings you youngsters organised'' George was slightly taken aback by the fact that Muriel was aware of the DA meetings and assumed it was his mother who had filled her in.

''Yeah and we sort of lost contact once I had left school but shortly after Fred died we found each other again'' At those last words George and Luna's eyes met and they both shared a smile. Muriel watched the exchanged looks and could see by the smile on George's face that this girl was someone special.

''So Luna...'' The fact that Muriel was actually speaking to her directly drew in Luna's attention. ''...tell me about your family; what did they do?''

''Well...my mother died when I was very young, she hadn't worked; Dad said that she always wanted to spend every possible second with me...I'm glad she did'' George listened as Luna's voice took on its soft, dreamy tone; it was almost as if she wasn't speaking to his intimidating and annoying Aunt anymore. If he closed his eyes he could imagine himself sat on their sofa with Luna in his arms and her head resting on his chest, he would be holding her and occasionally kissing her as she told him stories of her life before he became a part of it, when her mother was alive, or even stories of her earlier years at Hogwarts.

''My father ran a magazine...'' George snapped out of his thoughts as Luna's voice ran though his ears and he re-focused on the conversation. ''The Quibbler''

''Oh yes, I remember reading that almost everyday once the Prophet started printing that rubbish a few years back...many interesting ideas in it''

Luna genuinely smiled at Muriel who spoke so fondly of her father's work and livelihood. ''Thank you, my father would have appreciated it''

''You speak of him in the past tense'' Muriel commented curiously.

''He died in the war'' Luna said quietly.

''I am very sorry'' Muriel gave her a sympathetic smile. ''but I'm sure he would be very proud of you''

''Thank you'' Luna's surprise at Muriel's words was apparent.

''I don't know you very well dear, but I can see that you are one of those people who are born to be kind, generous and caring; I can see it in the way you look at George, and in the way he looks at you''

George was gobsmacked at Muriel's words; this was not the Aunt Muriel who yelled at himself and Fred for giving out eye-pooping candies out at their cousins wedding, or the Aunt Muriel who once called him 'a childish un-funny little wart' after he dismantled the fittings to her rocking chair so that when she sat on it, it fell apart and caused her to fall straight on to her backside; this was an Aunt Muriel that cared, and who was kind; the Aunt Muriel that George was happy that Luna had met.

''So, is there a date for the wedding?'' Muriel enquired to both of them.

''Not yet, but we're thinking of sometime around October or November'' George replied.

''Or we might delay it for another month and get married on Christmas Day'' Luna added excitedly.

''Luna that is such a cliché'' George complained. Luna had mentioned the idea a little while ago, and she continued to bring up the idea everytime the wedding date was mentioned.

''Well I think it's romantic'' Luna sighed, picturing a wedding where the ground was deep in snow and the white of her dress would seem to sparkle with the falling snowflakes.

''We'll talk about it later'' George muttered into her ear, a way of reminding her that they were not alone.

''Well please let me know when you set a date...whether it is Christmas day or not'' Muriel smiled.

''We will'' Luna suddenly noticed a flash of black and red in the corner of her eye. When she looked again, she saw Ron and Harry peering cautiously through the window. ''Oh look, Harry and Ron are back''

She spoke quickly and quietly, and Muriel followed her gaze before neither Harry nor Ron could duck under the window. ''Oh hello boys'' Muriel waved her hand, gesturing for them to come in. Harry and Ron entered, not even pretending to look happy. ''You two didn't need to wait outside so you didn't bother us, you could have joined us''

''Well you know what Aunt Muriel'' George started to stand and both Ron and Harry looked at him as if to say 'what the bloody hell are you doing?'. ''Luna and I haven't eaten for a while and we could really do with some dinner...so why don't you catch up with these two while we go get something to eat''

Muriel seemed happy with the idea and both George and Luna left the living room without checking to see Harry and Ron's reactions. Once they had reached the kitchen, Luna began to giggle quietly and buried her face into George's chest in order for her laughter to be muffled.

''They are going to kill you later''

''You were the one that spotted them out'' George defended and Luna's giggling subsided.

''You would have done it too if you had seen them first...it's your negative influence over me''

''And it will only get worse'' George cupped her cheeks in his hands and kissed her lips gently. ''since you've got old Aunt Muriel's approval, you're definitely part of the family now''

**Next chapter; A shopping trip with Ginny leads to a job prospect for Luna.**

**I'm so sorry again for the slow updates. I now have a week off and I hope to be updating every other day, or maybe even everyday if I get on a writing streak.**

**Please review and let me know what you think...I really appreciate it.**


	12. Care of Magical Creatures

Entering the Burrow, George peered cautiously round the door and noticed Ginny in the kitchen. ''Hey Gin, is Muriel still here?''

''No she left yesterday evening'' Ginny sat at the dinner table and snacked on a sandwich. ''Why would it be a problem if she was here? You said she was actually okay yesterday''

At that moment, George was pushed through the front door by Luna, who had been stuck behind him. ''He's worried that she might have turned back into the real Aunt Muriel''

''Ah well, she's gone now'' George walked into the kitchen and leaned against the counter. ''I don't have to worry about thinking of an excuse to leave if the old scary Aunt Muriel suddenly returns''

''I don't think Harry and Ron would have let you escape after yesterday'' Luna followed him into the kitchen and sat on one of the dining chairs.

''True. But there is a reason why I am the smartest, most witty and most handsome Weasley'' George smirked. ''If Harry and Ron tried to outsmart me it would be a foolish move to make''

''I'm sure it would'' Luna commented.

''So does that mean that you two aren't doing anything today?'' Ginny queried.

''Nope'' George started searching the cupboards for something to eat. ''But no offence Ginny, your daily plans usually consist of shopping or beating everyone at Quidditch; I'd rather just do nothing all day''

''Who said I was bothered about you?''

George stuck his head out of the cupboard he was peering into and looked at Ginny. ''You sure do know how to make your big brother feel loved''

''I know'' Ginny smirked at him and then turned to Luna. ''I was planning on going to Diagon Alley in a little while and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?''

''Told you'' George's voice came from the behind the kitchen cupboard door. '''shopping or beating everyone at Quidditch'; isn't that what I said''

Luna chuckled at her fiancé's boyish attitude and then focused back on her best friend. ''I don't see why not. Will you be alright on your own George?''

''Lu'a I'm cpbble of ookin' af'er my'elf...'' George closed the cupboard door, showing Luna and Ginny the half a muffin he was chewing in his mouth.

''You can say that again'' Ginny said as he put her plate into the sink.

George swallowed his food and then repeated himself. ''Luna I'm capable of looking after myself for a few hours''

''I'm not so sure about that'' Ginny muttered under her breath.

''Bugger off''

* * *

''Ginny I thought you said we were only going to Diagon Alley'' Luna complained as they walked through the opening in the back of the Leaky Cauldron. ''We haven't even been down Diagon Alley yet and we already have around five bags each''

''Well that is the good thing about having a husband who was raised by muggles; I know which muggle money to use and I can spend it every so often in muggle shops. You have to admit, some of the muggle clothes are a lot more attractive than some of the stuff found in the wizard shops''

''I suppose. So since you have bought a whole houseful of new clothes, what are you getting from here?'' Luna kept up with Ginny as the latter made her way through the bustling crowds of England's main wizarding shopping street.

''Well I have been thinking about getting a pet'' Ginny said loudly over the crowd. ''So I just want to have a look in Eeylop's Owl Emporium''

As the pair walked past the bright and lively Weasley Wizard Wheezes, Luna saw George standing in the shop window altering the displays. Leaving Ginny to walk ahead slightly, Luna walked up to the window. ''You got that bored, did you?''

''No one's home anymore and I get pretty lonely when my favourite person abandons me for my little sister'' Luna could hear him through the partially top window and put on a sheepish smile.

''Well I think we're about done so I'll come save you from your boredom afterwards''

''You're not done yet! Have you got any money left to spend?'' George inclined his head towards the bags in Luna's hands.

''Don't worry, I'm not spending anymore money''

''Alright, see you later'' Luna gave him a wave before walking after Ginny who had stopped a little further down the street whilst she had been talking.

Once she had caught up and they had continued walking, Luna thought back to their cut off conversation. ''So you want an owl?''

''Actually Eeylop's do all sorts of animals; owls are just their specialty, besides, I don't think Harry would be very keen on getting another owl after Hedwig''

''I see'' Soon the pair had reached the small shop and walked inside. A jangling bell signalled their entrance into the cramped space; however, despite being an animal store, the shop was far cleaner and less musky than some of the other shops down the street.

Around the shop, owls sat peacefully on their perches, with various other creatures sitting calmly within their cages, only occasionally making a small noise to remind visitors that they were there. Luna strolled around, looking into each and every cage she walked past and occasionally speaking to the creature that inhabited it.

''Hello little one'' Ginny turned to see Luna looking at a Pigmypuff and smiling as the tiny creature remained motionless. At that moment, Ginny saw a side of Luna that she had not seen in a long time; not since the war to be exact. Being held by the Malfoys, fighting at the Battle of Hogwarts and losing her father had forced Luna to grow up and become stronger much earlier than she should have had to. It was moments like that that reminded Ginny of that fact.

''I thought you were talking to me for a moment'' Ginny walked over to Luna and watched her.

''I used to talk to different creatures all the time. Just because they don't talk to us, doesn't mean that they don't want us to talk to them'' Luna said whilst still staring into the cage. Ginny was pretty certain that was just one of the many facts of life Xenophilius Lovegood had passed on to his daughter.

''That's an interesting way to look at things'' Both girls turned to see a man in his early-twenties coming from the back of the shop. He was tall, around six feet; his hair was longish and brown, reaching his ears and then sticking out slightly at the sides.

''Thank you'' Luna spoke wearily, unsure of whether his use of the word 'interesting' was in a good way or a bad way.

''Oh it is a good thing'' He said, answering her suspicions. ''It's nice to see someone who cares about these animals and not simply wanting them for running errands''

''My dad told me to appreciate each and every creature in our world''

''Your dad sounds like a good man'' The man was quiet for a second as he seemed to ponder something. ''Do you work with animals?''

''No'' Luna shook her head. ''I don't work at all at the moment''

''You don't happen to have any spare time during the week do you?''

''Well actually I have a lot''

''Well my old employee was working a few days in the week and they recently got a job from the Ministry so I'm running this place solo for the moment; if you're looking for work then maybe you would consider running the shop for me for a few days in the week''

''Really?''

''You seem to be good with animals. As long as you can use keys to lock and unlock the animal cages and you know how to handle money, then you're perfectly qualified...wait, what did you get in Care of Magical Creatures at schoo?''

''Outstandings in both OWL and NEWT''

''Then you're perfectly qualified''

Luna smiled brightly. ''Then I would love to work here''

''Great. Can you come by Wednesday afternoon so that I can give you your induction and then you can probably start early next week''

''Thank you'' Luna struggled to contain her enthusiasm.

''You're welcome...oh and by the way my name is Samuel'' He laughed as he remembered to introduce himself.

''Luna Lovegood'' Luna held out her hand and he shook it.

''I'll see you Wednesday'' Samuel watched as Luna and her friend left the shop and then turned his attention back to the front desk where two other customers were impatiently waiting.

''So I go in looking for a pet and you walk out with a job'' Ginny said as they made their way back up the street.

''Yeah, I search through paper after paper searching for jobs and in the end I find one whilst shopping with you. That's pretty lucky''

''Yeah it is'' Ginny suddenly sounded excited. ''Now, if me and Harry decide to get a pet, I can use your employee discount''

**Next chapter; Luna starts working, and Angelina's back to make amends.**

**Don't worry, I promise there will be no problems between George and Luna with Angelina back, there will be between George and Angelina but hopefully that wont be a problem.**

**Thank you for reviewing, please continue as I greatly appreciate all feedback and it provides me with great motivation to write.**


	13. Work Issues

**Thanks for the feedback on each chapter, all reviews are all really appreciated and are great encouragement for writing.**

''So this bloke just gave you a job'' George was sat on a dining chair with his feet up on the table as he watched Luna sort through her new clothes,

''Yes'' Luna confirmed. As she walked behind his chair she knocked his feet off the table and then took a seat next to him.

''And you're sure he has no ulterior motive?'' George leaned forward in his seat and gave her a quizzical look.

''I'm sure''

''You better be right because I'm right down the street and I can plant sweets in his house that will blow his hands off if he's not careful''

''I'll be sure to warn him'' Luna laughed at the seriousness of his voice.

''What's this bloke like then?'' George grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and bit into it as he leaned back and slouched in his seat; his casual stance matching his casual tone.

''He's probably about your age – maybe slightly older, he's tall, brunette...'' George watched as Luna's tone got cheekier and more teasing, with a growing grin spreading across her face. ''...and handsome in that tall, dark and mysterious kind of way''

''Really?'' Without warning, George dropped his half eaten apple on to the table, grabbed Luna and pulled her over into his lap and then began to tickle her sides without mercy. ''Well your tall, dark and handsome boss is going to have to watch out for your tall, handsome and over-protective fiancé''

''Geo-rge, stop ittt'' Luna struggled to speak through her laughter and she attempted to pull George's tickling fingers away from her ribs, but it was to no avail.

''Give me a reason why I should'' He teased, he was more than happy to just sit and watch her laugh and smile for the next few hours.

''George'' Lee's voice from outside the door was followed by a brief knock and then he walked through the door without waiting for an answer. George had stopped tickling Luna as he had heard Lee, but Luna was still in his lap and she was still giggling. ''Oh, sorry''

''It's alright Lee'' Luna calmed down and stood up. ''Is everything okay?''

''Actually, I need to steal your fiancé away from you for a bit Luna''

''Why, is the shop burning down? This is meant to be my day off'' George asked him.

''Nope, but there are enough customers down there to feed a troll for a year'' Lee slumped down on to a chair looking exhausted and whether he liked it or not, George knew he was going to have to help his friend.

''Bloody typical, it's been almost empty while I've been working for the last few weeks''

''Yeah but now the kids are getting stocked up before they head back to Hogwarts in a couple of weeks'' Lee pointed out.

''Of course'' George sighed and walked reluctantly over to the door. ''Will you be alright on your own Luna?''

''I can take care of myself George'' Luna repeated his own words from earlier. ''I was planning on trying on my new clothes to show you, but I'll just try them on and make sure they fit''

George turned away from Luna's cheeky grin and turned to Lee who was stood beside him at the door. ''Lee, I bloody hate you''

* * *

No matter how many reassurances George had given her that morning Luna still felt herself shaking as she walked down the street towards Eeylop's Owl Emporium. The walk did not seem long enough for her to compose herself, but deciding that it would be better to just get it over with, she knocked on the locked shop door and waited as Samuel came through the shop.

''Hi Luna'' Samuel greeted her as he opened the door and gestured for her to come inside. ''How are you?''

''A little nervous if I'm honest'' Luna admitted.

''Well hopefully you won't be for long'' Samuel walked around the shop counter and signalled for her to follow him into the backroom.

The backroom was basically a kitchen, with an oven, pots and pans, and a small rectangular table snugly fitted down the middle. ''You can have lunch in here if you want...or you can use it whilst doing any paperwork or stock checking. Just out of curiosity, do you have any experience working in shops?''

''Actually I do'' Luna let out a light laugh. ''My fiancé owns the joke shop down the street''

''Weasley Wizard Wheezes. That makes your fiancé George Weasley''

Luna nodded in confirmation. ''Do you know him?''

''We like to think of ourselves as a welcoming neighbourhood down Diagon Alley. When George and Fred's shop opened I went over along with other shopkeepers and introduced myself. Because I was their age when I started, we got along well and we'd occasionally go have a drink at the Leaky Cauldron...and then the war came. I lost my mother, and George lost Fred...neither of us have spoken since''

''I wonder why George never mentioned that to me when I told him about the job'' Luna pondered.

''He may have assumed that I had sold off the shop to someone else, or he would just rather forget about that time if it reminded him of Fred'' Samuel suggested.

''Maybe, but I'll still ask him anyways''

''So, shall I continue with the run through...''

* * *

George was sat at the cash desk at Weasley Wizard Wheezes with his head resting on his folded arms. In the last week, two of the three days where Lee had ran the shop; George had had to help to deal with the number of shoppers. In George's four working days, it had been constantly quiet, with periods where only one or two people would come in per hour.

He was close to drifting off to sleep, when the bell of the front door chimed. ''George''

It was quiet and hesitant, but that didn't stop George's head from rising at the sound of Angelina's voice.

''What do you want?'' After the way they had left things, he wasn't going to pretend that nothing had happened.

''I was shopping and I saw you in here'' She explained. As she spoke, George sat shifting through papers and money on the desk, only occasional reactions to what she was saying informed her that he was listening. ''I've wanted to speak to you since the world cup actually, but I just didn't know how to approach you''

''Well you're here now, so just say what you want to say'' George said bluntly as he finally looked up at her.

''I wanted to say how sorry I am, to both you and to Luna. I acted like a-''

''Bitch. Yeah I know''

''I don't know why I acted the way I did and I feel horrible about it, George I don't want to lose you; you're like a brother to me'' Angelina's voice sounded desperate and honest, and George's unsympathetic attitude relented.

''Look Angelina, maybe you are sorry. But you acted the way you did for a reason and maybe it will be better if you figure out what that reason is before we try and move on''

''I suppose that's fair'' Angelina nodded and smiled at Georges way of approaching the situation. ''When did you grow up so much?''

''When I found _her_'' She didn't need to ask who the 'her' was, the look in George's eyes was enough.

''I'll see you George''

''Bye Angelina'' George watched her leave and then returned to his desk. Looking over to the clock, he saw that only three minutes had passed, and it didn't take long for him to be drifting off to sleep again.

''George'' The sound of Lee's voice made George want to cry with exasperation.

''Go away'' His voice was muffled as his face was buried in his arms but that didn't stop Lee.

''George, the new stock's arriving today and you asked for me to help, unless you'd rather do it yourself''

''Fine'' As he tiredly followed Lee into the stock room, George couldn't help but think back to earlier that day. ''Lee have I ever told you 'I bloody hate you'''

''Once or twice'' Was all that was called back to him.

**Next chapter; George and Luna think more about their wedding and the Weasleys gather to celebrate Molly and Arthur's wedding anniversary.**

**So expect lots of Weasley madness next chapter and some George/Luna action (but remember this is rated T so don't expect too much). **

**Please review and make me a very happy writer.**


	14. Families

One small table lamp revealed athe only light in the flat above Weasley Wizard Wheezes. The sun had recently set, and while one occupant was making hot chocolate in the kitchen, the other was curled up on the sofa.

''Here you go'' George put both mugs of warm hot chocolate on to the coffee table before taking a seat closely beside Luna.

''Thank you'' Despite it being mid-summer, the cold still affected the flat at night and Luna allowed the rising steam from her mug to warm her before she began to drink.

''So, how was your first day?'' George enquired.

Luna took her mug away from her lips and thought for a moment. ''It was...different''

''Could you elaborate on that?''

''It was alright, but it's going to take some getting use to'' Luna explained. ''A first job isn't easy when you're not working for yourself''

''Yeah, I suppose Fred and I had it easy when we started with the shop'' George agreed. ''We could do what we wanted when we wanted to, we answered to no one''

Luna smiled over the rim of her mug. ''I'm surprised you both survived''

''Oh trust me, some of the experiments for new products we made nearly ended up blowing up our room in the Burrow...we almost didn't survive'' George joked.

''Since we're on the subject of you starting with the shop...'' Luna began. ''...I was wondering if I could ask you about something?'' George looked at her suspiciously as he distinctly remembered her bringing up the subject and now wondered what she had planned to ask. ''I mentioned to my new boss Samuel that my fiancé was the owner of Weasley Wizard Wheezes and he said that he knew you and Fred very well before the war. Why didn't you say anything when I mentioned him before?''

''I errr guess I just didn't realised that it was the same Samuel'' George shifted uncomfortably in his seat and avoided looking at Luna as he spoke.

''Ohhh'' Luna knew he was hiding something, but knew that if Samuel was a danger to her that he would be telling her to keep as far away from him as possible. ''So, did anything interesting happen today''

''Not really'' George decided that there was no point in telling Luna of Angelina's visit, considering they neither made up nor furthered their rift.

''Are you working tomorrow?''

''Yes I am. Why? Anything special planned?'' George looked at her with a cheeky smirk across his face.

''No, but you need to be done by five o'clock''

''Why?''

''It's your parents wedding anniversary tomorrow and we're all going for dinner remember''

''Oh bloody hell I'd forgotten about that. Do I have to go?''

Luna chuckled and shrugged her shoulders. ''You're only their son, I'm sure they wont mind you not going''

''Great'' George jumped up from his seat. ''I'll have a free evening tomorrow then''

Luna watched him walk off into the kitchen, knowing that he knew fully well that they would both be with the rest of the Weasley clan the next evening.

* * *

''Are we going to eat sometime today?'' Ron complained as he stood with the rest of the family in the Burrow's kitchen. ''I thought they said we were leaving at five o'clock''

''No Ronald, they said to be here at five o'clock'' Hermione reminded him.

''Well I thought that that meant we were going to leave straight after that'' Ron turned to the cupboard behind his head and began searching.

''You can't wait five minutes can you Ronald Weasley'' Arthur's voice came from nowhere and caused Ron to jump.

''Is she ready now Dad?''

''Almost-'' Arthur was cut off by the groaning that was orchestrated by his sons. ''Your mother just wants to look nice for this evening''

''Where are we actually going Dad?'' Ginny asked from her seat at the table.

''It's a nice new little restaurant in Hogsmeade'' Arthur's enthusiasm was apparent in his voice. But his enthusiasm did not match the amount Ron had once he heard his mother coming down the stairs.

''Thank Merlin'' Ron's happiness was briefly removed once he saw his mother, who in his opinion, did not look any different than usual.

''Alright everyone, just follow us'' With a wave of his wand, Arthur disapparated with Molly and everyone else quickly followed.

* * *

Despite it being new, the decor and motif of the restaurant was clearly designed to blend in with the old fashioned buildings that surrounded it. The Weasley party were situated at a long rectangular table which went across a majority of the restaurant; on entering George had joked that he would need an extendable ear to hear what Percy was saying on the other side of the table.

''It was absolutely fascinating Molly...'' During the wait for the food to be brought out, Arthur began to talk about work. ''it was a long hollow tube that could be bent at the end, and apparently Muggles use them to drink liquids without them having to put their mouths to the cup...absolutely fascinating!''

''They're not really'' Harry commented as he watched Arthur marvel at the object which Harry knew to be a straw.

''Have you come across one before'' Arthur enquired.

''I've come across many''

The younger Weasleys gave Harry small, sympathetic smiles before leaving him to be trapped in conversation with the highly enthusiastic, Muggle-fascinated Arthur.

After a while, the conversation died down and the group found themselves hungry and bored. Luna had studied several of the pictures on the wall closely and had found herself staring off into the distance.

Her observations were cut off by the sound of a quiet and tiny cough coming from somewhere behind her and she turned around to see a young baby coughing gently before the father began to pull faces which caused the baby to let out the smallest and most adorable laugh Luna had ever heard.

Her sight was drawn back to her table as the waiters arrived with the food, however Luna was watching George, who had been looking at her with a huge smile. Realising that George had noticed her staring at the tiny being behind her, Luna blushed with embarrassment.

From under the table, George squeezed Luna's hand and he leant forward and whispered in her ear. ''One thing at a time''

As he pulled away, Luna looked at him curiously and he did nothing but wink before he began to tuck into the meal in front of him.

* * *

''George, what did you mean earlier in the restaurant?'' Luna asked as she entered the flat.

George was in front of her and had already sat down on the sofa. ''It's about time you asked. I could tell that you've been thinking about it all evening''

''George, tell me'' Luna sat opposite him and her large silvery-blue eyes bore into him.

''You want kids'' It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

''Not necessarily'' Luna said shyly.

''Luna...'' He leant forward and took her hands in between his. ''...the way you were looking at that baby in the restaurant; I was pretty sure you might have ran off with it if you had been given the opportunity''

She opened her mouth to defend herself, but she closed it again when she realised that he was right.

''Luna, when I asked you to marry me don't you think I saw kids in our future''

''I've never really thought about it''

''Well you're probably going to have to...'' A grin spread across his face. ''...Mum's going to be expecting grandchildren as soon as the wedding's over''

A smile grew across Luna's face which mirrored his own. ''Now that I think about it, I have heard your Mum mentioning babies to Ginny an awful lot''

''And in a few months it will be happening to you too''

''Wonderful''

George laughed. ''Don't worry I'll get it too, and Ron and Hermione will be asked about marriage...and she'll be pestering Percy to actually get a woman''

''Oh well, I suppose if everyone's going to get it...''

''It's the pitfall of joining the Weasley family''

''Well then, it's a good thing that there are many advantages too'' Luna grinned.

''There most certainly is'' George agreed and suddenly tugged Luna forwards so that she landed on top of him on the sofa.

''George, if your not careful your Mum might be getting a grandchild before we get married'' Luna teased as she sat with her legs on either side of George's waist.

''No she wont'' George winked. ''this is just practice''

**There's no next chapter preview as I'm not certain about where it's going to go but there will be developments on the Samuel situation over the next few chapters and Angelina will be showing up again sometime soon.**

**Please review, all feedback is hugely appreciated.**


	15. Conversations

''Lee, I need you to restock the Fainting Fancies!'' George yelled over the crowd of customers in Weasley Wizard Wheezes. As it was the day before the new year started at Hogwarts, George had predicted a last minute rush down Diagon Alley and had ushered in Lee's help just to be safe; an idea that most definitely had not been in vain.

''Doing it now.'' Lee called back as he disappeared into the stock room.

George forced a smile as he served the twentieth person in a row, but as Lee walked back into the main shop with only a small box in his hands, George didn't bother to keep up the false enthusiasm.

''This is all the fainting fancies in the stock room,'' Lee held out box and George juggled with focusing on Lee and on serving the large queue of customers. ''I counted only six.''

''Great, once you've put them on the shelf, can you add that to the list for the next order, and then you can take over on the tills for a while.''

''Yes boss.'' Lee walked off in amongst the crowd and George tiredly continued to work.

A few minutes later Lee came back to the front of the shop and took George's place. George stayed at the front and began to flip through the books that he was going to be spending the next couple of days going through.

''Was it a coincidence that you wanted to get away now or did you plan it?'' George looked up from the books and saw Lee indicated to a certain blonde making her way through the crowd.

''What do you think?'' George smirked whilst putting together the sheets and books he needed to take with him.

''Right now all I'm thinking of is closing time.'' Lee said as he served a woman and her young son who appeared to have bought half of the shop.

''Only another half an hour Lee, and by the amount of business today it looks as though we'll both be getting bonuses out of it'' George smiled as Luna reached him. ''And how was your day my lady?''

''It was busy...but nothing compared to this.'' Luna looked at the crowd in amazement.

''I hope the boss didn't give you to much work to do?'' Luna missed the look Lee gave George as he mentioned her boss, as well as the blankness in George's tone.

''No, he was there all day to help me.'' Luna looked away from the crowd and back at her fiancé, who had a distant look in his eyes. ''Are you ready to go to the Burrow?''

''Yep, I've got everything.'' George held up the books and papers in his hand as evidence.

''If you want to stay and help Lee before you close I'm sure your mum wont mind us being late.''

George put an arm around Luna and spoke quietly to her. ''I think, since Lee is so willing to take care of things, we should leave him to it.''

Luna chuckled as George led her out of the shop, leaving Lee to handle the ensuing chaos.

* * *

''We can have the alter here so everyone can see the view behind you.'' Molly explained as she used her quill to sketch a plan for the wedding ceremony. She was sat on one side of the coffee table in the living room, with Luna and Ginny sat on the sofa opposite her.

''I thought the whole idea was for everyone to be looking at the bride and groom.'' Ginny pondered.

''Yes but everyone will need to be sat ready for about ten minutes before the ceremony begins, and that's when they can appreciate the view...as long as you're happy with that idea Luna.''

''That sounds lovely.'' Luna smiled, as long as the wedding was at the site of her old home like George had suggested, she didn't care about the exact arrangements.

''Now, have you actually settled on a date yet?''

''No,'' Luna sighed at the recollection of the many conversations on the subject ending with neither herself nor George coming to any sort of agreement.

''I had a good idea but Luna vetoed it.'' George's voiced came from the kitchen.

''I told you to go away and leave it to us.'' Molly called back.

''You invited us both over for dinner.'' George's head appeared round the corner and he spoke as a matter-of-fact.

''Oh that isn't the point,'' Molly waved her arm in the air. ''I just meant that you shouldn't be ease dropping.''

''Oh sorry Mum, I know I shouldn't be prying, after all I am only the groom.'' George's voice stung with sarcasm.

''Surely you need to be getting on with those books for the shop...which are in there.'' Molly gestured to the kitchen.

''Trust me, it would be better if you just went.'' Ginny suggested to her older brother.

George rolled his eyes and then returned to the kitchen.

''What was his suggestion for the date?'' Molly asked quietly, not wanting George to make a reappearance.

''He said Halloween.'' Luna smirked.

''I see,'' Molly nodded. ''and I hope he was joking.''

''I was.'' Molly scowled in George's general direction as his voice ran through the living room again.

''Well in that case I'm glad you vetoed it,'' Molly admitted. ''but you do really need to pick a date soon.''

''I know,'' Luna slumped her shoulders forward and wore a frown on her face. ''but we can never make a decision.''

''Alright, lets focus on something else then,'' Molly moved her sketches to one side and thought through the needed arrangements. ''do you have any ideas about bridesmaids, or maid of honour?''

''Actually I know who I'm going to ask to be my maid of honour, I just need to actually ask her.''

''Don't worry Luna, anyone who gets to be your maid of honour will be lucky to be asked.'' Ginny smiled supportively.

''Well I'm glad you fee that way Ginny...'' Luna gave her a knowing look and Ginny's eyes widened.

''Me?'' She pointed to her own chest with her mouth agape.

''Of course,'' Luna beamed. ''who else would I chose? You're like a sister to me, and after the wedding you actually will be my sister...well, sister-in-law.''

''I would love to.'' Ginny pulled Luna into a hug and struggled to removed the smile from her face.

''Well that's the maid of honour and the venue sorted,'' Molly clapped enthusiastically as Ginny released Luna. ''now we just have everything else to deal with.''

* * *

''George you've been looking at that page for five minutes now, is everything alright?'' Harry asked.

''Yeah everything's fine,'' George's tone was anything but convincing. ''I'm just not in the right frame of mind to do the shop's books that's all.''

''Don't worry about the wedding arrangements,'' Harry took a seat opposite George at the dinner table and snacked on an apple. ''Ginny and I couldn't decide on anything for a while, but it will come together for you and Luna, like it did for us.'' George's weak nod indicated that the wedding was not what was on his mind. ''Or is something else a problem?''

''Look Harry, no offence, but it's not something I really want to talk about to my little brother's best friend, or to anyone really.''

''No offence taken; if anyone knows the feeling of not wanting to talk to anyone about something then it's me.''

George gave a small laugh. ''Fair point.''

''Just don't hold it in for too long George,'' Harry advised. ''trust me when I say that it will not make you feel any better.''

''Yeah, thanks Harry.''

Harry left George with his work and thoughts (whatever those thoughts were) and headed towards the front door, deciding that a walk around the Burrow might take up some time whilst his wife was with Molly and his best friends were off spending some time together. On his way out of the door he walked into Percy, whose hands were full of work files and parchment.

''Are you alright Percy?'' Harry asked as the workaholic Weasley struggled to keep a hold of the items in his grasp.

''No, not really,'' Percy grimaced as a bundle of parchment slipped from his hands, but thanks to Harry's reflexes, it never hit the floor. ''thankfully I have a week to go through all this paperwork.''

Harry looked at the papers that Percy was putting on to the stand by the door as if they were a Hungarian Horntail; the idea of getting through all that paperwork in a month was one that gave him a headache, let alone getting through it in a week.

''So how is your day going Harry?'' Percy shrugged of his cloak tiredly.

''It's been alright, I'm just waiting for your mum to finish talking with Ginny so that we can head back to Grimmauld Place.'' Harry looked over in the direction of the kitchen and thought of George. ''Percy, if you're not busy, I think you should go talk to George.''

''Why? What's wrong?'' Percy looked concerned, George was definitely not the type of person who needed his big brother to have a chat with him.

''There's something bothering him, badly,'' Harry said quietly, not wanting George to hear him. ''but he didn't want to talk to me about it. I think he might talk to you Percy...I know you two have become really close.''

''Of course I'll talk to him. Thanks Harry.'' Percy left Harry and entered the kitchen. He immediately knew what Harry was talking about; George was leant back in his chair, his hair was brushed back; having clearly had anxious hands running through it, and his brow was furrowed.

''George,'' Percy watched George straighten up in his seat at the sound of his voice. ''what's wrong?''

''Oh thanks Potter,'' George mumbled under his breath before looking to speak to his brother. ''look Perce don't worry about me alright.''

''It's too late for that,'' Percy sat in the chair Harry had occupied earlier. He cleared his throat and filled his voice with defiance. ''and if you can't talk to me, can you talk to Luna? Because if you can't talk to her then surely you can't talk to anyone.''

George sighed and leant forward on to the dinner table. ''You know about Luna's job don't you?'' Percy nodded. ''Well she's working in Eeylop's Owl Emporium for that bloke Samuel that Fred and I used to be good friends with,'' George's eyes kept darting to the right, keeping watch for any sign of movement from the girls.

''Oh yeah, I remember him...although I haven't heard you mention him for years.''

''That's the problem Percy, Samuel mentioned that to Luna as well; telling her we had lost contact when the war began-''

''I'm guessing by the way you're making it sound that that wasn't the exact truth.''

''No it wasn't; Fred and I lost contact with him when we ended our friendship with Samuel several months before the war.''

''Why'd you stop being friends with him?''

George looked up at him and sighed. ''Angelina''

**Next chapter; What connects Angelina with Samuel, and what will Luna do when she finds out?**

**No drama for George and Luna in the next chapter I assure you (the way I've worded the next chapter note may make it sound otherwise) and all will be explained next chapter.**

**Please review.**


	16. Connections

Percy looked over at his younger brother with confusion written all over his face. ''Angelina, what does she have to do with it?''

''She has everything to do with it.'' George sighed. ''One day Fred and I were in the shop during our lunch break, and Angelina had stopped by to visit; it was after they had broken up...they had started off by trying that whole just-being-friends thing that hardy ever works out well.''

Percy listened intently as George explained the full story. ''Anyways, while the three of us were there Samuel stopped by as he sometimes did and everything seemed fine, although looking back; he did seem pretty happy when Fred introduced her only as a friend.'' Percy's eyes widened as he began to figure out where the story was going. ''A week or so later, Fred and I went round Eeylop's to see Samuel, and Angelina was there; she said that she was looking for a new owl, even though she had never had one before. After that, seeing Angelina was as rare as a blue moon and Fred gave up on believing that they could make it work.''

''Something tells me that that isn't the end of the story.''

George nodded. ''We went around to see Samuel; you know, to ask him about going round to the _Leaky Cauldron _and him buying us a round of drinks, and instead Fred sees him kissing Angelina in the back room of the shop.'' George could feel the anger and hate that he had felt at the time run through him briefly at the memory; the mix of pain, fury and sadness on Fred's face was something George had never seen before, and had never wanted to see again.

''How long was she seeing Samuel?''

''I'm not sure, neither of us exactly gave her the chance to explain herself.'' George ran his hands through his hair, messing it up even more. ''Fred basically told them both to go to hell and stormed out, and I went after him.''

For a moment, the only sound that could be heard came from the girls in the living room, as Percy attempted to take in all of the information and George sat staring off out of one of the kitchen windows.

''So...'' Percy was unsure of what to say. ''...does anybody else know about this?''

''Only Lee, he knew there was something seriously up at the time, so Fred explained everything.''

''Then how come you and Angelina were so close after Fred died?''

''Because despite how much she hurt him...when Fred died, I swore the guilt she had could have actually of killed her, I knew that she had wanted to be with Fred again just as he had wanted to be with her; it was obvious when you saw the way that they looked at each other...And she was probably the person who knew Fred the most after me...they were best friends for a long time before they were actually a couple.''

''Did she explain why she started seeing Samuel so soon after her and Fred had broken up?''

''She said that she wasn't entirely sure herself...in fact she says she has no idea why she was with him.''

Percy was sceptical. ''Well she would say that.''

''The funny thing is...I believe her. No matter what happens, she would never lie about something that affected Fred so badly.''

''So why is this bothering you so much now?''

''Because...I've always kind of resented Angelina for what happened, and now that Luna's around that man...''

''George, you honestly don't think Luna would ever do anything with Samuel?'' Percy could have laughed, the idea was so ridiculous, and the look on George's face proved that he thought that the idea was also an impossible one.

''Of course I don't, he's just not the first person that I would want Luna spending her most of her day with,'' George fought to keep his voice quiet, remembering that the girl in question was only a room away.

''Maybe you should tell Luna this, because sooner or later, she's going to notice that you're seriously unhappy about something, and the chances are that she won't do something that makes you unhappy and she might give up her-''

''That's the problem Perce, I know how much Luna has wanted a job since she left school, I don't want her to give up one she really likes because of me and my issues.''

''Well, just hope that your issues don't start causing problems between yourself and Luna if you don't tell her.'' Percy rose at that moment, leaving George with an argument in his mind over the situation.

* * *

''So we pretty much covered most bases, but I think we really need to come up with a wedding date soon or we'll never actually get to the wedding and we will just spend the rest of our lives planning it.'' Luna filled George in about everything she had discussed with Molly earlier that evening. She was stood at the kitchen counter, scooping ice-cream into a bowl, whilst George was sat at the dinner table. ''Oh, we've also got an idea for the guest list; apparently there is about a hundred Weasleys that need inviting.''

As Luna took a seat opposite him, George observed the large scoops of ice cream. ''How can you still be hungry? Mum gave us a feast for dinner.''

''I don't know, I just have a craving for ice cream at the moment.''

With an elbow on the table and his chin resting on his palm, George watched Luna eat for several seconds, before she stopped to look over at him. ''Is something wrong?''

''Why would anything be wrong?'' George immediately knew that he had retorted too fast.

''Well you've been acting strangely ever since we left your mum's house, in fact maybe even before then.'' Luna's large silver eyes looked at him worriedly and George knew that Percy had been right about telling her; she would know something was wrong, and if he didn't tell her then she would assume that she was the issue.

''Have you got enough ice-cream to last for a while? This might take a few minutes''

* * *

After several minutes and many wide-eyed expressions from Luna, George finally finished retelling the story he had told Percy earlier, and silence emerged in the flat.

''Samuel left that story out when he told me he knew you.'' Luna broke the silence. ''I would never have guessed that something like that would have happened. You've always seemed fine whenever I've mentioned Samuel, why the problem now?''

''I don't know,'' George ran his hands over his face. ''I guess with Angelina showing up again, and then you starting to work for Samuel, it must have just built up.''

''George, if you aren't happy with me working with-''

''Luna,'' George took her hands from over the table and squeezed them gently. ''I do not want you giving up a job you really enjoy because of my own issues.''

''But George I don't want you to be unhappy.''

''I know you don't, but honestly, this is more my problem than anyone else's. It's not as if Angelina actually cheated on Fred with Samuel, I just need to get over it.''

''Maybe it will help if you talk to Angelina.''

George raised a sceptical brow. ''How will that help?''

''Well you said that Angelina told you that she didn't know why she was with Samuel, so maybe if you can both get an answer then you can move on.''

George smiled softly. ''Have I ever told you how smart you are?''

''I'm not sure, but I heard it a lot being in Ravenclaw.'' Luna's smile turned into an oval as she let out a huge yawn.

''I think it's time to get some sleep.''

Luna nodded and slowly finished off the remaining bit of ice-cream inbetween yawns.

As she left for her room, Luna noticed George still sat at the table and stopped in the kitchen doorway to turn to him. ''Aren't you coming?''

''No, I don't think I'll be able to sleep well at the moment; too much on my mind.''

Luna offered him a sympathetic smile, walked back to the table and took one of his hands in hers. ''Please don't think about this too much George, I don't like seeing you so troubled.''

George moved his hands so that his fingers were linked with hers. ''I'll sort myself out, I promise. Now go to bed.'' George brushed a thumb by the dark circles that had become defined around Luna's eyes.

''See you in the morning.'' Luna leant down and gave George a soft kiss on the lips before tiredly walking towards the door.

''Sweet dreams beautiful.'' George caught a glimpse of the smile of Luna's face as she left the kitchen and he smiled despite himself. He could only hope that Luna's words of wisdom would ring true and that the arrival of a new day would see the loss of the thoughts and feelings that were troubling him at that moment.

**Next chapter; George confronts his problem and talks to both Angelina and Samuel, but one conversation will go much better than the other.**

**I'm sorry if this chapter is heavy going but I am leading it towards a large part of the story and so I need to be bringing out the revelations and exposition in this and the next couple of chapters, but hopefully it isn't to awful.**

**Please review and make me a happy writer.**


	17. Empathy and Apathy

''...So you told Luna everything.'' Lee looked across the stock room at George, who was piling up boxes of newly delivered Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder.

''Yes,'' George confirmed.

''And during lunch you are going to talk to Angelina.'' Lee said in a 'why-the-hell-would-you-want-to-do-that' tone of voice.

''Yes,''

''Why?''

''Because Luna thought that the best way for me to deal with my issues is for me to talk to Angelina.''

''It figures that Luna would have something to do with it.'' Lee smirked.

''My fiancée happens to be a very smart woman.'' George smiled as he stepped down from a small stepladder that helped him reach the top shelf.

As George walked into the main shop, Lee followed and thought to himself for a moment. ''But things between you and Angie haven't exactly been good lately, even without the Samuel-Angelina situation being brought into the mix.''

''I know that,'' George walked around the cash desk and dropped several stock papers on to the wooden surface. ''but we're never going to sort anything out if we just don't talk anymore.''

''Yeah I see your point. So where are you meeting Angelina?''

''I owled her to meet me at the Leaky Cauldron at twelve.'' George replied as he flipped through the stock papers, checking that everything had arrived.

''And while you're having that conversation will Luna be at work with Samuel?''

''No,'' George didn't look up but Lee could swear that he heard relief in his voice. ''She's got the day off so she's going to Hogsmeade with Ginny and Hermione.''

''If you want, I'll open up the shop and you can go and have a walk and think about what to say in what's bound to be an oh-so-awkward conversation.''

George ran a hand through his hair and looked at the busy street outside. ''Yeah maybe I will go. What am I going to owe you?''

''Just remember this when I want to leave early one day.'' Lee ushered George towards the front door and threw him his coat. George opened his mouth to ask for any friendly advice, but Lee rushed to unlock and open the door, which he then pushed George through and slammed shut behind him.

''Bloody charming,'' George muttered to himself as he began to wander down the street.

''George,'' The man in question looked around and saw Angelina walking across the street towards him. ''Hi...what are you doing out here? I know you asked to meet me at lunch and I thought that I would just have a bit of a walk first...I thought you would be at work.''

''I should be, but Lee kicked me out.'' George said with an eye roll, considering what the chances were that Lee had seen Angelina outside and had decided to interfere.

''So, I got your owl saying you wanted to talk, is everything okay?'' She sounded genuinely concerned and George saw the Angelina he had been best friends with at Hogwarts, rather than the Angelina that he had resented in many ways recently.

''Um yes, and no...'' George led their way to the Leaky Cauldron, weaving around the moving shoppers as he went. ''But there is something I have to talk to you about...''

Angelina followed with a confused look on her face, but asked no questions; clearly this was something George needed to do, and he should be the one getting the answers, not her.

* * *

After a short walk filled with an uncomfortable silence, George ordered two Butterbeers as they walked past the bar of the Leaky Cauldron and then took a seat. Angelina followed and sat opposite him.

''Angelina I need to talk to you about Samuel Stonewell.''

''George...'' Angelina gave a loud sigh and shifted uncomfortably. She opened her mouth to continue, but stopped as the barman came over and put their drinks in front of them. She gave him an appreciative smile and then continued to speak to George. ''Why would you want to talk about him?''

Angelina not wanting to talk about Samuel was as predictable as Ron running for the hills at the sight of a spider, but George knew what would get her to open up. ''Because Luna is working for him.''

The glass of Butterbeer Angelina held to her lips was quickly put back on to the table. ''Since when?''

''Not long,'' George looked at his Butterbeer, wishing he had asked for something stronger. ''she works in the shop part-time.''

''Okay, so what does it have to do with me?''

''Just recently a few old issues have sort of come back up for me and I think the best way for me to get through those issues is by talking to you.''

Angelina offered him a soft smile. ''George, I am so happy that you came to talk to me and I wish I could help, but I can't see how I can say anything that will make you feel better.''

''You can explain to me what exactly happened.'' George's voice wasn't demanding, it was almost pleading.

''George, what I know; I've already told you.'' But she wished otherwise, anything to get rid of the desperate look in George's eyes that really did not belong on his face.

''Are you sure?''

''Yes. After Fred and I were over, I was really down, and after Samuel and I met we became close; but only as friends. How we got to be anything more than that...well, I have no idea.'' Angelina dropped her hands in exasperation.

''You must have some idea Angie.'' Angelina smiled at his use of her nickname, hoping that it meant that she was back in George's good books again.

''The only thing I can amount it to is the emotions. Ask my parents what I was like after Fred and I broke up and they'll probably tell you all about the emotional rollercoaster I was riding on at the time, maybe it was that that drew me to Samuel without me actually realising it.''

George nodded. It made sense, and that explanation was definitely one he was happier with than her telling him that she was with Samuel to make Fred jealous.

''George, maybe...'' He was taken out of his thoughts and looked over at Angelina, who looked hesitant to speak.

''What is it?''

''Maybe you should talk to Samuel.''

George scoffed at the idea and began to laugh. ''Angie, if you think that's a good idea then I think you should check yourself into St Mungo's.''

Angelina continued to look serious whilst George chuckled at the notion. ''George, you're never going to get more answers from me, but maybe you will from him. Have you actually spoken to him since you and Fred saw Samuel and I together?''

The humour began to wear off as George realised that Angelina had a point. ''No I haven't.''

''Well, there you go.''

* * *

Standing outside of the door to Eeylop's Owl Emporium, George was unsure of the reason why he wasn't continuing inside; was it the pride, not wanting to go to a man he had hated so deeply for so long for help; or was it the anger, the years of built up fury at Samuel that George contained could lead him to just walk in, give him a swift punch in the jaw and then walk out again.

Whatever the reason was, George fought it and stepped inside the quiet shop. There weren't any customers inside and the cash desk was unoccupied, but the sounds of movement coming from the direction of the back room told George that the shop wasn't completely abandoned.

The chiming off the bell that rang with the door alerted Samuel to someone's presence, but he froze in the doorway as he saw George.

''Luna's not working today.'' Samuel said dismissively as he started fiddling with papers lying around the cash desk.

''I know she's not. I want to talk to you.''

''Look if you're here to ask me to fire Luna for whatever reason then the answer is no because whether you like it or not, I know Luna enjoys working here and I will not unfairly sack her.''

''I would never ask anyone to do that to Luna.'' The volume of George's voice increased and he stepped further away from the shop door and closer to Samuel. ''I'm not going to lie, I am not happy that you are the man my fiancée is working for, but I would do anything to make her happy and I would never ask her to give up something that means so much to her.''

Samuel looked up with curiosity. ''So, what do you want to talk about George.''

George calmed himself with a couple of deep breaths, lowering the level of his voice. ''Look, I don't want to fight, I just want an explanation. What happened between you and Angelina?''

Samuel looked surprised by the question. ''I assumed that you would have gone to Angelina with that query.''

''I did, but when it comes to what brought you and her together; her memory is a little hazy.'' George didn't try to hide the fact that he was baffled by the last part of her story.

''She doesn't know.'' George swore he sounded offended by that fact. ''How can she forget something like that considering the amount of trouble she caused?''

''She wasn't the only one who caused trouble.''

''Fine, so it was my fault too; I admit it. But at least I'm honest about it.'' Samuel's voice got louder with each word. ''What story did she give you?''

''She said that it must have been her emotions at the time that drew her to you, but that was only an assumption she made.''

''Oh I bet that's what she said. She was emotional alright; she either wanted to run across the street and rip your brother's eyes out, or she wanted to sit and drown in her own tears.''

''I know that's not true.'' George stated, defiantly. ''And as bizarre as her story sounds, I believe her.''

''Well you would.''

''What's that supposed to mean?''

''Oh come on George, she was your best friend, she's good-looking and she'd managed to charm one Weasley; you can't tell me that you don't have a soft spot for her.''

''Angelina is like a sister to me, but that's it. I could never feel anything more than that about someone who Fred loved, and who loved him back, not to mention the fact that the only woman I would ever feel that way about is Luna.''

''Oh I'm sure. Look George, something happened between Angelina and I; it didn't last long, it didn't make much sense, but it happened, and if you still have a problem with that after all this time then maybe your feelings aren't as clear as you think.'' Samuel swerved around and headed back to the door to the back room, but stopped to call over his shoulder to a fuming George. ''You can get out of my shop, and tell your fiancée that I'll see her at work tomorrow.''

George didn't need telling twice and immediately stormed out of the shop, slamming the door closed behind him, earning several looks from nearby shoppers.

As he walked back to his own shop, George thought about what Samuel had said about his feelings. George was certain of his feelings for Angelina, he always had been; she was like a sister to him, absolutely nothing else. Luna was the love of his life; really, she was the only girl he had ever loved. The feelings he had for them both were certain, but Samuel was an uncertainty. George had carried a feeling of distrust and resentment towards Samuel for a long time, but within the previous ten minutes it had become something worse; George had a bad feeling about Samuel that he hadn't felt from someone since he last looked into the face of Rodolphus Lestrange.

**Next chapter; Angelina and Luna make amends, and George and Samuel's fight gives Luna an unfortunate day at work.**

**So a reference to Rodolphus, not heard of since the end of After Effects (in terms of my storyline); hopefully you will understand the meaning of that reference, if not, all will become clear soon in the story.**

**I have to apologise again for my shocking updating speed, but I aim to get better. **

**Please review. Getting reviews encourages me to write faster (and I really need to be writing faster) and I appreciate them so much.**


	18. A Bad Feeling

**I am so sorry for the long wait, but this time it wasn't my fault, I promise I would never have left it this long on my own accord. I have been unable to access any of my Harry Potter stories on my account and so, have been unable to update or edit for a couple of weeks. But I'm back now, and another chapter will be up in the next few days.**

If George hadn't swung the front door to his shop off its hinges then he most definitely did to the door to his flat. The spot where the door handle smacked into the wall left a dint and George threw the fruit bowl that had been on the centre of the coffee table at the living room wall, imagining that the bowl was Samuel's head.

''George,''

The concern in Luna's quiet voice drained George of all his anger. He took a moment to compose himself before turning to the direction of her voice. She was stood in the kitchen doorway, her long hair ran down her back in messy waves, she wore a lilac summer dress and her feet were bare; George could tell that she hadn't gone out like she had said she was going to.

''I thought you were meant to be in Hogsmeade with Ginny and Hermione.''

''I was,'' Luna remained motionless in the doorway. ''but Harry and Ron were given the day to work from home so Hermione and Ginny wanted to spend the day with them, since the two of them have been working so much lately.''

''Oh,'' George tried to look away from Luna's large silver eyes, but he couldn't do anything but be pulled into her gaze.

''George, what happened?'' Seeing her look so worried broke George's heart and he quickly walked to close the gap between them. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and breathed in the scent of her hair as he rested his chin on the top of her head.

''To say that it could have gone better would be an understatement.'' George sighed into her blonde tresses.

''What did Angelina say?'' Luna peered up at George with serious eyes. Seeing him so frustrated hurt her, but the idea that Angelina may have intentionally made George that way fuelled an anger in Luna that wasn't common.

''It wasn't Angelina.''

Luna's eyes widened. ''Samuel?''

George nodded. ''Probably wasn't the smartest thing I ever did.''

''What did he do?''

''It's not what he did,'' George led Luna to the sofa and they sat side by side. ''it's what he said.''

''Why would you go to Samuel anyway? You haven't spoken in years.''

''Angelina suggested it. She said he might be able to give me the answers she couldn't.''

''And I'm guessing he didn't.''

''He pretty much said it was all Angelina's fault...amongst other things...''

''Like what?''

''That's not what's important.'' George looked down at his hands, which were still shaking with anger.

''George, if you don't want me to-''

''No Luna, I told you I don't want you to do that because of me.'' George said softly, still looking down.

''Yes, but I'm sure if I suddenly found myself unhappy with my job and decided to quit then you wouldn't be devastated.'' Luna said with a soft smile.

George titled his head to look at her and he let out a small chuckle. ''Yeah, that wouldn't be the worst thing in the world.''

Luna rested her head on George's shoulder and ran a hand through his red hair. ''George, I know you don't want me to give up my job because you know how important it is to me, but your happiness is, and always will be, the most important thing to me.''

George sighed as Luna placed a soft kiss in the crook of his neck. ''Do you think I'm overreacting with this whole thing? Really, it has nothing to do with me. It's between Samuel, Angelina and Fred...well it was between them and Fred...''

''George, anyone who knows how close you and Fred were will tell you that you are not overreacting. When they hurt Fred, they hurt you as well, and Angelina was meant to be one of your best friends...so it does have plenty to do with you.''

''What do I do now?''

''You spend the day here relaxing, oh and you clean that up too,'' Luna gestured to the smashed remains of the fruit bowl.

George laughed. ''I meant about Samuel and Angelina.''

''I wish I could tell you George, but I can't.''

''Well...'' George pulled Luna into his lap and rested his chin on her shoulder. ''...we could run away to some far away country where no one will find us. We can live in a large house in the middle of a forest, with a lake outside for our kids to play in. It can be just us and our own little family.''

Luna had closed her eyes, picturing the sight of a young boy and girl, both sharing the same flaming red hair of George, and her own silver eyes. ''That sounds very tempting.''

''If only it was that easy.''

* * *

The next morning Luna hesitated to step out of her bedroom. She was in smart casual clothing, and would immediately show George that she was heading to work, and despite what he said, Luna knew he wouldn't be happy.

''Luna,'' George's fist banged lightly against the door and caused her to jump back, as she had been reaching for the door handle. ''are you planning to get up before lunch?''

Luna opened her door and the small smirk that George had on his face dropped and a look entered his eyes that Luna couldn't decipher. It was a mix of worry, sadness and anger.

''If you don't want me to go then I won't.'' Luna said, despite already knowing what he would say back. George shook his head and then wandered towards the kitchen, with Luna following him closely. ''George, please. I don't want you to be upset with me.''

George heard Luna's voice break slightly and he turned to see her silver eyes glistening with tears. He held her face in his hands and kissed her forehead. ''I could never be upset with you Luna. I just want you to be careful around Samuel, there is something about him that I just don't like, I have a very bad feeling about him.''

''I promise to take care, and you are only down the street if I need you.'' Luna wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. His hands tangled into her hair and he deepened the kiss.

Knowing that they could easily get carried away, Luna pulled back.

''George you need to let me go,'' Luna giggled as George held her around her waist.

''Mmhhmm, I will,'' He smirked as he trailed kisses from her ear to her chin.

''Geooo-rge,'' Luna struggled to speak as his warm kisses soothed her skin and her attempts to push him away were useless. ''Please, I've got to go.''

Finally, he released her and with a soft smile, Luna left the flat. As soon as she was gone, George himself walked out, heading downstairs to the shop. Anything to keep his mind off of the man his fiancée was spending the next five hours with.

* * *

To say that the previous two hours had been tense for Luna was somewhat of an understatement. Samuel had been surprised to see her arrive for work and had then asked her to run the shop counter whilst he dealt with stock and finance in the back of the shop. Of course, Luna still needed some guidance when it came to customer issues and had had to enquire to Samuel about certain customer requests, leading to Samuel instructing her whilst also avoiding any eye contact with her.

''Alright Luna, you can finish now.'' Samuel called from the back room. Luna looked up from the cash desk and saw that she had only been working for a very long two-and-a-half hours.

''I've only done half of my shift.''

''I know,'' Samuel walked into the main shop, straight past Luna and began to feed a glass case filled with toads. ''but I can handle things alone for the rest of today. Don't worry, you'll get your full pay.''

Samuel didn't see the confused and upset look on Luna's face as he continued to avoid looking at her. ''Alright, I'll see you tomorrow Samuel.''

''Yes, fine.'' The venom in his voice made Luna seriously question whether or not she would be going back the next day, and she silently picked up her things and walked out, completely understanding what George had meant about having a bad feeling about Samuel.

**Next chapter; George and Angelina talk again, but things turn violent between George and Samuel when an upset Luna returns early from work.**

**Thank you to everyone who has left a review, I hope everyone continues to enjoy this story. Again, sorry for the wait.**


	19. Repercussions

''Thank you,'' George offered a polite smile to the mother and son who had just purchased a box of Tornado Truffles (_The food that sends you spinning_). Business had been reasonable and George had made a decent amount in the few hours that the shop had been open. But no amount of customers could stop George from thinking and worrying about Luna.

The door chime accompanied Angelina as she walked into the shop. ''Hi George,''

''Hey Angie,'' George greeted her as she reached the counter.

''You're not too busy are you, 'cause I can come back later if you want.''

''Oh no it's fine. What's up Angelina?'' George indicated to a stool beside him and Angelina took the seat.

''I've been shopping with Mum and she wanted to go to Gringotts so I thought I'd pop in. I was wondering how it went with Samuel; that is, if you actually went.''

''Oh I went,''

''I'm guessing it didn't go so well,''

''Oh no, it went great,'' George deadpanned. 'The only way it could have gone better was if I had knocked a couple of his teeth out.''

''What did he say George?''

George ran stressed hands through his tousled hair. ''I can't remember exactly, but it was something along the lines of it being you who wanted to be with him, and that I was only interfering because I have feelings for you.'' George didn't want to offend Angelina, and resisted the cringe that wanted to form on his face as he spoke; the idea of him liking her in that way was sick in his opinion, especially considering how in love she and Fred had been with each other.

Angelina spoke through gritted teeth. ''Son of a bitch,''

''That's polite compared to what I'm thinking,'' George commented. At that moment the door to shop chimed as someone walked in, but it wasn't a customer, it was Luna.

''Luna,'' George called after her as she walked briskly towards the stairs, keeping her head low. ''Luna, what are you doing here?'' He caught up with her and put a gentle hand on her shoulder, causing her to stop.

Slowly, Luna turned to face him. Her glistening silver eyes looked up at him, accompanied by a small smile. George cupped her cheeks with his hands and looked at her closely. ''Luna, what happened?''

''It's nothing, Samuel just let me leave work early,''

''It doesn't seem like nothing.''

''Its just...that bad feeling you mentioned about Samuel, well, the way he spoke, and acted, it made me see it too, and it unnerved me a little.''

George dropped his hands to his side and looked at Luna closely. ''What did he say to you?''

''Nothing horrible, it's just the way he said it.''

George's knuckles went white as he clenched his fists and Luna put a gentle arm on his bicep. ''George, please don't do anything.''

George's protective stance told Luna that he was ready to do otherwise, but a few moments of seeing her pleading eyes was enough to soften George. He put an arm around her, pulling her into his side and kissed her temple. ''Alright, for you.''

''Thank you,'' She smiled up at him. Only then, did Luna notice Angelina standing by the counter, trying to do something other than watch the couple. ''Hello Angelina,''

''Hi Luna,'' Luna's warm smile relieved some of the worry in Angelina since she had never gotten around to apologising to her. She moved around the counter and walked over to Luna. George, wanting to give them the chance to talk without him in their way, walked back to the cash desk to serve any of the people browsing around the shop.

''I never got the chance to say how sorry I am...'' Angelina began.

''Angelina, you don't need to apologise for anything. My father always used to say 'why spend your time resenting an enemy, when you could be forgiving a friend.'''

Angelina smiled. ''George was right about you; he said you were the kindest person he had ever met, and you are definitely the most forgiving. I'm just sorry about all this trouble I've caused with Samuel.''

''It isn't your fault Angelina,'' Luna insisted.

Angelina nodded, but wasn't convinced. ''I should be going, my mum's going to be wondering where the heck I've got to.''

''Bye Angelina,''

''Bye George,'' Angelina smiled before heading to the door.

George looked up quickly as he was serving a pair of customers and noticed Angelina heading for the door. ''Bye,''

As the customers left, Luna approached the cask desk. ''Aren't you going to your mum's this afternoon?''

''Yeah, Lee's running things here this afternoon.''

''I'll come with you then, since I'm not needed elsewhere.''

''Mum will be happy then, as long as you're up for it,'' George said, still looking at her with concern.

''Of course I am. George, don't worry about me so much.'' She leaned over the desk and gave him a quick kiss.

''I am your fiancé; worrying about you is part of my job description.''

Luna gave him a sweet smile. ''I know. Should we get going then?''

''You go ahead Luna, I'll just close up the shop and meet you there.'' Luna smiled and disapparated to the Burrow.

George walked through the empty shop and stepped outside. A couple of displays had been put up by Lee just outside the shop door and George moved them to a spot just inside the shop, ready to be put back out when Lee reopened for the afternoon in an hour or so. Just as he went to go back inside, George caught a glance of Samuel down the street; he was just outside of Eeylop's, wearing a cocky smirk on his face that made George's blood boil.

Without Luna there to stop him, George wasted no time in locking his shop door and then marching down the street, following Samuel; who had walked back inside.

* * *

The small hooting of owls and the squeaking of rats was all that greeted George to Eeylop's Owl Emporium, but the tiny clutter of something in the back room caused George to continue.

Samuel didn't look surprised to see a fuming George stood in the doorway. ''I guess Luna took things the wrong way.'' Samuel approached George holding his hands up, gesturing innocence. ''I honestly didn't need her this afternoon. It had nothing to do with you barging into my shop; which, by the way, you're making an annoying habit of.''

''The next time Luna comes home upset because of you, misunderstanding or not, I will blast your backside into another country.''

''Fair enough,'' Samuel began as George turned to make an exit. ''Frankly I'm surprised you don't have your wand with you now.''

''I don't need a wand.'' George pivoted around suddenly and swung his fist directly at Samuel's jaw, sending him sprawling backwards on to the floor.

Samuel propped himself up and rubbed his aching jaw. ''Feel better now?''

''A little bit,'' George said as Samuel began to stand.

''Good,'' Suddenly Samuel retaliated and met his fist with George's cheekbone. George stumbled back slightly but stayed upright. Samuel grinned. ''Now I feel better as well.''

George found himself fighting an inner battle with himself. His head was telling him to leave and go to Burrow where Luna was waiting for him, while the rest of him was telling him to knock the living daylights out of Samuel. As if his legs had taken on a life of their own, he found himself running towards Samuel, charging him backwards into a counter. Samuel struggled to get back up, having smacked the back of his head against the wall, and instead, swung his leg up and kicked George directly in the stomach, winding him.

As George tried to catch his breath, Samuel stood up. ''I'm surprised George, for a boy who loves practical jokes, you're actually pretty tough.''

''Thanks,'' George picked up a large file from the table and threw it straight at Samuel's face. ''For a bloke who's only ever around animals I'm surprised you know how to fight in a way that doesn't involve clawing my face off.''

Samuel forced a chuckled as he held a hand to his aching face. Finally recovering from the blow to his stomach, George stood upright. His head was now screaming for him to leave, but the years of brewing anger at Samuel was enough to keep him there. The several years of resentment, anger and frustration had to be let out...

**Next chapter; George arrives at the Burrow to a very concerned Luna, who then faces of with Samuel herself.**

**Hopefully the long delay between the previous two chapters hasn't lost me too many readers. I know that slow updates can lose readers, but since it was out of my control I seriously hope it won't be the case.**

**Please leave a review, and let me know what you think. Most importantly, I hope you all continue to enjoy this story.**


	20. Clean Up

''Bloody hell!'' Ron exclaimed at the sight of his older brother who had just walked into the Burrow wearing a sheepish look.

''It's nothing,'' George retorted as he walked over to the sofa.

Hermione observed the dust that covered his clothes and skin, the bruise under his eye, the cut on his forehead and the way he held is ribcage as he sat down. ''Did you get into a fight?''

''No, I started one.''

''Men, honestly,'' Hermione shook her head disapprovingly.

''Who'd you get in a fight with?'' Ron asked. His interested tone caused Hermione to tut and roll her eyes.

''Samuel,''

''Wicked!''

''Oh honestly Ronald, this isn't a good thing,'' Hermione then rounded on George. ''And you may say it's nothing, but how do you think Luna's going to react when she sees you...or your mum.''

''I don't care about Mum...''

''Maybe, but you definitely care about Luna.''

George sighed. ''Where is Luna?''

''Bathroom,'' Ron replied.

''Right,'' George noted the concerned look Hermione was wearing. ''Do I look that bad?''

''You look like you've been in a fight George. Of course you look bad.'' She retorted.

George walked over to the wall mirror and cringed slightly as he took in his appearance. After putting a finger close to his stinging cut and wincing, George dropped his hand. Looking away from his reflection and back to his little brother, a small smile appeared on his face. ''It could of been worse; I could have come out without my other ear in tact.''

Ron laughed as George itched behind his remaining ear. Hermione however glared at them both. ''Honestly, I don't understand why you aren't taking this seriously. I am. And Luna definitely will once she finds out.''

''Finds out what?'' Luna's head appeared over the upstairs banister and looked down at Hermione.

George shot Hermione a pleading look, hoping to buy the time to clean himself up, but Hermione didn't look away from Luna to see it. ''Luna, can you come down here, please?''

Ron gave his brother a sympathetic look as they heard the sound of footsteps descending the staircase. Luna's bright smile as she reached the bottom of the stairs faded as she looked past Hermione to see a beaten up and very sheepish looking George.

''Um Hermione, maybe we should...'' Ron didn't hide how uncomfortable he felt as he gestured for them to leave George and Luna alone.

''No Ron its fine, you can stay here.'' Luna said flatly as she walked forward, grabbed George by the front of his shirt and dragged him upstairs.

Ron and Hermione watched Luna lead George all the way up to George's old room before Ron turned to his girlfriend. ''They aren't going to do what I think they're going to do, are they?''

''Oh please Ronald, she's probably taken him up there to yell at him.''

''Hey, some girls like a man who knows how to fight. A lot of those Muggle films you've forced me to go see with you clearly show that women like scruffy looking bad boys.''

Hermione shook her head, and despite herself, smiled at a Ron.

* * *

As soon as they had reached his old room, Luna had released her grip on George's tattered shirt and had walked straight across the room, not looking back at him.

''Take your shirt off George.''

Despite the situation he thought he had landed himself in, George couldn't help but smirk. ''Blimey, I was expecting a kick up the arse, but your plan is much better.''

When Luna turned back to him she tried to look stern, but his trademark grin slowly began to break her and a small smile formed on her face. ''I want you to take your shirt off because that one is ruined.'' She briefly turned away from him again to root through his drawer and she pulled out a maroon button up shirt. ''Here, I knew you had left some clothes back here.''

George pulled off the ruined shirt he was wearing, revealing the white t-shirt he had been wearing underneath it. He stepped forward to go over to Luna, but before he had the chance, she walked over, passed him the shirt she had picked up and then walked straight past him and out of the room, calling from over her shoulder, ''wait here.''

A few moments later, Luna returned with a bowl of water and a cloth. ''Sit,''

George couldn't help but smile at his fiancée's order as he sat on the edge of his old bed. Luna sat next to him and dunked the cloth into the water before putting it on the cut to George's forehead forcefully. ''Owww, damn it woman, you did that on purpose.''

''I did,'' Luna agreed. She continued to dab at the cut and cleaned off the dust that had covered much of George's face and clothes. ''Where did all of this come from?''

''Well it's surprising how much dust gets picked up when you start throwing around furniture.'' George said with a smile. Luna, however, looked less than impressed.

''I don't know why you find this funny George. You promised me you wouldn't do anything.'' The hurt in Luna's voice removed any of the humour George had found in the situation and he looked at her apologetically.

''Luna, I'm not going to lie to you and say that I'm sorry for what I did...'' He admitted as she continued to dab at the dried up blood on his face. ''...because I'm not. I was putting stuff away outside of the shop and I saw him down the street. Seeing his smug face just made me so angry that I couldn't stop myself from throwing stuff at said smug face.''

George peered curiously at Luna, who let out a small chuckle. ''I thought you said this wasn't funny.''

''It's not funny.'' Luna's chuckles died down, but a smile was still on her face. ''I just wish you didn't have to get hurt too.''

''That makes two of us,'' George laughed, causing his split lip to resume bleeding.

Luna shook her head and put the cloth to George's lower lip to take in the blood. ''I suppose it was going to happen sooner or later.''

''What do you mean?''

''I think it's fair to say that you can be a little irrational from time to time.'' George didn't comment because it was true. ''And you are very overprotective.''

''At least I didn't kill him.''

''That's one good thing I suppose.''

''Although I think it's fair to say that I have definitely made your work life very awkward.''

''Don't worry about that.'' Luna put the cloth and bowl on to the bedside table. Taking that to mean that she had finished, George pulled on the maroon shirt she had given him earlier. As Luna stood up and took out her wand, George paused halfway through buttoning up his shirt.

''Where are you going?'' He asked, despite having the horrible feeling that he already knew the answer.

''George, don't worry. I'll be right back.''

''Luna, don't...'' George put a hand around her forearm and looked at her with pleading eyes.

''George, I will be back in two minutes, I promise.'' She leant down and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. ''I won't do anything stupid.''

Reluctantly, George eased his grip on Luna's arm and with a reassuring smile, she disapparated.

* * *

The sight of the trashed back room of Eeylop's sent a shiver down Luna's spine. The broken objects and dismantled furniture made Luna that much more relieved that George got away with as little injuries as he did.

''Luna,'' Samuel's voice didn't carry any anger, mostly surprise. He appeared in the doorway to the backroom and his face revealed many more cuts and bruises than George's had. Secretly, Luna was happy to see that George had gotten away better off than him. ''Before you start, he was the one that threw the first punch.''

''I'm sure he did.''

Samuel approached her, but kept a few feet away. ''So what did you come here to say Luna?''

''Not much,'' Samuel didn't have time to query before Luna's palm slapped him sharply around the cheek. ''Only, I quit.''

**No next chapter teaser this chapter as I have an outline of what is coming up next but it's difficult for me to sum it up without basicaly giving away the chapter. I'll just say that there will be some George/Luna moments and also, Samuel isn't gone for good.**

**Thank you to everyone who has left feedback and thank you for being patient with me as my update speed is pretty shocking right now. **


	21. Alone Time

**Sorry about the long wait but when it came to writing this next chapter, my mind kept going blank. Following the drama with Samuel, here's a chapter filled to the brim with George/Luna love.**

''So, tell me again. Why couldn't I be there to watch you smack Samuel?'' George asked her from the living room. Luna was in the kitchen of the flat and smiled as she shook her head. It had been two days since she had quit her job, and George was still bringing it up at any opportunity.

''I did not smack him, it was a small slap.''

''Still, I want to know why I couldn't be there?''

''Because, if you had been there, you would have been all protective and I wouldn't have had the chance to slap him.''

''True,'' George sneaked into the kitchen and came up behind Luna. She jumped slightly as his arms wrapped around her waist and he rested his chin on her shoulder. ''but I still can't help but imagine my sweet innocent Luna being bad.''

''It was a slap; I was hardly bad...and as for innocent; I think you are the man responsible for that definition being taken away from me.''

''You think. Why, who else might have stolen your innocence?''

Luna smiled cheekily at him before continuing to make a sandwich. George eyed what she was doing with curious eyes. ''Luna, we've already had lunch, you had a massive cooked breakfast this morning and you had a snack at about ten. How are you still hungry?''

''I just am.'' Luna turned in George's hold so that they were chest to chest and then gently pushed him back so that she could get to the table. For a moment she stopped to look at her smiling fiancé. The cut to his forehead from his fight with Samuel was still a harsh red colour and went diagonally from two inches under his hairline down to the top corner of his right eyebrow and gave George the devil-may-care look that Luna secretly loved a man to have. She had always seen his missing ear, not as a sign of a botched curse but, as a sign of his strength in all he had fought through, and at that moment, Luna had never had seen him look more handsome.

''What are you looking at?'' George looked at his reflection in a saucepan as her staring had made him paranoid.

''Nothing,'' Luna put a hand under his chin and turned his head to look at her. ''I was just wondering if I had told you how handsome you are.''

George gave her a small humble smile. ''Luna I think this is one occasion where I can honestly say, I've looked better.''

Gently with her forefinger, Luna brushed along the small scars that could be seen from behind his hair. It had taken a while, but George had eventually stopped using a bandage to cover his missing ear. However, as he had done so, he had grown his hair out slightly to a similar length Luna remembered seeing him with during her second year. It wasn't as long as he and Fred had once grown it, but it was long enough to hide the spot where his left ear should have been and to cover over a majority of the red scars the curse had left in place of his ear.

''I disagree,'' Luna reached up on her tiptoes and kissed him; firstly over his scars, then beside the cut to his forehead, and then to his smiling lips. ''And as a Ravenclaw, I am much wiser than you.''

George chuckled as Luna took her food and sat down at the table. ''So, with you being a newly unemployed woman, and with me having the weekend off; what are we going to be doing to occupy the time?'' From across the table, he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

''Sorry to disappoint you, but we won't be spending much time here,'' Luna laughed at George's downtrodden expression before continuing, ''we're going to be shopping for our things for the wedding.''

George's face fell even further at the mention of the word 'shopping'. ''And by 'we're', you don't happen to mean you and Ginny do you?''

''I thought you wanted us to spend this weekend together.''

''I did. Just, not shopping.''

''George it won't be too bad. Getting to the shops is what's going to be the most eventful part.''

''What do you mean? What's so difficult about apparating?'' George queried.

''We're not apparating. When Ginny got married, Harry took her to Muggle shops where she got all of her bridal things from.''

''And what the heck does that have to do with us shopping this weekend?''

''Well, I would like to do the same thing. The bridesmaid dresses she got for me and Hermione were even more beautiful than any I have seen in wizarding shops and I really want to have a look around some Muggle shops to see if I can find anything. Plus, I think you would look very handsome in a suit.''

''So, rather than wearing robes at our wedding, you want me to wear a suit while you buy your dress rather than have one magically made for you, and because of that, we're going to have to shop like muggles.'' George wanted to be sure he got the message correctly.

''Yes,''

''Okay...well Harry or Hermione will be able to help change the money, but how are we going to get to the shops?''

''Well remember when Harry and Ginny took me, Hermione and Ron with them to get fitted for our wedding outfits; well I do mostly remember how we got there. So, I suppose we could take the same route.''

* * *

''Luna, remind me why we are doing this again.'' George yelled over the train that was roaring into the station.

''Harry and Hermione said that the roads in London are very busy. This is apparently the much better way to travel around the city.'' Luna explained as the stepped onto the train.

''No, explain why we have had to get onto four different trains already.''

''Different lines lead to different stations,'' Luna pointed to the map of the London underground that was on the side of the train. ''One train doesn't take us to every stop.''

''How did you get the hang of this so fast?'' George's brain could barely stand the complexity of the muggle travelling system. Maps, ticket barriers and the constant stopping. Whatever happened to stepping on a train and then not having to worry about anything until you arrived at where you wanted to go? Half the people couldn't even sit down because there wasn't enough seats; him and Luna included.

''It must be a Ravenclaw thing,'' Luna pondered as another group of people entered the train carriage. The sheer number of people pushed Luna and George further back and Luna ended up with her back to the doors on the other side of the train, with George chest to chest with her, and with no room between them whatsoever. The train jolted as it began to speed away from the station and George held on to a post to keep himself steady while Luna held on to him.

''So, how many more of these trains do we have to go on?'' George asked, praying the answer was none. He flinched as someone's leg rubbed closely up against him and for the first time George felt himself wishing to be back on the Hogwarts Express with those glorious, large compartments.

''This is the last one. We just have to stay on this for another three stops and then we're there.'' Luna seemed completely unperturbed by the number of people; which were increasingly beginning to bother George.

Despite his longish hair disguising most of his scars, George found himself feeling as though he was being looked at. In the wizarding world, a sad consequence of the war was that it was unlikely for him to walk down the street and not see several people wearing the scars of battle and survival just as he did. However, he was now in the muggle world, and he was feeling increasingly self-conscious of his absent ear.

''I admit, apparating is much simpler.'' Luna mused to herself, ignorant to George's unhappiness.

''Yeah, much simpler.''

* * *

''What d'you think?'' Luna turned at the sound of George's voice and watched wide eyed as he emerged from the dressing room cubicle wearing a light grey suit, a white shirt and a dark purple tie. George observed Luna's open-mouthed expression and chuckled, ''Well, in terms of reactions, at least it looks like this has got your vote.''

Luna's mouth broke into a large smile and she walked over to him. Standing directly in front of him, Luna eyed him up and down for a moment and then began to run her fingers up and down his tie. ''I do love this one. But, I really liked the darker grey suit with the blue tie too.''

George sighed with exasperation, ''Well bloody hell woman, unless you want me to do a costume change up the aisle you're going to have to pick one.''

''Well which one do you prefer?''

''I don't know. Luna, I would be perfectly happy wearing traditional robes. You were the one that wanted to put me in a suit.''

''George, it was only an idea for you to wear a suit. This is your wedding too; not just mine, if you would rather just wear robes then that's fine.''

''Well...after seeing your expression when you saw me just now, I think I want to go for a suit. I mean, they're comfy and if they're going to get this much attention from you...'' George gestured his hand to the close proximity Luna, who still had a hold of his tie, and he were stood in. ''...then there's definitely extra benefits.''

Luna quickly crept up onto her tiptoes and gave George a peck on the lips before setting her feet back on the ground. She then eyed the suit George was wearing, and the other that he had tried on which was hanging on the dressing room cubicle door. ''I think I like the one you're wearing better, but it doesn't look as though it fits properly.''

''Yeah the sleeves and legs are a bit too long, but Mum spent years magically adjusting Bill and Charlie's old clothes to fit the rest of us.'' George took care to lower his voice at the mention of magic.

''They can adjust it here.''

George looked across the shop to see the tailor fitting someone and raised an eyebrow. ''Yeah, but his hands are getting close to a certain area that I'd rather he keep away from...''

''He's measuring the inside of his leg.'' Luna tried to speak with a straight face but a laugh escaped her as she spoke.

The humour became infectious and George began to chuckle as well. ''I don't care what he's doing. Mum can make this suit fit with a wave of a wand and no one's hands need to go anywhere.''

''Does that include me?'' Luna asked with a wicked smile. George only responded with a look that said 'don't be bloody ridiculous'.

''Alright, we'll take this one, but am I going to be the only one in a suit or are we going to drag everyone else here too.''

''You chose what your best man wears George, it's up to you.''

''Okay...well, I'm going to get changed out of this.''

Luna's mouth went into a pout. ''Do you have too?''

* * *

After emerging from the dressing room, back in his dark blue sweater and jeans, George paid for his suit and then walked with Luna to a nearby cafe. Taking a seat at an outside table, the couple ordered lunch.

George slowly ate his lasagne, only to stop as he noticed Luna eat her way through a salad at a ridiculous rate. ''Luna, you know, if you want to eat that faster you could always inhale it.''

Luna looked over at him, looked down at her food and then put down her fork with an expression that made it appear as though she had suddenly lost her appetite.

''Is everything alright?'' Luna shifted awkwardly in her seat and looked at George with a nervousness in her eye that George couldn't ever remember seeing before. ''Luna?''

Luna reached over the table and squeezed George's hand. ''George, I think... I'm pregnant.''

George did a double take and looked at her with a gob-smacked expession. ''P-p-p...pregnant?''

''I wanted to tell you before but I wasn't sure then...''

''How sure are you now?'' George looked and spoke at her intently. ''Very sure; almost certain...''

''Absolutely certain. I know you weren't expecting it but keeping things quiet between us has gotten us in trouble before so...no time like now.''

George suddenly pulled his hand away from hers and stood up beside the table.

''George...''

''Come here,'' George held out a hand for her to take and when she took it, he pulled her up from her seat and into his arms. ''You do know what this means, don't you?''

Luna was relieved to here the smile in his voice as George spoke into her ear. ''No, what?''

''Mum's going to want to marry us the second we tell her.''

**Again, I'm not sure what is going to be happening in the next chapter so no footnote. **

**AN: Right now I am unsure of the road this story is going to take. It can either be similar to the prequel, with George and Luna facing a danger to get them through to the next step keeping it very similar to the style of the HP books (with everything building up until a big climax near to the end and then a conclusion) and to show a parallel with After Effects (I already have a plan of what I will do for this), or it can follow George and Luna through all the typical events of a relationship and the drama can be a lot less intense and more personal. Personally, I am more for the first option although I am worried it could be considered too similar to After Effects but I want to know what you want to see happen. I would love it if you guys could let me know which you would like to see as I know for certain where I want to get to at the end of this story: I just need to figure out which way to get there. If I know what you want to see then I will feel a lot more confident about what I'm doing and hopefully my writing spark for this story will light up big time and I can really get it rolling towards the end. I plan on making this story around the same length as its prequel so at least another ten chapters will be coming.**

**I would love to get a bit of feedback and thank you to everyone who is reading.**


	22. Dream Time

**So I can't start without saying thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter (and thank you to everyone who helped me break the 100 review barrier *squeals*). From the feedback I've recieved I will be basically putting the two ideas together with drama and lots of George and Luna going through the steps that couples traditionally go through; with or without magic. I think that will be the best way for everyone to be happy but I think for the next several chapters the focus will just be on their relationship, but I can't be certain; my imagination might run away with me and another idea may hit me.**

**I'm really sorry about the slow updates but my A-level exams start on Tuesday so studying will be taking up my time for the next month, but I will keep writing whenever I want a break from text books so I hopefully updates won't ever get too terrible.**

**Again, thank you so much for the responses, they have helped me a lot. Now I will shut up and get on with it...**

_There was a spring in her step as Luna made her way back home and back to George. I wasn't as though she had been away long, but still, her need to see her fiancé was very high, especially after the last few days. After finding out she was pregnant, George had treated Luna even more wonderfully than he had before; and that was saying something. Just seeing his warm smile was enough for Luna to swoon; maybe it was her pregnancy hormones, but presently, being away from George for just mere minutes was too long to be apart from him._

_Reaching the shop, Luna entered to find it empty. The shop itself was silent, but the small sound of movement could be heard upstairs and Luna proceeded up the stairs. A few moments later, the silence was met with a sharp gasp of horror._

_Rather than being greeted with her warm and beautiful home, Luna found herself looking into a dark room that looked as though it had been hit by an explosion; everything that wasn't smashed or broken looked as though it had been torched. From the other side of the shattered windows, there was nothing but black. The smallest beam of light reached into the flat that cast shadows from every piece of broken furniture that was in the room._

''_G-g-g-eor-ge,'' Luna's voice was barely audible through her trembling but was still loud enough to be heard in the dead silence that filled what was left of her living room. There was no reply. _

_A tiny clatter from across the room caused Luna to stumble back into the doorframe and from within the shadows, Luna could make out the silhouette of someone standing in the corridor, but their frame was too stocky to belong to George. ''Who are you? What are you doing in my house?''_

_Her questions were met with a silence that caused Luna's heartbeat to be deafening in her eyes. When the stranger didn't even move Luna's eyes searched for her wand, but in the darkness it was impossible. Instead what Luna saw was enough for her legs to give way beneath her. At the feet of the shadow-hidden stranger, laid George; his flaming hair dyed with the rich red of blood, the scars that surrounded his ear were open and bleeding as if he had been hit by a curse again and whichever part of his face wasn't covered by blood was covered with cuts and bruises. There wasn't even the slightest hint of life coming from him._

_Desperate to steady her erratic breathing, Luna put a hand to her chest and desperately tried to regulate her breath. Suddenly, a crippling pain from her abdomen caused Luna to double-over and the silence in the room was ended by the eruption of a child's screaming. Through the pain that spread from her stomach to the rest of her body, Luna eventually managed to lift her head to see that the screaming was coming from a tiny baby in the hands of the man across the room. The man was still concealed within the shadows but the baby was just out of the darkness enough for Luna to see it clearly._

_Through her watering eyes, Luna made out the small tufts of flaming red hair on the baby's head and its silver eyes seemed to glow at her from across the room. The longer she looked at the baby the greater the pain she felt was, and suddenly, for Luna, the people the child belonged to was unmistakable. _

With a sharp gasp of breath, Luna found herself, not in a ransacked living room, but staring up at her bedroom ceiling. Deep within her stomach Luna swore she could still feel the pain her dream-self had felt. The realness of her nightmare made Luna swing her legs over the side of her bed and then move to the door. Emerging into the dark corridor, Luna saw nothing out of the ordinary. Reaching the living room, Luna found the room in its usual condition; it wasn't exactly pristine (but that was what you got when you lived with a Weasley boy) but it was definitely safe from the wrath of any intruder.

Shaking her head, Luna muttered something to herself about being silly as she headed back towards her room. However, as she walked past George's closed door, the George she saw in her dream flashed before her eyes. Unable to shake off the image, Luna quietly entered George's room and sat on the edge of his bed. For a few moments she watched him sleep and replaced the image of the George in her dream with the image of the one sleeping peacefully next to her.

As Luna brushed the back of her fingers along George's cheek, his lips turned up into a small smile that made Luna's heart swell.

''Not that I mind having you stare at me all night,'' Luna jumped as George suddenly spoke with his eyes still closed. ''by why are you sat here staring at me when you could be sleeping?''

''It's nothing,'' Luna couldn't help but wince at her own words; the effect the dream had had on her most definitely made it more than nothing.

Noticing this, George sat upright and took a hold of Luna's hands. ''What is it?''

''It was just a nightmare...''

''Do you want to talk about it?''

''Not really,'' She admitted. ''It was just a nightmare George; and unlike some of the nightmares of my life, this one wasn't actually real.''

''Do you want to stay here with me tonight?'' George asked with no hidden meaning behind his words.

''George, I've told you; I don't want us to share a bed until we're married, otherwise were going to have nothing to look forward too after our wedding.''

''Luna, not to point out the obvious, but we already have shared a bed; that gorgeous little baby growing inside of you is proof of that.'' George smirked.

''I know,'' Luna playfully hit him on the arm. ''But when we made this baby we weren't exactly sleeping.''

''True...so are you going to be alright?''

''Yes, I promise.'' Luna stood and began to head back to her room, only to be stopped as George reached out, grabbed her hand and spun her around.

''Just so you know, if you do need me; I will happily be here for you at the sofa if you insist on this 'no-sharing-a-bed' rule.''

''Thank you George,'' She gave his hand a squeeze before releasing it. ''I'll see you in the morning.''

* * *

''You never seem to be working at the shop anymore George, is everything alright?'' Molly asked her son as she made tea. George and Luna were sat opposite each other at the Burrow's kitchen table, it was a Friday afternoon and everyone but Arthur and Percy were at the Weasley home.

''Yeah everything's fine Mum. I'm just taking advantage of being the boss.'' As he spoke, he gave Luna a large smile; since learning of her pregnancy, he had wanted to be with her as much as possible. He was sure that Lee was soon going to be secretly employing extra help.

Molly brought over two mugs and placed them in front of George and Luna before fetching her own cup and taking a seat at the end of the table. ''So, have you, by any chance, finally figured out a date for the wedding?''

''Actually, we were thinking of mid-November.'' Luna announced. Molly was expecting the usual 'no' answer to be given and her face broke into a grin that went to her eyes.

''Where did mid-November come from?''

Both George and Luna shared a look. The truth was that in mid-November Luna would be four months pregnant; she would be barely showing or not showing at all and it would give them some time alone together before the baby arrived. However, George and Luna had mutually agreed to hold off on telling Molly about the pregnancy. Despite being desperate for grandchildren, Molly Weasley was the old fashioned type when it came to relationships and by telling her that Luna was pregnant, they were also telling her that they had had sex.

''I wrote down the remaining months of the year onto different pieces of paper and Luna picked one at random.'' George lied. ''It was pure luck of the draw.''

''Well it's a date, and that's all I'm after.'' Molly said cheerily as she stood and walked over to the kitchen cupboards, which she then began to search through. ''I'm making a roast chicken for dinner since you're all here. What do you want with it?''

''Everything,'' George responded, giving the typical Weasley male answer.

''I'll just have some potatoes,''

Molly's head appeared from the cupboard and she offered Luna a surprised look. ''Are you sure? The last couple of times you've come for dinner you've eaten more than the boys.''

''I'm sure,'' Luna insisted. As Molly resumed rummaging through the cupboards George gave Luna a concerned look. Luna mouthed an 'I'm fine' to him before Molly closed the cupboard doors and looked back over at her son and future daughter-in-law.

''Well Percy and your father won't be home until five so it will be at least an hour and a half until dinners ready.''

''Okay, well me and Luna will be outside if you need us.'' Luna looked at George as if to say 'we will?' and he responded by picking up his mug and heading for the back door, gesturing for her to follow.

Luna followed George out to their bench in the garden; it had been their bench ever since George had given Luna her photo album for their first Christmas together. As soon as Luna sat, she was faced with an intense stare from George. ''Is everything really okay?''

''Yes,'' Luna couldn't stifle the laugh that she let out as she spoke. ''I told you inside that I was fine.''

''I thought that maybe you didn't want to talk about it around Mum just in case she catches on about the baby.'' George said defensively as Luna continued to chuckle at his over-protectiveness.

''I just don't have the food cravings that I had before.'' Luna insisted.

''And everything's fine with that nightmare you had yesterday?'' Luna had ended up telling George very brief details of her dream over breakfast; he only knew of the part where she had found their flat ransacked and of the person in the shadows. Luna hadn't wanted to get into the part where she saw him and the baby.

''Yes, George I promise.'' George gave her a quick kiss and a smile was fixed on to his face as he pulled away. ''Why so happy?''

''Why wouldn't I be happy. In three and a half months I will be your husband, and then around six months after that I will be a dad aswell.''

''You'll be a what!'' Ginny's shocked voice came from nowhere.

''Merlin's arse,'' George grimaced after hearing his sister's voice.

''You're pregnant?'' His grimace grew as he also heard Ron's voice.

''I thought you only wanted to wait to tell your mum? Does it matter that everyone else finds out?'' Luna muttered to George quietly.

''No. But this wasn't exactly how I planned on telling everyone else.''

''Think of it this way,'' Luna leaned in so only George could hear. ''If your mum finds out that they knew and didn't tell her, then she'll be just as mad at them as she is at us.''

Suddenly, a huge grin broke over George's face. ''Alright I'm fine with that.'' He then turned around to see his brother, sister, Harry and Hermione all stood behind him with identical looks of shock on their faces.

''Well I suppose that was George's way of telling you that I'm pregnant.'' Luna smiled. Suddenly the shock wore off; Ginny near enough let out a squeal as she ran over to hug Luna, Ron gave his brother a congratulatory hug and then swapped, giving Harry and Hermione the chance to congratulate them.

''So when are you telling Mum?'' Ginny asked with a smirk, predicting the same fallout that both George and Luna had.

''Possibly never,'' George deadpanned.

''We're going to wait until we get a little bit closer to the wedding first,'' Luna answered seriously.

''You're actually going to tell her! If I found out Hermione was pregnant before we were married then we'd elope before I'd tell Mum.''

Ron earned a very wide-eyed look from Hermione and several subsequent laughs from the others causing his cheeks to go a similar shade to his hair. ''Thank you for that Ronald.''

''Anyways, if you could keep this quiet until we tell Mum ourselves...''

''Of course we will George,'' Ginny said honestly. ''But what about Dad and Percy?''

George sighed into his hands. ''Okay I don't care as long as Mum doesn't find out just yet.''

''Would your Mum finding out be so bad? She's been going on about grandchildren since before Ginny and I got married.'' Harry asked.

''Oh yeah she'd be happy about having a grandchild, but she won't be happy about the fact that she's getting one while me and Luna aren't married.''

''What do you think she'll do? Force you two to marry the next day or something.''

''Probably,'' All three Weasley's answered at the same time.

''Really, we just want to get used to the idea of having a baby ourselves before Molly finds out and makes everything that little bit more complicated.'' Luna said as she drank from her mug of tea.

''Well, we are really happy for you both. Maybe we should leave you two alone.'' Ginny led the others away, leaving George and Luna together again.

''So who do you think will end up accidentally giving it away?'' Luna asked as soon as the others were gone.

''Ron,'' George responded without hesitating.

''Really, I think it will be you.''

''Why me?''

''Because it will be funnier that way.'' Luna chuckled.

''You really are becoming a Weasley, Luna Lovegood.''

**I'm not entirely sure what will happen in the next chapter, but I do know that it will centre around dinner at the Weasleys and will involve a lot of the usual Weasley family banter and mayhem. **

**Thanks for reading x**


	23. The Pros and Cons of Family Life

**I cannot begin to apologise enough for the ridiculous wait but I've had my A-level exams and I've been on holiday. I've got one more exam to go and once that is over updates should become more frequent once I get back into a proper routine of writing. Thanks for sticking with me.**

**I still do not own Harry Potter... or Fred and George Weasley *sobs*. Anyways, on with the story...**

''George, Luna,'' Arthur's call from the front door reached the sitting couple.

''Living room Dad,'' George called back.

The beaming smile on Arthur's face as he walked into the room caused George to sigh and slump back in his seat. ''I told you, Ron can't shut up for the life of him.''

''So it is true,'' Arthur chuckled with happiness and ran over to hug Luna. ''Congratulations,''

''Who told you?'' Luna asked as Arthur released her and went to hug George.

''Ginny and Hermione were talking in the garden when Percy and I apparated home and we overheard them.''

''Women,'' George muttered under his breath, earning him a quick glare from Luna, who then turned to her future father-in-law.

''So Percy knows as well?''

''Yes, but they told us you haven't told Molly yet,'' Arthur continued. ''And that we can't tell her.''

''It's complicated Dad and we've already had to explain it once already today. Can you just trust us to tell her when we're ready?'' George asked.

''Of course,'' Arthur gave his son an understanding pat on the shoulder. ''It's your child, it's your business. I'm sure Percy will be down to congratulate you in a moment, but he had two arms full of paperwork to carry upstairs when he arrived.''

''Thanks Dad,''

''No problem,'' Arthur was unable to remove the smile from his face and pulled the couple into another hug. ''I can't believe I'm going to be a grandfather again. First Victorie and now, your little one.''

At that moment, Percy appeared and gave George and Luna a warm smile. ''I have to say I'm surprised, I expected it to be Harry and Ginny announcing a baby before you two since they're already married.''

''Yeah well, I guess I'm just not the sweet, innocent angel everyone believes me to be.'' George smiled cheekily.

Everyone's chuckles were silenced as Molly appeared next to Percy. ''What are you all doing in here?''

''We were just talking to George and Luna about how nice it is to be having everyone over for dinner.'' Arthur spoke convincingly over Molly's suspicious glance.

''Usually you're straight into the kitchen asking how long until dinner's ready,''

''I'm not as hungry as usual,''

''Alright,'' Molly continued to look questioningly at the four occupants of the room but decided to drop the matter. ''well, dinner's on the table.''

* * *

The wooden dinner table was masked by the sheer volume of food that covered it. With Molly and Arthur on either end, George, Luna, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny and Percy filled the rest of the seats around the table.

Luna could hear the Weasley men interrogate Percy over a woman called Audrey, whom he was apparently getting very close to, as she sat using her fork to make a small hill of mashed potatoes on her plate. She paused as she felt a pair of eyes on her.

''Luna you're not eating as much as you have done recently,'' Molly observed. ''You aren't unwell are you?''

Molly didn't notice everyone else's nose suddenly get slightly further towards their food.

''I guess my appetite was just bigger,''

''Can your appetite actually get bigger or smaller?'' It was one of those questions Ron asked stupidly without thinking first and as he was sat directly opposite George, earned himself a kick under the table directly in his right shin.

''If your appetite gets any bigger Ron you'll be eating the cutlery along with the food.'' Hermione commented and Ron tried to hide his sheepish face from the rest of the table. Molly's eyes questionly roamed every occupant in the room while the others appeared to take a great fascination in the tablecloth.

''Anyways,'' Arthur was the one who broke the silence. ''This is lovely Molly.''

''Thank you Arthur,'' Molly smiled warmly at her husband before looking around the table. ''So, does anyone have any good news to share?''

George nearly chocked on the mouthful of water he had just put into his mouth and Luna desperately patted him on the back until he stopped coughing. Once he had composed himself, George faced his mother's bemused expression. ''Sorry Mum. Think I drank too much.''

''Actually, Ron and I have some news.'' Harry's voice came from the other end of the table.

''Harry, you're not pregnant are you?'' Ginny joked to her husband.

Everyone laughed (albiet nervous laughter from George and Luna) before Harry continued. ''Actually it's about work,''

''Oh yeah,'' Ron added, catching on to what Harry was talking about. ''It turns out, during the Battle of Hogwarts, that one of the Slytherin fifth years - Incarto Blackwood - performed a disfigurement curse on an Auror. He was never caught following the battle and both he and his father have never been seen since. Harry and I are being given the job of investigating and possibly even finding them.

''Why are they only being investigated now?'' Percy queried.

''Because they are back on the Auror's compass. Aurors believe that the same kid and a dark wizard are responsible for the attacks that are going on around London.''

''What attacks?'' Hermione looked worriedly at Ron.

''Over the last couple of weeks five different homes, all belonging to magical families, have been found wrecked with its occupants dead or close to death.'' Ron explained through a mouthful of potato. ''An old friend of Blackwood's was found at the scene and from what the Aurors can gather, he has been helping the Backwood's stay hidden for so long...''

While the others listened intently to Ron's explanation, Luna stared into the distance with horror-filled eyes as her mind flashed back...

_Rather than being greeted with her warm and beautiful home, Luna found herself looking into a dark room that looked as though it had been hit by an explosion; everything that wasn't smashed or broken looked as though it had been torched. From the other side of the shattered windows, there was nothing but black. The smallest beam of light reached into the flat that cast shadows from every piece of broken furniture that was in the room..._

_...At the feet of the shadow-hidden stranger, laid George; his flaming hair dyed with the rich red of blood, the scars that surrounded his ear were open and bleeding as if he had been hit by a curse again and whichever part of his face wasn't covered by blood was covered with cuts and bruises. There wasn't even the slightest hint of life coming from him._

''Luna, Luna!'' George's concerned voice brought her out of her memory and as she realised where she was, Luna found eight pairs of eye on her, with George's the closest as he examined her closely. ''What happened?''

''I'm...umm...not sure...''

''Ron was talking and your face suddenly went blank and pale. I thought you were going to pass out.''

''You should have something more to eat,'' Molly moved to stand but Luna held a hand up to stop her.

''I'm fine now. I'm sure this is completely normal.'' In her uneasy state, Luna didn't realise what she had said to the one person in the room who was unaware of her pregnancy and George rushed to think of something to cover as Molly's questioning look made another unfortunate appearance.

''Yeah...I mean everyone has their light-headed moments from time to time.'' Ginny beat George to the punch and he mouthed a _thank you_ to his sister before turning back to Luna.

''We can go home if you want?''

Luna waved her hand as if to say 'don't be silly' and gave him a reassuring smile. ''No we don't need to do that. Ron, carry on with what you were saying.'' There was a small voice in her head screaming at her to not to say that, while at the same time she desperately wanted to know more. So as Ron explained of the gruesome, random attacks those two men had apparently committed, Luna sat trying to hide her paling complexion and shaking fingers. But no matter how hard she tried, George's concerned eyes darted back to her every few seconds.

Relief hit Luna like a ton of bricks as George announced that it was about time that they left an hour or so later. Although Ron had finished his explanation within a few minutes, his and Harry's assignment was the subject of conversation for the rest of the evening. After a while, Luna had just muted everything out.

It took only a matter of seconds after apparating into their flat for George to round on Luna; his expression determined, his eyes worried.

''Was that all really pregnancy related?'' He asked, but he spoke as though he knew the answer was already no. ''Since you almost told Mum without actually realising.''

''I know. I'm sorry,'' Luna spoke quietly, almost in a whisper, as she sat down on the sofa. As George ran his hands through his hair, Luna knew that he was stressed. He always did that when he was stressed.

After looking at her small frame for several moments George joined her on the sofa and pulled stray locks of blonde behind her ear. ''So, what was that about?''

''You remember that nightmare I had last night...''

''The one that you wouldn't tell me about,''

''Yes...''

Luna let out a small laugh, thinking about how silly she felt. The sense of George's eyes on her reminded her that he wouldn't let her get away with saying 'Oh it's nothing'.

''I was walking home, and when I came into the flat, everything was destroyed. It was horrible.''

''Just like what Ron was saying happened to those wizard families.''

''Yes, and then...''

George was alarmed by the look of pain that flashed across Luna's face suddenly and his hand instinctively reached out for hers.

''...And then I saw you...'' She trailed off again.

''I'm guessing by the look on your face that I wasn't my usual gorgeous self.''

One moment she was laughing at his comment. The next, she was looking at him with her large silver eyes - eyes that were missing their usual glow. ''I think you were dead. You were on the floor bleeding and...''

''Okay, it's okay, I don't need to know anymore.''

A sad, grateful smile appeared on Luna's face as he squeezed her hand intently. ''Just having that dream, and then hearing Ron talk about wizards and their homes being attacked...it just unnerved me.''

''You don't think your psychic do you?'' George asked with a cheeky smile, hoping to lighten up the mood. He was rewarded by a chuckle from Luna.

''No I don't think that. I just...''

''Luna, things look pretty good right now - great infact. We're getting married and we're having a baby. Maybe a part of you is scared that things are so good that something bad must be about to happen - I know that worries me sometimes. But I promise you Luna, I will never leave you or our baby, even if that meant bringing myself back from the dead, and I would do that because I am pretty brilliant.'' While she laughed George pulled her onto his lap and put one hand on her cheek and the other over her stomach. ''Nothing is going to happen. Trust me,''

Looking into his beautiful brown eyes gave Luna complete trust in his words and she rested her head on his shoulder, certain that everything would be fine.

**So as I got writing things got a little darker but I'm laying out stones here for stuff to come. As I write my ideas get bigger and bigger, I just hope they don't get to big - after all, my stories are definitly not being turned into a multi-million pound movie. Anyways, ideas are coming as I write so I can't really give a note of what's to come.**

**Thank you to everyone who has left a review. It's your great comments that really make me enjoy writing so much. **

**Again, I promise updates will get better and I appreciate you all staying with me during the wait. **

**Lisa x**


	24. Complications Part I

**Thanks for the reviews, it's reassuring to know that I haven't lost readers - I know that slow updates can lead to that so big virtul hugs for each reviewer.**

**I still don't own anything.**

'_FAMILY OF FOUR FOUND DEAD. Ministry inquiry will take place following the seventh attack in sixteen days.'_

The headline was enough for Luna to drop the Daily Prophet on to the kitchen table. She didn't want to know anymore and she was sure she would find out through Harry and Ron anyway.

''Mornin' Luna,'' From over her shoulder Luna saw George enter the kitchen in a maroon button up shirt, dark purple tie and black trousers. He went to the counter and began to make a drink, occasionally stealing glances at her. ''Are you feeling better today?''

''I was,'' Luna mumbled sadly as she looked at the newspaper's headline again.

''What is it?'' He crossed over to her and followed her eye line, seeing the large bold heading of the morning's Daily Prophet. He sighed before picking up the paper and throwing it out of the kitchen window, which did succeed in making Luna smile. ''Well at least I know Harry and Ron's day will be worse than mine.''

Luna looked at him, puzzled, as she sat down at the table in the middle of the room. ''What do you mean 'worse that mine'?''

''You forgot, didn't you?'' He smiled over the mug of coffee that he held up to his lips.

''Forgot what?''

He joined her at the table before explaining, ''I'm interviewing for new shop staff. It's getting to the point where Lee and I can't handle it, and Lee was only meant to be helping me between Quidditch seasons while he wasn't commentating. It's just lucky for me that the Quidditch schedules still aren't in full swing again yet, otherwise I would be on my own.''

''So that explains the smart clothes,'' Luna noted.

''Yes,''

''Are you interviewing in the shop?''

''I was going to but there's no room in the back office – it's full of the extra stock we had delivered the other week – so I've asked applicants to meet at the Hogshead pub.''

''You're holding job interviews in the pub?'' A part of her was surprised, while another part of her simply thought 'only George'.

''Yes,'' He said with a cheeky smile before drinking from his mug again.

''After five interviews you won't be able to sit up straight,''

George rolled his eyes, but a smile was still evident on his face. ''I'm not having a drink with every bloody interview...and 'after five interviews', five interviews! I am not a lightweight!''

''And what exactly is your definition of a lightweight, anyone who doesn't drink ten Firewhiskys in one night?'' Luna countered.

''When have I ever drank ten Firewhiskys in one night?''

''Ron's birthday party,'' She stated without even having to think of the answer. The memory of following George into his father's shed came to mind. Through, what was certain to have been, blurred vision, George had (literally) stumbled across what Luna would later find out was a muggle garden hose. Convinced that he was encountering a basilisk, George had grabbed a spade and began to relentlessly take swings at the hose, each time resulting in him losing his balance.

As she left her memory she met George's confused eyes and cracked up with laughter. Finally composing herself, she decided to return the conversation back to the matter at hand, ''So, when are you leaving?''

For a moment George considered going back to her sudden burst of hysterics, but then also decided to drop it. ''My first interview is at half ten. Have you got anything planned for the day?''

Luna pondered for a moment. ''I think I'll just have a nice, quiet day at home.''

* * *

George had apparated out just before half past ten and within half an hour, Luna was bored out of her mind. When she had been younger she had filled much of her time in the summer sat outside in the fields searching for the mass variety of magical creatures her father had told her roamed the area, but that was then. The war had forced her to grow up far faster than she would have otherwise and after spending months in the cellars of Malfoy Manor, searching for Nargles and other beings had just faded from her priorities.

Luna was alone with her thoughts until the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs to the flat reached her ears. Getting up, Luna crossed the room to meet whoever was coming but just before she reached the door a sudden head-rush took her by surprise and she staggered on the spot. The moment of dizziness passed and she brushed it off; believing she had simply stood up to fast. Finally, she reached the door, only to be taken by surprise once again as she opened the door and saw who was ascending the last few steps.

''Oh, hello Luna,'' Samuel stopped at the top step and shifted awkwardly on his feet, holding an envelope in his hand.

''Hello Samuel,'' Luna ignored the fact that their last encounter had ended with her slapping him around the face, and decided to be civil.

''I know you won't want to see me, I was only going to shove this under the door.'' He held out the envelope for her, which she took. As she opened it he explained, ''I know it's been a long time but I realised that I never gave you your final pay...there's a little extra money in there to make up for...well, everything really.''

''That's very generous of you,'' Luna said sincerely. ''You didn't need to do this.''

''Yes I did. It's the least I could do.''

''Thank-'' Luna began to thank him but was cut off as another wave of dizziness hit her. Noticing her sway slightly, Samuel reached out and held her arm in order to steady her.

''Are you alright?'' For a moment, Luna closed her eyes in an effort to ease the effect her head was having on her. She wished so strongly for George but she heard genuine concern in Samuel's voice and the fact that anyone was with her made her racing, panicking heart ease slightly.

After what felt like an eternity, Luna found that everything was no longer spinning and could clearly see concern all over Samuel's face.

''I'm alright now.''

''What was that about?'' Satisfied that she was now stable, he released his grip on her arm.

''I'm not sure, maybe I need to get some rest.''

''Alright...well...'' Samuel was worried about leaving her. He was also worried about George coming home and finding him in his flat. He just couldn't figure out which was more concerning for him.

''I'll be fine,'' She insisted. ''Nothing's going to happen if I'm asleep.''

Reluctantly, he nodded. ''Okay, take care Luna.''

Luna closed the door behind him and threw the envelope of money down onto the coffee table. Still feeling a little off, she headed for her bedroom. It was only in the doorway that she was stopped once again by a bombardment of pain in her head which sent her staggering back into the centre of the living room. For a moment she was able to steady herself on the coffee table, but this time the pain wouldn't ease, it only increased. It was suddenly as if someone was messing with a dimmer switch in the inside of her head. Everything got duller and duller until her legs gave way. As she saw the floor get ever closer, Luna braced for an impact that never came. The darkness had already engulfed her.

**Mean place to end I know, but that was the whole point (*does evil laugh*). I'll update soon, promise.**

**Thanks for reading x**


	25. Complications Part II

**Because of the cruel way I left the last chapter I've updated much quicker than I have done in a long time. Big thank yous and virtual hugs to Schizophren, Stella Celeste Taylor, LeannePatriciaGroeneveld, DrNikiReid and Speedmonkey for reviewing. Not all questions will be answered in this chapter but they will be sooner or later during the story. **

**I'm not a doctor, because I would need to be good at Biology to be a doctor, so some of the things in this chapter may not be medically correct - if that's even the term (I'm sure it isn't), but anyways I'm sure it won't bother anyone but I wanted to mention it beforehand.**

**I still don't own Harry Potter because JK Rowling won't share.**

By the time the third applicant got up to leave, George had almost lost the will to live. He was searching for someone to work in his _joke_ shop, yet all three applicants so far had been beyond dull; they were the type of people he and Fred used to trick into eating sweets from their Skiving Snackboxes. It was mid-morning so the Hogshead pub was virtually desolate and George felt a strong temptation to buy a Firewhisky just so that he would feel better.

The sudden sound of a crack in the building signalled someone apparating in. ''Blimey, you must be desperate for a bloody drink if you need to apparate yourself straight onto the barstool,'' George muttered to himself.

''George! George!'' He did not expect to hear his little sister's frantic calls only seconds later and immediately he found himself on alert. He had been sat at a table right in the corner of the pub and was hidden from a certain angle by a rather large, paint-chipped pillar.

He jumped out of his seat and ran over to see Ginny interrogating a very confused (and slightly frightened) looking barmaid over where he was.

''Ginny?''

Pivoting on her heels, a red eyed Ginny ran across to her brother and wrapped her arms around him. ''You're here. Ron said you mentioned being here today and if you weren't here then...''

Alarmed by his sister's hysterical rambling, George pulled away from her and put his hands on her shoulders. ''Ginny, what is going on?''

''Hermione and I were going to go see Luna – hoping she would want to maybe come shopping with us – and when we got to your flat...she was on the floor and...''

Horrified, George's grip on Ginny tightened and he desperately pressed for her to finish, ''Ginny, where is she?''

''St Mungo's,'' Never in her life had Ginny seen someone apparate so fast, and before she could even think, George was gone.

* * *

''I closed the shop as soon when the girls told me they had found her unconscious so that I could help Hermione bring her here while Ginny went to find George,'' Lee informed Ron, who, along with Harry, had just managed to get away from his Ministry work long enough to come to the hospital. Hermione was, at that moment, with Luna in the nearby room. Lee manoeuvred the side of the long corridor they were situated in as a teenager who looked as though their apparating test had gone badly wrong was rushed down the corridor. Once they passed Lee continued, ''I don't think George will mind me locking up early.''

''George won't care about anything right now aside from Luna.'' Ron said as he leant against the wall. ''I just hope Ginny's found him.''

''Do you think we should call your mum?'' Harry enquired.

''No,'' Ron's face displayed his horror at the idea. ''She'll be crying and yelling and then she'll insist on Luna and George moving back to the Burrow so that she can keep a twenty-four hour watch on Luna and within a week she'll have-''

''Okay Ron, I get the picture,''

Hermione emerged from the nearby doorway and noted how there was only three people outside. ''I guess since George didn't come running in to Luna's room, Ginny hasn't found him yet.''

''I told Ginny where he should be but neither of them have shown up,'' Ron informed her.

''How's Luna?'' Harry asked in concern for his wife's best friend.

''She's conscious and the doctor is pretty sure it was pregnancy related – most likely lack of sleep or stress.''

''So she's going to be alright.'' Ron hoped. To his relief, Hermione responded with a nod.

''Yes, but I think they're going to keep her in today for observation just in case she passes out again.''

* * *

''No I am not going to be bloody quiet!' George's voice boomed down the corridor. ''You'll be flippin' lucky if I don't hex you.''

George would you please stop yelling, they're only trying to help,'' Ginny pleaded as her brother's voice continued to gain volume. She had finally caught up with him after his abrupt exit from the Hogshead pub.

''Sir, it is regular procedure that we have proof of relationship before we give details of patients.'' The doctor's voice was professionally calm.

''I have told you, she is my fiancée,''

''Actually you walked in demanding to know where Luna Lovegood was and then you just started yelling at everyone,'' Ginny corrected him, earning a glare from her irate brother.

''Look I don't care, where is the mother of my child?'

Knowing that the kind of emotion the man before him was displaying couldn't be faked, the doctor was satisfied that George had a genuine relationship with the woman he was looking for. ''From what you said about your fiancee I would assume that she would have been taken to the department on the next floor up, but you will need to ask one of that department's staff for specific details of where she is.''

''Okay thanks,'' George shouted back at the doctor from down the corridor, as he had already began for the staircase.

As George reached the top floor he went to speak to a passing nurse, but saw Ron, Harry, Hermione and Lee first and ran straight towards them. They heard him sprinting towards them and all met him with a sympathetic smile as he skidded to a halt beside them.

''She's alright George,'' Hermione immediately reassured him.

''Do they know what was wrong with her?'' Ginny said through heavy breaths as she came to a stop directly next to George.

''They say it could be lack of rest or stress related, or both''

''Do they know for sure?'' George tried to calm himself, but having lost all his breath whilst running, he sounded borderline hysterical.

''No, they asked me to step outside while they did a few tests.''

''She'll be alright George,'' Ron put a hand on his older brother's shoulder. ''Luna's a fighter, she's been through enough in her life.''

George nodded as his breathing seemed to finally regulate again. He then looked to Hermione, ''Can I go in?''

''I think they wanted to be left while they did tests, but I'm sure they'll be done very soon – they've already been a while.''

George slumped back into one of the waiting chairs next to where Harry was sat. ''Thanks for being here for her,''

They all gave their various ways of saying 'no problem' before George used Lee's presence to lighten the mood, ''If you tell me you left some kid in charge of my shop you're fired.''

The smile that was on George's face as he spoke reassured Lee that he was being strong for the moment. Having been friends since they were both eleven, it wasn't easy for Lee to see George look so worried, so he was glad to hear a bit of humour in him still. ''I closed up to help Hermione with Luna so that Ginny could go and find you.''

''Oh, well you'd use any excuse wouldn't you,'' George chuckled.

Everyone jumped when the door to Luna's room was opened and a nurse appeared in the doorway. George immediately sprang to his feet and bombarded the nurse with questions, ''Is she alright? Can I go in? What were the tests about?''

''She should be perfectly fine, you can go in and the tests were routine checks and I will explain them when the results come back.'' The nurse politely responded to each question. She then smiled warmly, ''you must be the fiancé Miss Granger said would be on his way. From what she said I was expecting you to break down the door to see Luna.''

''Yeah, a few minutes ago I probably would have,''

''Well feel free to go in, but not all of you at a time please,'' She asked the others.

''Alright, I think we should be getting back to the Ministry anyway,'' Ron said to Harry who nodded in agreement. ''We'll come see you later George,''

George smiled appreciatively as Ron and Harry said goodbye and disapparated out.

''I'll go back and open the shop,''

''Thanks Lee,''

Quickly it was only him and the girls left. Ginny, albeit reluctantly, spoke up next. ''Maybe we should go too,''

''You can stay if you want,''

''I'll come back later, you need to be with her now,'' George gave his sister a bear hug before releasing her so that she and Hermione could also apparate out of the hospital.

Walking into Luna's room, George found she was sat quite contently on her bed while the nurse cleared out. Her bright smile greeted him as he walked across the room to her bed and he smiled back. She was slightly paler than usual and her silver eyes didn't hold the sparkle they usually did, but apart from that George found little to suggest that she was ill. Rather than sitting on one of the chairs, George opted to perch on the edge of her bed – that way he was as close to her as possible.

He began to ask if she was alright, but he decided that that was a pointless thing to ask and closed his mouth again. Luna reached and squeezed his hand tightly – clearly she had not lost much of her strength. ''We'll both be alright George,''

He gently squeezed her hand back and placed his free hand on her stomach. ''I know you both will, but you've still managed to successfully increase my blood pressure by a considerable amount,''

Luna laughed lightly but then seemed to wince at something.

''Luna, what is it?''

''I still feel a little uneasy,''

''Do you want me to get a nurse?''

Luna heard the panic in his voice and once again enforced her grip on his hand. ''That won't be necessary,''

For a moment George considered getting one anyway as a precaution, but decided against it. At that moment e jus wanted to do what kept Luna happy. ''So...how long are they planning on keeping you here?''

''They would like me to stay here for the rest of the day,''

''Alright Miss Lovegood,'' The nurse was back and holding several files that George was sure would make his head ache just by looking at them. ''I have results for you,''

George was impressed by the speed the results had come back. George remembered his mum telling him that it had taken several hours for her to find out the results on his father after he was attacked in the Ministry during his final year at Hogwarts. Even for the magical world, Luna's results had come back very fast.

''Judging by your tone I'm hoping for good news,'' Ever the intuitive, Luna felt less anxious than she had done only moments earlier.

''We know what's wrong and we know exactly what to do to make you better,''

''Well?'' George pressed for her to elaborate.

''It appears that the problem is stress related,'' The nurse watched as Luna and George shared a look before continuing, ''are you aware of what could have been causing you stress?''

''After everything you've been through it would be impossible for you to not be stressed from time to time,'' George spoke softly to his fiancée.

''I know, but I've been less stressed now than I have been in a long while,''

''It can be a long term issue,'' The nurse spoke up, ''it doesn't need to be recent.''

''So what do I have to do?''

''I would recommend bed rest for the next few days – starting with spending the rest of today here, and then you just need to avoid stressful activities; no work, try to avoid any confrontations even if it's just a small tiff with friends and family and then come back in a week or two and we'll see how you are then.''

''So I'll be able to take her home tomorrow morning,'' The nurse nodded her confirmation to George.

''I suppose it could have been worse,'' Luna tried to hide the guilt in her voice, but George still caught on to it.

''What is it?''

''I've been risking our baby's health without even realising,'' Her eyes began to shine with tears and George enveloped her into a hug.

''Hey, how could you have possibly known anything was wrong,'' He buried his face into her hair and kissed the crown of her head. ''We know now and I promise I will take care of you and our baby every way I can.''

Luna's thank you was muffled as her face was buried into the crook of George's neck and neither noticed the nurse exit the room, leaving them alone.

A few hours later, Ginny returned with the others to see Luna. Ginny was the first to reach the doorway and as she opened the door she found both Luna and George sleeping. Luna was sleeping on her back while George slept on his side next to her, one of his arms rested under his head while the other reached across Luna's stomach. Ginny smiled at how peaceful they both looked before quietly shuffling everyone back out of the room.


	26. Mum's the Word

**With me reaching the main part of this story very soon I need to plan out chapters and events more thoroughly so please bear with me and my updates, and hopefully it will be worth the wait. Virtual hugs, cookies or both to my amazing reviewers who are always so great to hear from. **

**I don't own Harry Potter because if I do then there are several zeros being missed off the end of my bank balance.**

''Okay Luna, you should go get comfy.''

''This is horrible. I've just gotten out of my hospital bed after being stuck there for almost a day and now I'm home I have to go back to bed.''

George smirked at Luna's exasperation while her back was turned. ''Sorry love but its the doctor's orders.''

Luna turned on George, hearing the hint of amusement in his voice. ''This isn't funny,''

''Hearing you complain about being on bed-rest since you woke up this morning is quite funny,'' George kissed her on the forehead before ushering her towards her room. ''Now will you go lie down.''

''Can't I stay on the sofa? I'm going to feel isolated from the world if I'm stuck in my room for the next few days.'' Luna looked up at George with her shining silver eyes and he immediately found it impossible to say no to her.

''Okay as long as you promise to ask me when you need something – no getting up and doing it yourself.''

Luna nodded as she settled herself across the sofa with her head resting on several pillows that were propped against the arm of the chair. Only a matter of seconds after she had gotten comfy did she begin to sit up, immediately earning a stern look from George.

''Are you going to be this strict for the next few days?'' Luna hoped the answer was no.

''Yes if it means my fiancée and unborn child are as healthy as possible,''

The subject of their unborn child brought what she had been told to do into perspective again and Luna went to lie back down.

''What was it you wanted?''

''Any of those books will do,'' She gestured to the small stack of books on the coffee table. As George went to pick up the top book he noticed an envelope on the edge of the table that he had not seen before.

''Where did this come from?'' George waved the envelope in his hands. For a moment Luna forgot who had brought that envelope after the other events of the previous day, but her memory finally came together and her eyes widened. ''Luna?''

''It came from...'' She hesitated to say his name in worry over George's reaction. ''...Samuel,''

George's face immediately went red. ''When was he here?''

''Yesterday,'' George's face was almost identical in shade to his hair by the time Luna continued, ''He only wanted to drop off my final pay.'' She thought it best not mention the extra money Samuel had thrown in since George was likely to consider it charity and then set it on fire. ''He wasn't planning to even talk – he was just going to shove the envelope under the door and leave again without any trouble.''

''I'm sure he bloody well planned to,'' George muttered under his breath.

''George,'' Luna sighed, tired of George's pessimism towards Samuel, who had been nothing but civil, if not kind and apologetic, the previous morning. She walked over to him and put a hand on his forearm. He was to focused on the Samuel subject to remember to tell Luna to sit back down. ''I think he's genuinely sorry for what happened and frankly I'd rather try and have on more friend than one more enemy.''

George, who wasn't looking directly at her but rather at the opposite wall, didn't look very enthusiastic at the thought of being friends with Samuel again, but he couldn't ignore the reason in Luna's argument. ''I suppose he isn't planning on being around much again.''

''And if he isn't then why bother spending your time getting all worked up about him,'' Luna rested her head against George's shoulder and looked intently up at him, hoping to get him to make eye contact.

''I suppose,'' George save her a small smile as he looked down at her from the corner of his eye. ''It's relieving to see that you managed to be resting for two whole minutes, espcially when you only need to keep your feet up for another three days.''

Luna groaned and trudged back over to the sofa. ''I wouldn't have had to get up if you hadn't gotten into a strop,''

''I...'' He was about to argue but seeing her lay on the sofa reminded him of Luna's condition and so he was actually happy to let her win if it meant she was under no stress - not that she didn't win all the time anyways.

''I'm sorry, but after everything with him...I hate the idea of you and the baby being near him...''

''I know,'' Luna smiled sweetly at him and George went to find a seat on the sofa by her legs.

''I'm going to go let Ginny know your here, that way she can tell the others, I'll be only fifteen minutes or so. Do you want me to getanything from anywhere while I'm out?''

Luna pondered for a moment, ''Hmmm...Can you get some different fruits; you know something healthy, and some cakes – chocolate cupcakes...with chocolate icing...and possibly sprinkles.''

''It's good to see you're not getting any cravings,'' George deadpanned as he leant down and kissed Luna before getting up again. ''Do not get up unless you have to.''

Luna rolled her eyes at his reminder. ''I know. Can I get up to go to the toilet?''

For a moment it looked as though he was even going to say no to that, then a small smirk crossed George's face and he nodded, ''I think you can get away with going to the loo,''

* * *

''So she is alright?''

''Yes, Ginny,'' George assured her for the third time.

''I'm sorry, I'm just worried,''

''And you don't think I am. Anyways, you could have gone to see her yesterday at the hospital.''

''We did go but you were both asleep and we didn't want to bother you.''

George nodded in understanding and squeezed his sister's hand, ''Well if you're going to wait for Hermione to get here before going to see her then I'm going to go back now – I want to make sure she does as little as possible...''

''What are you going to do about work with missing the interviews yesterday and everything with Luna,'' Ginny asked as George began to stand up.

''Well Lee contacted the interviewees that I forgot about yesterday and after he explained why I didn't show up most of them were happy to reschedule – a couple even for today. Hopefully, since Lee is less picky than me, we might find someone to start working pretty fast, but for now Lee's happy to run things while I'm looking after Luna, and I will be able to nip down to the shop and help when I can.''

''Y'know, I could always come over and keep Luna company so that you can handle the shop,''

''Thanks Ginny, that'd be great.'' George was about to apparate out when someone apparated in. It was Hermione, who, on seeing George, suddenly filled with concern.

''Is everything alright?''

''Yeah everything's fine Hermione. I just came to let Ginny – and you – know that Luna's back home if you want to come round and see her.''

''Oh,'' Hermione gave a relieved laugh. ''Sorry but after yesterday I was worried that...nevermind, when did Luna get out of the hospital?''

''Hospital!''

George found himself laughing nervously all of a sudden. ''Wow Ginny, when you just said 'hospital' you sounded just like Mum.'' Ginny could only grimace as George slowly turned to see his red-faced mother in the door way. ''Oh, hey Mum.''

''Don't you dare 'hey Mum' me George Weasley. What did Hermione just say about Luna getting out of hospital?'' She used that tone of voice that George wouldn't dare respond to with anything other than complete seriousness.

''Well yesterday,'' Molly's face immediately went a deeper shade of red, ''Ginny and Hermione – '' her glare went to Ginny and Hermione as well as George, ''– found her unconscious at the flat – '' now she looked nothing but concerned, '' – and she spent last night at St Mungo's. She came home this morning.''

''And why do I only know about this now?''

''Because I didn't tell you.''

''And why didn't you tell me?''

''Because I didn't want you to worry.''

Molly was about to start yelling when her thoughts went to her future daughter-in-law. ''Alright, that isn't important right now. Do the doctors know what's wrong with her?''

''Ummm, yeah,''

''Well...'' Now Molly addressed Ginny and Hermione as well, her gaze shifting between the sheepish-looking trio. ''Does it have something to do with her appetite?''

''What?'' George, who had been avoiding eye contact with his mother, suddenly looked up.

''Her appetite has been very odd recently. It's been going all over the place...''

''No Mum-''

''...One day she'll be eating enough for four and the next she won't want anything more than a biscuit...''

''Mum-''

''...and that type of diet will do no one any good at all...''

''MUM-''

''I know you probably don't want to hear it George but after everything that girl has been through-''

''MUM, Luna is pregnant!''

* * *

George had returned to the flat around half an hour earlier and had not emerged from the kitchen since hastily making his way there as soon as he had walked through the front door. Luna had asked him if everything was alright and he had insisted everything was fine and that she should stay on the sofa. Of course she knew he was lying. He had only left to go to the Burrow and to the shops, but the absence of any bags with him suggested that he hadn't been shopping, and surely it did not take him two and a half hours to tell Ginny that she was back home.

''George what are you doing?'' When she received no reply, Luna slowly got up and went to the kitchen door. Peering through the door, Luna saw George sat at the kitchen table with his back to her, writing on a small piece of parchment. From where she was standing Luna couldn't make out what he was scribbling down. Suddenly, George growled, squeezed the paper in his fist and threw it on to the floor, where Luna noticed several other balls of screwed up parchment. Quietly, Luna moved into the room and slowly crept up behind George, who remained unaware of her presence. From over his shoulder Luna began to read what he was scrawling across the scrap of parchment,

_Luna,_

_Today at the Burrow I_

He wrote no more before shaking his head and screwing up that note, throwing it alongside the others. Simply wanting answers, Luna chose then to speak up, ''That note better not be your way of leaving me.''

''Oh, Merlin's hairy arse Luna!'' George literally jumped out of his seat, and almost fell backwards over the dinner table when he turned around to face her. Luna couldn't contain her smile as George looked at her with a peeved expression. ''Are you trying to put me in the hospital? Because I'm sure you almost gave me a stroke.''

''Well you shouldn't have ignored me then...speaking of; what are you doing?''

''Nothing, I'm just sitting here.'' Even George knew that was a pathetic lie.

''Yes, it looks like it.'' Luna countered, indicating the mass of balled up parchment on the floor. ''The one I saw said '''Today at the Burrow I...' ''

''Errrmm, yeah, well I thought I would write you a note to read while I went to the shop, since I forgot to go earlier, and the note could explain to you why I took so long at the Burrow and could also explain something that I'd rather not admit to your face.'' George spoke as if he hoped that he wouldn't have to explain himself anymore but an intense gaze and raised eyebrows from Luna told him he had no hope of getting away with out spilling the beans. ''So basically my Mum overheard Hermione mention that you were at the hospital and she got worried and then started talking really fast and wouldn't shut up – a bit like me right now – and to get her to shut up I basically yelled in her face that you were pregnant.''

Once he finally finished talking he blew out a huge amount of air, having not breathed throughout his entire mini-speech. To begin with George was mildly shocked when Luna's expression didn't immediately become one that said 'I knew you couldn't keep your big gob shut' and simply stayed a calm and inquisitive stare. After a tense moment where George seriously considered making a run for it, Luna's expression finally changed – to a small smirk.

Shaking her head, Luna headed back for the sofa, leaving a very confused George behind in the kitchen. The response he finally got was called back over her shoulder with in he actually could hear the smile in her voice. ''I knew you wouldn't be able to keep you mouth shut.''


	27. Attack

**Apologies for the wait but I'm reaching the main part of this storyline so chapters need more planning and thinking through than usual but hopefully it will be worth waiting for (fingers crossed).**

**We all know Harry Potter doesn't belong to me so I'll get on with the story...**

''Do you think he'll go to Azkaban?'' Ron asked Harry, hoping to break the silence. They were sat in one of the Auror department's corridors, waiting to talk to Reginald Jones, the man the Aurors believed had helped Incarto Blackwood and his father stay hidden while they conducted their attacks on the homes of various wizard families.

''If we can prove he helped hide the Blackwoods then yes.''

''Oh,'' Was all Ron could say before the conversation died and all that could be heard through the corridor was the aggravated voice's of the senior Aurors and Jones' pleading voice responding to what they were saying.

''Potter, Weasley,'' Andrew Bell, senior Auror and father to Katie Bell, had emerged from the room Jones was being held in and ushered Ron and Harry to the door. ''I think you should see how this works. After all, you'll be doing this soon enough yourselves.''

As they made their way inside Ron wearily stood against the wall on the far side of the room to where Jones was sat being interrogated by three other Aurors. The man's black hair was tinted grey with stress and his eyes were wide and mad, as if he hadn't slept a day in his life; he fidgeted in his chair awkwardly everytime someone in the room even breathed - this was a man that either had something to hide, or had simply gone mad.

''You did know the Blackwoods, did you not?'' Williams, an incredibly tall Auror in his early forties, asked, although his tone implied that he knew the answer already.

''Yeah, of course I did - I knew them for years, I don't deny that.'' Jones' voice was slightly manic – fast and at times difficult to hear. ''But I knew there was something not right about Blackwood Senior, and I knew the boy was going to take after his old man in every way possible, especially since the mother died when he was a baby. So, when Voldemort returned and the whole magical world got turned upside down I used the opportunity to cut off all ties with families like the Blackwoods.''

''Then why have you been seen at almost every attack scene?''

''Morbid curiosity - All these attacks the Prophet is writing about...I had to see for myself if they were exaggerating.''

Williams didn't look the slightest bit convinced as he turned to the other Aurors. ''I have a feeling this may take a while.''

* * *

''Honestly, I don't understand how on Earth you could keep something so important from me.'' Molly Weasley had been pacing backwards and forwards across the carpet of George's living room for almost ten minutes; still reeling over the news she had accidently been informed of the day before. She had decided to let the matter go temporarily due to Luna's condition, but after coming to visit her future daughter-in-law with Arthur to see how she was doing, the subject of the pregnancy had eventually crept up. ''I must admit I would have expected it to happen soon enough, but at least after the wedding George.''

''And that is why we didn't say anything.'' George announced with relief. He had spent the last ten minutes sat on the sofa next to Luna, listening to his mother go off on one about the whole situation and he was beginning to feel as though he may either explode or kill someone.

''Excuse me?''

''No offence Mum but you are slightly old fashioned when it comes to the children after marriage ideal.''

''Oh so you were simply not going to tell me,'' Molly's voice began to rise. ''Were you going to hide Luna from me when she started showing - or was that how you were planning on letting me know.''

''Molly-'' Arthur stepped forward from the sidelines and put a hand on his wife's shoulder in an effort to calm her, only to have it swiped away.

''You best stay out of this Arthur Weasley. I'm just as angry at you for not saying anything.''

''Dad didn't say anything because I asked him not to.''

''But why did you do it?''

''Because this is something that involves no one but me and Luna. Every decision that is made about this baby is made by us. That's the way it should be, and that's the way it is going to be.'' As Molly's expression softened, so did George's tone. ''Mum I know you only want to do what's best for us, but there are something's that I just don't want you interfere with. I knew that you wouldn't be happy that we had gotten pregnant before we were married, and for all I knew you might have started pressing us to move the wedding forward so that you wouldn't have to explain everything to the family. We just, wanted to make sure we were doing things our way, and no one else's.''

''Oh George,'' Molly put her arms around her son, an apologetic smile on her face. ''I understand that you would want it that way. I don't quite appreciate how you approached the matter, but what's done is done.''

''Yeah. Anyways, the important thing is that you get to be a grandmother again.'' With that, tears of happiness were streaming down Molly's face, as if she hadn't realised that fact.

''Oh my goodness, I wonder if I'll get a grandson this time.''

''I don't know if that would be such a good thing Molly, he might take after George.''

''Thanks Dad.''

''Well you'll be the one having to keep a constant eye on him. I just think another Luna would be much less stressful for you.'' At the mention of her name, Luna's silence was drawn to George's attention and he turned to see her laying back on the sofa, fast asleep.

Admiring Luna's beautiful and peaceful face, George suddenly pictured himself holding the most perfect baby girl, with tufts of yellow hair and silver eyes that shone up at him.

''George,'' He was brought of his reverie by his father's voice.

''What?''

''Nothing, you just seemed to be daydreaming, that's all.''

''Oh right, sorry.'' George took one final glance at Luna before turning towards his parents. Arthur was wearing his usual smile but Molly was eying the room with a thoughtful look on her face. ''What is it Mum?''

Molly's head snapped back, her face sporting the deer-caught-in-the-headlights look. ''Oh it's nothing.''

''It doesn't seem like nothing Mum.''

She sighed, ''Look I don't want to say anything. You've just told me that you don't want me getting involved and well...''

''You're going to interfere anyway.'' George guessed the end of her sentence.

''No, I was just thinking about...nothing.''

''Mum, just say it.''

''Well I was just thinking – only thinking – that, well your flat isn't exactly very big George and...'' Molly drifted off, waiting for George to start telling her that she needed to stay out of it and that he and Luna are the ones that need to worry about things. But he didn't. Instead he stood with a small smile on his face as he eyed the room himself. ''...I'm sorry I'll keep my thoughts to myself.''

''It's really alright Mum, I've been thinking the same thing.''

Molly internally sighed with relief and finally looked up at her son again, having dropped eye contact earlier. ''You have?''

''Yeah, I mean Luna and I will be moving into one room once we're married so there'll be one room for the baby, but if we want anymore then we'll have to find some place bigger and well...okay I was going to surprise Luna first but since we're on the subject...I think I may have found a place for us to live.''

''Really?'' Molly couldn't help but be slightly taken aback by George's initiative. He had always lived for the moment – Fred also - neither of them had ever really showed any signs of forward thinking. It was moments like this that reminded Molly just how much George had been forced to put everything into perspective when he lost his brother.

''You know the Wilsons' house in Ottery St Catchpole?''

''Oh that lovely house just on the edge of the village, yes.''

''Well it went up for sale a couple of weeks ago and I went to look around last week while Luna was out shopping with Ginny.''

''What was it like?'' Arthur enquired, he had seen the outside and it was a beautiful looking building.

''It's perfect. It has two floors, four bedrooms and two bathrooms. That's more than big enough.''

''That would do you for a long time,'' Arthur commented. ''There'd be room for you, Luna, the baby, and two more if they come along.''

''That's what I thought. And it's only a fifteen minute walk from the Burrow so we'll not be too far away.''

The thought of having George, Luna and her grandchild so close delighted Molly beyond words, but she still wanted to know what George planned to do with the flat that he would then be leaving vacant. ''What about here?''

''I'll use the bedrooms as extra storage space – I've always thought the stock room was way to small for the shop – and I'll keep the kitchen as it is for breaks during work.''

''You've really got this all thought out haven't you,'' Molly's voice was filled with pride.

''Well...yeah. I was going to surprise Luna one day and take her around the house and...'' George drifted off as the sound of a commotion from outside became increasingly noticeable in the background. He walked across the room and peered out of the window while his parents waited. A loud cry from a woman in the street caused Luna to stir and wake up.

''What was that?'' Luna yawned as she slowly moved into a sittig position.

Molly sat down beside her and put a hand on Luna's shoulder. ''We're not sure dear. George?''

''I can't see much from here but a crowd's gathering down the street. Did you see anything when you came here this morning?''

''We apparated here son,'' Arthur reminded him.

''And we've been home all morning,'' George indicated himself and Luna.

''Maybe we should go and have a look,'' Luna went to stand but George immediately stepped forward stop her.

''Luna it's probably nothing,'' George knew that was a lie, and he knew she knew it was as well.

Luna continued as if she hadn't heard anything and headed for the door. Knowing he could never stop Luna when she had her mind set on something, George quickly followed her, with his parents close behind.

* * *

Harry and Ron flinched as Williams yelled in the face of Reginald Jones, his frustration with the man having gone beyond breaking point. Jones himself was a wreck, even from across the room Harry could see his hands shaking and the man's skin was paler than the ghosts at Hogwarts.

Just as Williams was about to launch into another tirade, Kingsley Shacklebolt entered the room. Immediately Williams stood up straight and composed himself. ''Minister, what can I do for you?''

''I need you and the other senior orders to apparate immediately to Diagon Alley, my officials there will fill you in.'' Without a second thought, the Aurors in the room apparated out, leaving Jones, Harry, Ron and Kingsley.

''Kingsley, what's happening?'' Harry asked.

''I suppose you two should go as well,'' Kingsley observed Jones in the corner of the room. ''I'll make sure he's secured, although I think he may soon be leaving.'' Ron was about to ask Kingsley what he meant by his last statement but when he saw Harry apparate out, he decided to simply follow his best friend's lead.

* * *

Diagon Alley was virtually gridlocked with the number of people crowding, making it impossible for Luna to get any further than the steps at the front of the shop's front doors. However, the fact that she was on the top step meant that she could in fact see much more over the other people's heads than she would have been able too if she had been a part of the main crowd. George stood behind Luna, with his height advantage over her making it easy for him to see over her head, while Molly stood by Luna and Arthur, behind her.

''My word,'' Arthur had never seen Diagon Alley in such a way.

Luna, who had been trying to figure out what the crowd was trying to see, noticed two familiar heads of red and black hair stood towards the centre of the crowd with several authoritative looking men and women who Luna assumed were Ministry officials. ''I think Harry and Ron are over there.''

''Yes they are. And so is Williams and Bell, the two Aurors the boys are working with.'' Arthur observed. ''If they're here then this must have something to do with the attacks that's been happening.''

George wrapped his arms around Luna's waist and rested his cheek on the side of her head as they continued to watch the crowd. He felt Luna's hands grip over his and looked down to see her looking up at him worriedly. ''George, they're gathered outside Eeylop's.''

George looked over to see the sign of Eeylop's Owl Emporium hanging over the heads of the people at the centre of the crowd and a sense of dread ran over him. ''This can't be good.''

Molly gasped suddenly beside them and put a hand over her mouth. ''I think they're bringing out a body.''

Sure enough, the centre of the crowd was struggling back out of the way as two men carried a stretcher out of the front door of the shop. On the stretcher laid a bruised, battered and lifeless body that Luna wished she didn't recognise. ''Oh my goodness, Samuel.''

**So, I think Samuel's appearence a couple of chapters ago may have redeemed him the teeniest bit before I rather harshly got rid of him but still...more of that to come next chapter. So while the drama builds I've also got George and Luna moving forward in the very conventional sense, hopefully I've reached a balance of wizarding dramas and typical relationship milestones that keeps everyone interested.**

**Virtual hugs and big happy smiles from me to each and every person who continues to read, review or alert this fic. You guys are just so amazing. Lisa x**


End file.
